


never really over

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: minghao falls and falls, mingyu lets him crash and burn
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 99
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

Minghao twists and turns, curls his body in all angles, trying to ease the pain on his abdomen. Buckets of sweat had been accumulating on his face. The pain was excruciating but he has to suffer all of it alone. Even if he already has an Alpha. The boy groans hard when an awful wave of painful lust hits him, his breathing gets even more labored. His hips tried to rut on his thin blankets but it was just not enough. Xu Minghao thinks that being an Omega only brought agony to his life. No matter how hard he tried to face every day bravely, his life as an Omega was never easy.

The boy felt like puking from all the strain on his midsection. Heart running fast, his Omega scratching, calling for his Alpha’s presence.

_ No, his Alpha won’t come. _

_ Will never come. _

They shared a home, but never a bed. The past two years had been harsh to him, he should not have just agreed to be tied with his “supposed” husband. Tears pricked his eyes, there was no helping. His family lives hours away and travelling at this hour would only attract other unmated Alphas who will readily knot him.

“Are you okay?”, a voice echoed, his bedroom door opened. Minghao scented the room, scared that he did not even recognize that someone had entered their unit. 

No, no, not another Alpha.

Not  _ his Alpha _ .

Minghao, although skillful, cannot fight off other people at his current state. Omegas in heat, especially those who have not been knotted, were expected to submit and kneel for other Alphas. Regardless if it was their own or not. The Omega in him was calling for the Alpha at the door.

“Shh… shh…”, he tries to quiet down the entity trapped in him. But everything already went blurry, the face of the man before him mixing in a psychedelic vortex. 

There was no helping.

Xu Minghao got bounded to his Alpha at the early age of 21. It happened while he was out buying his art supplies when he felt the surge of heat. The air smells arousing, his Omega called for him to follow it. As much as he tried to hold himself back, the pain in his chest only grew stronger. The boy did not notice it, but his feet already started stepping forward, taking him towards the scent. His knees almost grew weak. Outside the art shop, a car was parked, another taller man coming out.

His heart almost dropped when he looked at the man who was also staring at him. His brows were knotted in a somewhat, distressed stare. Minghao almost wanted to back down.

This is  _ his _ Alpha.

He  _ knew  _ him.

But who wouldn’t?

Kim Mingyu is a member of the most famous pop-rock band in the country, Trauma. The group rose to fame after three years not only because of their music but also because of their stunning visuals and artistry. The band members were the face of various products. They were on posters, commercial ads, even billboards!

Minghao felt small as he stood before the older and his obviously expensive suit. The younger was dressed in his usual streetwear since he was busy with another project.

“Are you my son’s mate?”

Mate. 

Without any notice, the Alpha growled, immediately grabbing Minghao’s arm, turning around as if protecting him from any danger. Any Alpha or Beta, lurking to snatch away his Omega. Minghao felt soft at the presence of his Alpha, cowering behind the taller’s wide back, although they did not know each other, their entities were already rejoicing in the feeling of being together. They were connected, he feels it. Both of them know it.

The older man who came from the same car unloaded with both hands up in surrender.

“Son, I’m your father, calm down.”, he consoles, laughing awkwardly at his son’s sudden display of possessiveness. As if he suddenly got sobered up, Mingyu blinks and realizes what he just did. He turns back around to face his mate, “I’m sorry, the Alpha-“

“It’s okay, I’m alright.”, Minghao immediately replies with a smile. Months after, Minghao realized that this should have been the point when he should not have done all of this. He should have ran away and left this whole mating thing behind.

  
  
  


A year later, the same unfateful moment kept coming back to Minghao, every single day when Mingyu was not around. Apparently, the guitarist came from a traditional affluent family, Mingyu’s father insisted that they get to know each other. Even his mother agreed to have them bound as early as possible. People only get a single destined mate for their whole life, if somebody dies without even meeting their significant other, then that is the end for the other half who is still alive. Alone for the rest of their life to fend off during their cycles— incomplete. The population of unmated people has already grown though, so even if there were unmated ones, they are still able to live and love others who were just like them.

“I’m only agreeing to this only because you want the money, am I right?.”, Mingyu states off-handedly while driving Minghao towards his apartment. It was like a cold pail of water showered all over the Omega. The entity inside him pawed for the Alpha’s presence and touch. The rock star’s family was accommodating for someone who was rich. They were like Minghao’s home away from home, always inviting him every weekend for lunch or dinner. But his Alpha thought that he was only after him because he wanted the money.

Minghao was about to rebut when the Alpha quickly cut him off. “Don’t lie, I have had more than enough share of desperate Omegas.”, he shrugs, “Besides, this will finally keep my parents off my shoulders.”, the smile Minghao receives right after felt so cruel. Apparently, despite his busy schedule, Mingyu felt forced to make time every time Minghao was over. “You seriously don’t believe in mates, right?”, the Alpha even had the gall to laugh, “I’m pretty sure that shit’s fake.”

_ “You need to get to know each other! You’re mates!”, the head of the Kim household tells Mingyu with a hearty laugh. Yet the cringe on Mingyu’s face tells otherwise. Minghao thinks he must have had a bad day so it’s okay. _

A sudden bump on the road awakens Minghao’s reverie. “Oh- okay.”, he bites back his lip. He wants to vomit so bad, he was a great liar, but he did not know that he could be this good. He was not desperate for Pete’s sake. How was he supposed to deal with having a mate? Never in his life had he felt this much yearning for someone he does not even know that much. The younger focused his attention on the lights of the car before them instead, trying to think of good things.

Art, that was one thing that never failed to make his day. He probably needs to make another material run soon.

When he got home, there were no goodbye kisses or well wishes. Although Minghao’s hand was lifted to bid his mate a safe trip, Mingyu immediately pulled back the car without ever checking back if Minghao already got inside the building. There was a phone call before their car ride, something about a band rehearsal. At ten in the evening. They must be really working hard.

“It’s okay.”, Minghao whispers while hovering his hand over his heart. Reassuring himself because no one else would.

Except for his family.

“Really? He invited you for a date tomorrow?”, his mother cheers over the phone as he checks his cans of paint if there was still enough supply of all of his desired colors.

“Yes, he said he’s going to take me backstage. I'm really excited!”, Minghao  _ lies _ through his teeth. His parents have been asking him about his mate for the past few months since he moved out. Now that he finally met his mate, he entertains them with their sweet adventures. Although most of it isn’t true. How his Alpha’s family served expensive steak that one sunny afternoon (true). How the family dogs seem to like him a lot, immediately rushing to his arms whenever he arrives at the household (also true). How his bandmates told him to be careful of Mingyu (true). How Mingyu told him that he wants to know him more and be with him every day (a big, fat lie).

The older Kims insisted that they get bound after almost a year of showing off their great scripted show of loving each other. Minghao did not even try, Mingyu was awfully sweet (although his repulsed demeanor was still present) whenever his family was around. He would serve him his food, pick him up, and take him home. It was like a routine every weekend. Minghao learned that Mingyu was also a great liar, telling his parents how he took Minghao to a museum to get inspiration because of his art slump. 

In reality, Minghao actually has been in an art slump ever since Mingyu told him that these were all just charades, ending up with half-assed canvases covered with muddled paint. His cans of acrylic wasted. Mingyu does not know that of course. There were so many things they still don’t know about each other. Mingyu to Minghao was like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces only Mingyu can fill, his family has been telling him of his random childhood antics but the more important and personal ones, Minghao never knew.

What hurt even more is how Minghao’s parents were also invited to their bounding rites and Minghao cannot even tell them that it hurts all along. He only showed them his smile, his mother bouncing up in glee when he finally met his son’s mate. Mingyu was all smiles of course, entertaining the elders with his charismatic personality and words of appreciation for Minghao. He reasons that maybe Mingyu will change later on, that maybe things will be different next weekend. Maybe he can hear Mingyu talking about his week with the band during their car rides to the Kim’s estate, but to no avail.

“He’s like a piece of Realistic art, the style he likes whenever he paints…”, Mingyu recites his personally written vow.

Minghao’s mother whispers to his husband, “But Minghao never painted Realism? He never liked that specifically.”, she wonders out loud, careful not to be overheard by the other witnesses around them.

“Maybe he developed a new style.”, the elder Xu shrugs.

Minghao never liked Realism. Never has, never will.

Minghao teared up during the wedding because of all the fabricated tales. He does not want to get tied in a loveless life like this. He thought mates were supposed to be happy together, how embarrassing would it be that his own relationship would be the first one he would witness to fail.

Their gift from Mingyu’s parents after their bounding rites was a penthouse in the city. The parents were excited to show them the whole place. Their place took up the whole eighth floor, one of the more expensive units. It was also near Mingyu’s company so it would be easier for him to travel back and forth. The only thing Minghao liked about the place was how the elders ensured that there was a separate room where he could paint.

“I’ll take this room, you take that.”, Mingyu points at the guest room at the farthest back of the hallway. Minghao was about to retaliate when the taller man closed the master’s bedroom back at him. The younger grits his teeth. 

It’s okay, it’s okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he felt alone, somebody finds him

When Mingyu’s bandmates told Minghao that he should be careful of the older, he did not expect that he also needs to be careful of who he becomes every night.

A week hasn’t even passed when the door to their shared penthouse banged. Minghao, who was still awake, painting in his room, peeked outside. He has been alone all day, well, Mingyu was away every day he barely sees him so there’s no difference. He’s sure though, that the penthouse’s security system was topnotch.

Minghao flips the switch open. There on their sleek white leather couch was Mingyu his head thrown up as if he was struggling to keep it up. Then it hits the Omega, the taller smells like alcohol, cigarettes, and sex. He stinks of other Betas and Omegas all of whom are unknown to Minghao. Who else bothers? He barely gets to be with his Alpha in any formal setting. The last time he ever had been with Mingyu might even be their bounding rites and even then, both of them felt so detached from each other.

“You’re awake.”, the Alpha nonchalantly states, looking up. “I’ll move inside, go back to bed.”, Mingyu simply states, subtly catching the look of disgust and despair in his mate’s eyes.

Minghao ran back to his room, his heart beating heavily. He did not realize that tears have started falling from his eyes, he cups his mouth to keep his sad cries within.

Mingyu has never knotted him, not even after their bounding rites. Minghao can feel the Omega inside him whimper in pain. He might be living in luxury all thanks to the support from Mingyu’s family but his insides have been surviving with the pain for more than a year. He wills himself to sleep inside his art room, he cannot even bring his feet to walk back to his bedroom , he does not want to be seen. It happened more often every week, sometimes, Mingyu would not come home at all. It’s okay, Minghao thinks while curling up on the cold hardwood floor.

“Why did you not tell me that you’re in heat again?”, Junhui wipes the tears and sweat on Minghao’s face. Although he was an Alpha, he was still a doctor. He puts his duties first even if Minghao is not his official patient. The two were in the older’s unit which was right under Minghao’s floor. It has been four months since Minghao met Junhui. It was during one of his heats when the Alpha thrashed to their floor, detecting the distress in Minghao’s scent. The doctor insisted that he treat Minghao in his hospital yet the younger cannot bring himself to do it since Mingyu might find out that he was with another Alpha and they might get caught by a random paparazzi or fansite. Something that did not change in Mingyu is how he remained territorial even if he kept on insisting that he’s only with Minghao because he thought the younger man needed the money.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.”, Minghao chokes on his saliva, “Painting took up a lot of my time.”, he tears up at the pain. The doctor laid him on the warm nesting sheets specially made for Minghao since he cannot go to the hospital. For the past few months, Junhui has been with Minghao through his heat. The younger confessed that he stopped taking pills because Mingyu’s parents might find out, they have been asking for grandchildren too so Minghao cannot take the risk of being found out. Their lies will be found out. It would break everyone’s hearts, except Mingyu’s.

Minghao whimpers again once his strained back meets the warm fluffy blankets. “Clothes- take off.”, he incoherently babbles, eyes closed tightly. Junhui quickly removes the pieces of clothing, unravelling Minghao’s untouched skin. Although they have been with each other for the past few months, Minghao never invited Jun to knot him. The older respects it, the problems that would ensue once they successfully mate would surely shake the celebrity world. What with Mingyu’s band only rising as if they haven’t been topping the charts for the past year.

Helping the Omega might be out of his own Alpha’s need but when Junhui learned of Minghao’s whole story, he found Minghao’s whole disposition saddening. Maybe it was also fate that brought them together.

Wen Junhui is a young unmated doctor. He met his destined one during college. While he’s studying Medicine, his younger mate is studying Law. They were both shooting for the stars, they already have their whole future planned. Where they’re going to live and how many kids they were going to have. He remembers her sharp eyes and sweet voice as clear as day. He still remembers how she would run her fingers through his hair during their most trying times while they were still in university. 

He also remembers how the emergency room’s gates flipped when the gurney entered, an Omega lying on the pristine white sheets. He was only in his second year of training for residency when he saw her enter his department.

“Sir, she fainted while crossing the street. Good thing the lights were red.”, the rescuing nurse recounts, “But these diagnoses were also found hidden in her belongings, we need emergency surgery Doc.”, the nurse hands him over an envelope. Inside were the results of a scan made on his Omega.

Brain tumor.

Junhui had to be forcefully pulled away from the premises while the other residents took over his mate’s body. An emergency surgery needs to be done quickly or she’ll shut down.

  
  


When Junhui came to, she was gone.

Minghao knows his story very well, even crying when he learned of it a few months after Junhui took him in. Junhui understands, he has told it to other people one too many times. Now, he’s going to make everything right. If he cannot save his mate, then maybe he’ll save others. Which was exactly his reason for taking up his current career. 

He’ll save Minghao.

Junhui knows that Minghao was discovered as a painter when he just entered college. A famous painter took him in after visiting their college organization’s gallery. Junhui knows that he got trained by one of the best in the industry and that the old painter’s legacy was left with Minghao, all his assets and lessons, even if he was not the painter’s kin.

Junhui knows, Mingyu doesn’t.

Mingyu never knew about what Junhui and Minghao does during the Omega’s heat cycles. He was always either away for rehearsals or tour, there was nothing in between. Minghao was left all alone in their desolate penthouse.

Mingyu wasn’t home. Again. The Omega racks their pantry at one in the morning. He has been trying to look for his inspiration for a while now, yet nothing has ever come to him. He has finished some pieces, but he was not satisfied with it at all. Nothing deserves to be a headliner for his next exhibit which was in three months. His stomach growls, he does not want snacks, he does not want any of the instant food he has been eating. Despite living with Mingyu, Minghao has to cook for his own food which is mostly convenience store snacks. He never had the time to learn anything other than fried rice and boiling water for instant noodles.

Junhui turns to his door, somebody just knocked. At this hour? It was already past midnight, unless it’s a thief then- “I’m hungry.”, Minghao pouts at the older.

Junhui turns off the stove, taking two plates for him and Minghao. “How did you know I’ll be awake at this hour?”, he asks while pouring the sauce over the rice.

“I know your schedule. You get out of the hospital around this hour.”, he smiles smugly at the information.

“Then you also know that I don’t have duty for tomorrow.”, Jun replies with a smile, “Do you want to sleepover? Watch movies?”

“Oh.”, Minghao stops chewing. It has been so long since he got invited to anything. Being a painter, more so being Mingyu’s husband, left him with a very small social circle,

“What? Is there a problem?”, Junhui lays back his utensils, worry etching on his face, “Is Mingyu home?”

Minghao blinks, erasing his thoughts, “No. No, he isn’t”, he reassuringly scoops a serving on his spoon, “He’s on a tour again, I guess?”

“You guess.”, Jun laughs haughtily. “You’re his husband, you should know what he’s doing.”

“Well, there’s a lot of things I don’t know about him.”, Minghao swallows first, “And a lot of things he does not know about me.”

Junhui huffs, “So, are you staying over?”, he looks up with pleading eyes.

“Do I get to choose the movie?”

“Sure!”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did say i was going to update every week, right? i appreciate your kudos and comments guys! i just feel like with the premise of the story right now, i dont think a lot will like it lmao but i really appreciate the well wishes hahahaha i might not be able to reply asap but i see you guys, i always check my mails lol
> 
> is it gonna pick up soon? you wouldnt want to ask that because im scared as well because of how these scenes will turn out lmao and remember, this one's a slow burn and i really tried to make it feel like it
> 
> again, thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which love takes in the form of familiarity

Minghao got back later that evening, he did not even notice how fast time flew because he and Junhui had been enjoying it a lot. While he was checking his phone for messages, the door opened again. His heart slightly fell knowing that it could only be Mingyu. Whose scent would it be this time? Another girlgroup member? An actress? A fan?

None of the above.

The Alpha clumsily removed his shoes, throwing it on the shoe rack on the wall. Well, this is new, Minghao thinks. 

The Alpha was drunk.  _ That, _ wasn’t new.

Mingyu tipsily crosses the distance between them. Minghao expects the older to just pass by but the taller narrowed his eyes when he got nearer. “What was that?”, he slurs in his drunken haze.

“What is what?”, Minghao nonchalantly asks. The older suddenly nuzzled his nose on Minghao’s neck, “You smell like another Alpha.”, Mingyu pulls back with a disappointed frown on his face.

Minghao did not expect Mingyu to be home so he did not even bother scrubbing off Jun’s scent all over him, “I-“, he scrambles his brain for excuses, licking his lips, “I went outside. Had to buy paint. I might have bumped onto another Alpha.”, he smiles with what he hopefully thinks would convince Mingyu. The Alpha smugly grins, taking the Omega’s wrist, pulling him towards the master’s bedroom.

“Mingyu?”, the younger panics. Although he was drunk, Mingyu’s commanding ability was still powerful. “What are you doing?”

Minghao tried to pull his arm back, wants to escape Mingyu’s hold. He does not like it, he wants to go to Jun.

The other Alpha will understand him, Jun will save him.

But Minghao knows right now that he can’t.

The Alpha lays Minghao on the bed, hovering over him. “You’re mine, you hear that?”, Mingyu noses the younger's neck, which the Omega freely bares for him. Minghao held his breath, this was the closest they’ve been ever since they got bound.

He feels Mingyu’s body go slack, he fell asleep.

The following day, Minghao woke up alone. Only his side of the bed was left warm. He wonders if last night really happened, maybe it was just a dream. Minghao goes around the penthouse and notes that it’s like Mingyu never even came home. Maybe it was just his Omega hallucinating, longing for his Alpha.

  
  


“What’s this?”, Mingyu waves a small envelope in the air. He did not even knock, Minghao’s eye twitched. What peeves him the most is when people interrupt him while he’s working, but maybe just this once. Mingyu is finally home for the whole day so he lets it go.

“Can you not read? It’s an invitation to my exhibit.”, Minghao grabs his orange paint and pours it in a smaller container.

“I know, but why did you have to send this to the studio yesterday, you could have just told me personally or maybe you can hand it over.”

“I don’t know your schedule, I was expecting you’ll be outside the whole time, so I did not even bother.”, he shrugs, mixing the paint on his palette. The Omega was telling him to calm down, but not when he’s already full of this mating bullshit.

“I don’t know if I can go, we might have a meeting with the executives in the afternoon.”, he states with a quirked lip.

“Then don’t go.”, honestly, Minghao did not even expect that Mingyu would go. He just gave it for formalities. Mingyu’s ears detected the distress in his Omega’s voice.

“Are you mad?”, he carefully asks.

_ So now you care? _ Minghao thinks sourly, his brush getting even more flattened while combining the paint. “I’m not.”, Minghao’s tone took a pitch higher yet he perfectly knows that Mingyu wouldn’t know that.

“I’ll see what I can do.”, Mingyu states, “And can you please fix the smell of paint? It’s starting to get into my room.”, he waves his hand around as if driving away the scent before closing the door.

Minghao’s heart finally calmed down, he stares at his palette. The hues were not even what he wanted.

  
  


The Omega smiled at the small crowd applauding for him. The host then opened the floor for everyone to finally appreciate Minghao’s works for the past year. Before the program started, he already met Mingyu’s parents, they visited and even told him that they would like to buy some pieces. He offered some of them for free, as a present for treating him well yet they insisted that they were willing to pay him for his art.

“Hey.”, Minghao turns to the soft voice to his left.

“You came.”, he returns the smile appreciatively. “Your patients aren’t going to be mad?”

Junhui chuckles, “No they won’t, they liked the paintings you sent to the hospital.”

“They do?”, Minghao’s eyes twinkled in excitement, the doctor invited the painter to present to the children’s ward last month. Most of them gained interest in his art, asking him lots of questions about what inspires him, what is the meaning of this and that. Minghao loved the feeling of being with them, more than the feeling of being in his house with Mingyu.

Junhui hands him a glass of champagne, clinking it together before replying, “Yeah, the director by the way…”, he takes a sip of the drink, “Wants to know if maybe…”, the Alpha titters on his words.

“Maybe what?”, Minghao nervously asks, he told Junhui about something he had wanted to do for so long and maybe this is his chance. 

“Maybe you can hold a workshop with the kids?”, the Omega could have shouted if only they weren’t surrounded by his audience. Junhui knows that Minghao has been dreaming of having an art workshop with children and the hospital was the perfect venue for it. Minghao grabs Jun’s arm to control his excitement, but he can’t help it. He ends up hugging the older’s neck while jumping around, even pressing a kiss on Junhui’s cheek.

“I will! I will! Oh my god thank you so much Junhui.”, he says with tears in his eyes. He was so excited he cannot help it. Minghao adores the children and he’s glad they appreciated his work a lot.

“Okay, I’ll tell the director.”, their faces were so close, but Minghao does not mind, he’s really happy.

A squeal broke their small bubble of joy, murmurs started all over, phones were pulled out. A tall figure stands out from the crowd of people. Mingyu walks in all his handsome glory. A suit draped on his shoulders, a pair of black sunglasses rests on his face. Minghao immediately breaks his hug with Junhui. 

Mingyu pulls the sunglasses and rests it on top of his head. The Alpha walks towards Minghao, embracing his hips and kisses his crown, “Your art looks great.”

“You haven’t even looked at the entire gallery.”, Minghao deadpans in a soft voice muffled by Mingyu’s suit. Jun scoffs insultingly at the side, immediately clearing his face of mirth.

“I just know you’re a great painter, I’ll look at it after.”, he tells while looking around the area. Some old ladies cooed at the show of affection. The Alpha’s eyes shot down at Junhui. Mingyu brings the Omega behind him and faces the other Alpha, chest out as if to show off. “I know your scent.”

Even if he was unmated, he was still an Alpha. Junhui can be intimidating, his stance changes, showing off. The surrounding people start to cower, knowing how those invisible hackles appear when Alphas are about to fight.

Minghao gets in between the two show-offs, “Mingyu, this is Doctor Wen Junhui. His hospital is inviting me for a workshop.”, he politely introduces. A scuffle would be the least thing he wants right now in his exhibit.

Junhui offers his hand, Mingyu takes it with a firm grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh... i forgot to post on time lmao i might have been too distracted all day hahahaha
> 
> time flies so fast!! it has been three weeks since i signed the devil's contract by posting this and i still can't believe i ever posted this hahahaha  
> anyway, things should be picking up soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear kim mingyu,  
> we love you but you're an asshole
> 
> regards,  
> yoon jeonghan and co

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself that if i finished some work today, ill post a chapter so here it is lmao aside from it being a sort of a reward to myself, i also posted this to make up for the late post yesterday lol

Mingyu dazedly enters the house. Kicking his shoes out of his foot, not caring where it lands. He came home from a drinking session with his band.

Drunk Mingyu is Emo Mingyu. It’s when he pours his deepest thoughts and feelings out. From what he can remember, he just told his bandmates about the strange Alpha with a familiar scent from Minghao’s exhibit.

“Ohoho, so there’s _another_ Alpha?”, Jeonghan’s laugh was irritating. It feels like he knows something that Mingyu doesn’t know.

“So what if his scent is familiar? Maybe he passed by the hospital earlier that day.”, Jihoon infers while pouring himself another drink.

“No, no.”, Mingyu slurs, “The scent was strong on his neck.”, Mingyu points at his collarbones. His three other friends stared at each other.

“Are you sure about that? Positive?”, Seokmin inquires. He likes Minghao, they have only met twice but the Beta immediately knows that he could have been closer with the younger. If only Mingyu brought him along to some of their rehearsals or even concerts. Mingyu nods, head slipping on his arms.

Jeonghan takes a shot, “You know, if there’s another man.”, Mingyu’s head shots up threateningly, “If!”, Jeonghan emphasizes, “ _If_ there is another man, then why do you care?”, Jihoon and Seokmin hums in agreement. “Didn’t you just say you agreed to be bound so your parents could stay away? So your parents would stop bugging you? Because as I recall correctly you thought”, he gestures with a hand, “Quote unquote Minghao is a desperate painter”. The older snorts as he finishes his drink. “You got your mate! You got your money! You got your fucking night life as if nobody is waiting for you at home! What else do you want?!”, then it suddenly hit Mingyu like an iron club. In reality, he does not believe in destined mates and whatnot, yet that one fortunate afternoon, he has to ask their driver to pull over because his Alpha was calling out. Scratching his chest, asking to be freed. Yes, he wants freedom but sometimes he thinks it’s a pity how Minghao agrees to be used for his liberty.

“He does not let me do those things.”, Mingyu childishly complains while swirling the drink in his glass.

“Does he really? Did he tell you that?”, there it is again, that menacing tone Jeonghan is using. Pressing him for information and confessions he could only give in his drunken state. “Being mates do not instantly mean that you love each other.”, he takes the whole shot before continuing, “It takes time, effort, and communication and a whole lot of stupid romantic shit.”, the older shoots the Alpha a dirty look, “But I doubt you have all of those.”

Mingyu was never able to talk to Minghao without faking it. It seems like he got used to their charades when they got bound that he cannot even put his guard down whenever the younger is around. He cannot— because there were times when it feels like his heart was going out of its confines. He does not believe in mates.

One time, he saw the Omega with his dogs, Bonnie and Clyde obviously liked his mate, but Mingyu could only watch from afar. He watches as the younger pets and plays with them as if they were also his. There was another time when he saw Minghao talking to his mother in their penthouse’s living room, he was about to get water when he overheard the younger telling stories.

“Oh yes, Mingyu wants to give you grandchildren too, don't worry we have been trying.”, the laugh that follows was so dry and awkward, even Mingyu could feel it.

“There’s this restaurant we have been frequenting, they have great Chinese food Mom! I almost forgot your dishes.”, that— that doesn’t entirely sound like a lie. But Mingyu has never taken Minghao out to anything? Maybe Minghao goes out all alone whenever he’s away.

From then on, he stopped going home late. Even if he does not believe in the concept of destined mates, he cannot handle the nagging feeling whenever he catches Minghao turning his body away from him. He feels his hackles rising, Mingyu does not like Minghao _that way_ , does he?

What Kim Mingyu can never forget though, is the look on Minghao’s face whenever he’s painting. He was about to leave the house later that one day, thinking of bidding Minghao goodbye although he never does it. He decides that fuck it, maybe he’ll do it at least once.

The door to Minghao’s separate room was open, the smell of paint permeated Mingyu’s nose, it’s starting to get annoying. Didn’t he just tell the Omega to fix it the other day? When he peeks though, he sees the younger in deep focus in front of the canvas. Eyebrows knitted in focus, his earphones plugged in. Mingyu watches him use his hands instead of a paintbrush. Maybe he’s trying something new? He quietly observes the younger as he works. The only memories he has of Minghao was his silhouette whenever he comes home from a company party, his fake smiles in front of his parents, and the Omega’s face while he was reading his scripted vow. He does not know what he wrote there, he just imagined that maybe it’s like a song.

Mingyu never got to tell him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative summary to this whole series: confused aries and scorpio refuse to talk shit out watch who lowers their pride first 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with a weird twist, mingyu questions what he really wants to be in minghao's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: slight violence?

There has been something bothering Mingyu since he arrived at the penthouse building, but he cannot pinpoint what it is. Minghao was not in the kitchen nor in the living room when he arrived. He sort of expects it knowing that it’s almost midnight. The Alpha was about to enter his bedroom when he saw the light in Minghao’s painting room was still open, maybe he could tell him good night? He marches towards the door, opening it— finally, it hits him.

It awfully smells like an Omega in heat. His senses suddenly became alert, the room was open but Minghao wasn’t inside. He looks around, there were no closets to hide in, maybe he’s in his room? He runs, his Alpha calling for his mate. Mingyu turns on the light but Minghao’s sheets were all made, no sign of being nested by an Omega. The Alpha in him is starting to thrash in frustration, where could his Omega be?!

Mingyu rushes outside, remembers his dilemma in the elevator. Now he knows, Minghao must have rode the elevator. To the hospital? When he gets to the ground floor, he immediately asks the receptionist if an Omega in heat passed by, only to get a negative answer. Mingyu rushes to the stairs, intent on trailing Minghao’s scent, he must be still in the building but where?!

A floor before the eighth, Mingyu sensed that Minghao’s scent was getting stronger. He leaps on every step, looking left and right for any sign of Minghao. There.

Mingyu lifts his head and sees a door leading towards the room underneath theirs, he strides pointedly, knocking heavily on the door. It took him a few minutes before it got answered by its inhabitant.

“Sorry we’re kinda busy-“, Mingyu’s pupils dilated at the presence of an Alpha. Minghao’s scent is stronger inside. It was the doctor Minghao introduced to him.

“You fucker! Where is my mate!”, he growled, pushing the older Alpha out of the way, forcefully letting himself in. Humanity be damned, his Omega is in heat inside another Alpha’s house. Junhui falls in a messy heap on the ground yet he does not back out. The doctor pushes the guitarist against the door, 

“You are not entering my house Kim Mingyu, get out!”, Jun strangles the taller and pulls the knob to kick Mingyu out.

“My Omega is in heat! Fucking- let go of me!”, he starts to thrash around. He manages to get out of the other’s chokehold. He pushed aside the doctor’s arm, wheezing when he felt he could breathe again.

“ _ Your _ Omega?!”, Jun scoffs arrogantly, “Mingyu you were never there for Minghao!”

So, his mate is really in here. “Fuck you, where is he? I want my mate!”, Mingyu tracks the scent, looks for where the Alpha might be hiding his Omega.

“Mingyu there’s no  _ my. _ ”, Junhui folds his arms in front of his chest, “How long has it been since you and Minghao were together?”, he coolly inquires despite the tension hanging around them.

Mingyu almost got a whiplash when he turned back, “We-“, how long was it really? He does not remember.

“Do you even know that he’s going on heat today?”

“I-“

“Do you know what happens to him during his heat?”

“I don’t-“

“You don’t know anything Kim Mingyu because you never really tried!”, Junhui finally breaks in a sarcastic tone, laughing in between. “Minghao suffered for months all alone until I rescued him.”, his voice takes a more serious tone. “Do you know how hard it is for Minghao?”, The doctor scoffs, Mingyu feels like he’s been clowned all along. “I had to attend to him because  _ every single time _ you were not there for him.”, Junhui punctuates each words with an insulting vibe.

“You’re unmated.”, Mingyu states as a matter of fact when he noticed the Alpha’s unique scent.

“Unmated but Minghao prefers he’d be with me rather than you Mingyu.”, Jun’s eyebrows shot up in mirth, “Imagine that? He’d rather be with an unmated instead of his real mate?!”

Mingyu completely growls, slamming Junhui against the door, “Where the fuck is he.”, the venom in his voice was apparent.

“Jun?”

Both alphas turn towards the small voice coming out of the bedroom. Minghao came out naked only wrapped with a huge blanket.

“Mingyu?! Why are you here?!”, he starts to panic, remembering that he was still naked inside Junhui’s home. God, he was still in heat, what is happening?!

“Let’s go Minghao.”, Mingyu marches towards the younger, ready to pull him back to their house when Junhui quickly ran and blocked his way.

“You’re not taking Minghao.”, he sternly declares, ready to fight if needed.

“I’m his mate, get out of the way.”, Mingyu stares back down.

Minghao gasps sharply, “Jun, it hurts.”, his knees buckling, the Omega falls unceremoniously on the ground. The duvet hanging on his shoulders falling off too, his mate smells sharply of another Alpha.

_ Another Alpha _ , taking better care of his mate when he could have been there from the start. Mingyu could feel the sharp stinging in his arms, wants to take the Omega and make love to him.

“Minghao let’s-“, Mingyu pulls the younger’s hand.

Slap.

Jun and Mingyu jolt at the resonating sound, “Don’t.”, Minghao curls up, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Everything about him feels sensitive, his skin feels awfully warm, the Omega awake again and ready to be mated. “Don’t touch me.”

Mingyu slowly pulls back, his heart and Alpha longing for his mate’s touch. It’s not helping that as Minghao’s Alpha, his rut is also triggered by the sweet pheromones emitted by the younger.

Junhui wipes the younger’s tears, “Shh… It’s okay, I’m here.”, Minghao succumbs to the older Alpha’s embrace. The doctor turns to Mingyu, “His Omega is starting to ignore your Alpha.”, guilt overflowing in his voice.

He wanted this.

_ He asked for this. _

He will save Minghao.

But why does it all feel so wrong?

Mingyu’s Alpha scratches his chest, it’s starting to hurt him. “No... no that’s not true.”, he whispers in disbelief, watches as his Omega submits to the other Alpha’s presence.

“You’ve been long absent during his heat, it’s starting to call for me.”, Jun smiles while petting Minghao’s head. “It’s not my fault I was always here whenever he needed me.”, he smiles as the Omega whimpers with his every touch. It pains him that after all this time, maybe it was not him. The Universe won't stop revolving for them no matter how much time they spend with each other. He could give Minghao all the care and love he failed to give his true mate but in the end, there can never be  _ them. _

The guitarist steps back, trying to blink back the tears. He’s not going to show his weakness in front of another Alpha. He was strong. He was built to protect. He-

Was wrong.

“Then again, my late Omega wouldn’t want me snatching another person’s mate.”

It's like something snapped within Junhui. He clenches his fists so hard, his heart at odds with his instinct. Trying to hold back his Alpha, clawing for the Omega before him. He doesn't deserve this. Minghao doesn't deserve this.

“Jun?”, the Omega inquires. Mingyu looks up as the doctor stands up, lifting the younger's body in his arms.

“I’ll give you one last chance Kim Mingyu.”, he carefully hands over Minghao but the Omega thrashes around the other's hold. Mingyu carries and hugs him tightly, Minghao almost melted when he felt the presence of another Alpha. “I’ll be guarding him, I’ll catch him once you fuck up and I won’t be giving him back.”, Jun swipes up Minghao’s hair, sees the younger staring at him longingly, “Remember that Kim Mingyu.”

  
  


Mingyu lays down Minghao on his bed, contemplating about his next move when the Omega scrambled towards the farthest end of the mattress.

“I said don’t touch me.”, Minghao sharply asserts, pulling the duvet around his body.

“But Ming-“

“Don’t touch me.”, he hides under all the covers.

“Minghao your Omega needs me.”, Mingyu tries to bargain, feels his Alpha itching to reach out to the Omega.

“Didn’t you just hear what the doctor said?!”, he peeks his eyes underneath all the fabric, “My Omega likes him more.”

Mingyu bites his lower lip for his pained Alpha, “You’re making this harder for the both of us Minghao. Your heat and my-“

“I don’t care Mingyu. I don’t need you.”, it left a bitter taste on Minghao’s tongue.

The Alpha takes a step back, “O-okay.”, he sighs. If that’s what his Omega wants. “I’ll-", he was strong. He was built to protect. "I'll stay outside, just tell me if you need anything.”, he bows his head and turns around. Before he left, he turns around, heading towards one of his dressers. He takes all the pillows and blankets in his closet, even some of his clothes, making a nest for Minghao. “I’m not good at this.", the nest was poorly made it was giving away from all the weight of misplaced pillows and blankets. A sorry attempt at forgiveness. "But I guess I’ll learn for next time.”, he fixes the sides, “For now, this will do.”, he pats the small structure and then leaves. Minghao jeers, that is only if Mingyu would be there for his next heat. For now, he revels in the scent of an Alpha etched on the bed. Moving down where the pillows and blankets are more prominent and lumped together. Junhui may not be with him right now, but for now, he’ll have to take care of it by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are picking up my Dudes! i wonder what's next in store for our adorable mates!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe one last time?

The Omega wakes up to the smell of fried eggs and pancakes. His sore body called for food, so he blindly followed the aroma of the meal. Surprisingly, a tall figure was moving around expertly in their kitchen. He was still bare, he did not even bother dressing up when he sat on his usual seat on the small dining table.

Mingyu almost dropped the pan he was holding when he saw his mate already awake. “G-good morning.”, nice move Mingyu.

Minghao only nods, maybe the food isn’t for him? What was he expecting, the Omega chuckles to himself while moving towards the cereals.

“What are you doing?”, the Alpha asks, moving all his dirtied utensils in the sink.

“I’m getting cereal for myself, isn’t that obvious?”

“Uhh… I made pancakes?”, Mingyu shows the dish plated on the table, “For you?”

“For me?”, the Alpha slowly nods, watches the Omega go back to his seat. Minghao slices a bit and directs it towards his mouth, “Are you sure this isn’t laced with poison?”, Minghao hesitates.

“Why would I do that to you?”, Mingyu deflates, feeling sorry that he must have really neglected his mate for him to act frigidly despite serving him food.

“I don’t know, maybe you finally discovered your parents already signed the inheritance papers.”, Minghao shrugs, finally eating the slice.

“About that.”, Mingyu trails off, “They said they won’t sign it unless we give them grandchildren.”

The fork clangs loudly against the porcelain plates, “Mingyu you know I did not agree to this.”, Minghao’s voice was picking up in anger.

“You…”, the Alpha looks at his mate, sees the frustration in Minghao’s whole being, “You have never considered mating with me?”

“Why would I?! You never acted like my mate Mingyu. From  _ the start.  _ Oh wait-“, Minghao looks aside with humor, “You  _ did _ act. And you were great. Best Actor.”, he pushes back the chair.

“Where are you going?”

“What? Alpha doesn’t like Omega rebelling? Alpha wants Omega to submit!?”, it’s like he was spitting poison, and it was gnawing guiltily at Mingyu’s heart. “News flash Mingyu, you never felt like a mate to me.”, Minghao walked straight to the master’s bedroom. He’ll stay there for a while since he has marked his scent all over the stuff Mingyu set for him.He’ll make sure that once he gets back, Mingyu won’t even get a sniff of his pheromones.

Minghao is right. Mingyu’s Alpha wants the Omega to submit, he wants to mark and knot the younger. But he knows now, better than anyone else, that forcing the younger into anything he does not want will not do good for them.

It was the third day of his heat when Minghao left the master’s bedroom. He sneaked in the middle of the night when a wave subsided to snatch some snacks and water. The door hits something as he pushes it out. Minghao lithely fits through the small space and sees his Alpha’s body in deep slumber, in front of the door like a guard dog. It was a known fact that when Alphas are not allowed by their Omegas to mate them, they would stay guarding their den, in this case, the bedroom, to protect them from other Alphas. Minghao ignores the older and walks straight to the pantry to get his necessities.

The next morning, Minghao ran out of water in the middle of the afternoon so even if he does not have a choice, he had to get out of the room. Risking the chance of Mingyu seeing him. The Omega has been locking himself inside the room for the past two nights, keeping himself away from the Alpha. When he gets outside, he sees Mingyu fine tuning his guitar on their sofa.

“No work?”, his curiosity won over him.

Mingyu looks up, “I called in absent, so I can take care of you.”, Minghao snorts. Maybe he just wants to take a break from rehearsing all day all night.

“What, for the past three days?”, Minghao asks incredulously.

“Yeah.”

“Mingyu you barely moved your ass, you’re not taking care of me.”, he opens the refrigerator and notices that there were tupperwares stacked on each other with notes on it.

_ Heat this for 1 minute in the microwave. _ The squiggly writing says.

“I woke up last night when you went out. I saw you taking the cookies and chips.”, Mingyu leaned on the kitchen counter dividing the living room and the kitchen. “You’re going to be sick if you just eat those.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I don’t.”, the Alpha shrugs, “I just looked it up on the internet then I tried if I can pull it off. It tastes decent I swear.”, he puts both hands up in surrender.

Minghao squints at the show of sincerity. They’ve gone too long with the lies, he does not know which one is fake or real. Either way, his stomach has been begging for real food and since he obviously can’t go down to ask Junhui to cook for him, he follows the direction and takes all his necessities inside the room. He’s going to eat alone.

  
  


After his heat subsided, he made sure to disinfect the whole room, washing the pillows, blankets, and clothes with a strong scented laundry soap so Mingyu won’t be able to smell him. He even bought a couple of air fresheners to clean the room of his scent.

Mingyu has been around too much. No, he’s been going home a lot and it’s starting to bother Minghao. He already has a routine set for himself every day and seeing Mingyu everywhere was ruining his habit. Minghao stopped eating on the dining table, opting to take it inside his own room. Minghao cannot even visit Jun, so they could only meet each other through FaceTime during the doctor’s breaks. If he spent a lot of time locking himself up in his painting room before, then this time’s much longer, if that’s even possible. Sometimes Mingyu is in the kitchen, cooking food. Sometimes he’s lounging in the living room with his guitar or watching movies. Minghao does not pay him any attention.

“You’ve rarely been hanging out.”, Jeonghan tells Mingyu during their rehearsal break.

“He’s wooing the mate.”, their manager, Soonyoung, points out which makes everybody laugh, except Mingyu who was pouting while wiping away his sweat.

“What? Have your flirting techniques gone rusty?”, Jihoon notes while twirling his drumsticks.

They were only received with an ominous silence, the awkwardness obviously coming out of Mingyu’s body. He could not run out of this inquisition; he has no excuses.

“Seriously?!”, Seokmin yells on the microphone making all of them cringe at the sharp feedback after. “Sorry, but- Mingyu what happened to you?”

There were tears pooling in Mingyu’s eyes. He may be the only Alpha in the group but he was the youngest after all. He grew up and grew stupid after a few years of stardom but he’s still obviously a puppy at heart. Jeonghan quickly sets his bass down, hugging the younger to console him.

“I told you not to do it.”, the oldest member chastises.

“But I never thought mates were supposed to be like this…”

“What’s done is done, no need to cry over it.”, the Beta runs a comforting hand all over the Alpha’s back.

“He told me I never felt like a mate to him.”, Mingyu hiccups, whispering against Jeonghan’s flannel shirt.

“You were obviously not acting like it.”, Jihoon deadpans while playing with his sticks. The silence after makes him look at his bandmates only to see them, including their manager, sharply eye him in annoyance. “What?! Did I fucking lie?”, Mingyu wails in disagreement.

“He said he prefers to be with that unmated doctor more than he wanted to be with me.”

Seokmin sighs, finally turning off the microphone before speaking. “I have to agree with Jihoon.”, Mingyu looks back at his traitorous friend. “No offense Mingyu but you kept on acting like a jerk even after you got bound. You’re lucky Soonyoung and the PR people are great at concealing your stupidity.”

“That’s enough Seokmin.”, Jeonghan reprimands, pulling the Alpha on the couch by the door. “For starters, how have you been ‘wooing’ Minghao?”

Mingyu messily wipes the tears and snot away from his face, “Well, I cooked him food.”

“Then?”, the Beta urges him to explain further, “We know you can cook Mingyu.”

“Then- that’s it.”, his voice slowly fades out, his Alpha has been getting weaker and weaker for the past few months because of the lack of interaction with his mate and he just realized this just now. Seokmin and Jihoon roll their eyes at the confession, Soonyoung mutters an  _ I knew it  _ under his breath.

Jeonghan clicks gis tongue, “C’mon guys! That’s not helping, let’s help Mingyu for once!”, letting the Alpha hide his face on his shoulder because of the embarrassment.

“We have been helping, Jeonghan, but he was not listening.”, Jihoon chided irritatedly.

“Okay, then one last time.”, Jeonghan pinches Mingyu’s cheek, “And you better listen well this time young one.”

“Mingyu!”, Minghao fumed, striding out of his painting room. “What the fuck are those?”

“I bought you painting materials?”

Minghao frustratedly snatches his hair, “I don’t use that type of paint!”, he infuriatingly snapped.

“But it’s the most expensive one they have?”

“Mingyu just because it’s expensive doesn’t mean that it’s what I prefer!”, Minghao exhales, calming down himself. “Take them out of my room I’m not going to use them, you just wasted money and they’re taking up a large space in my room , I hate it.”, he marches back to his room, leaving a disheartened Alpha.

Minghao scrunches his brows in confusion. There’s no food anywhere? He swears there were still packets of ramen in the pantry last time he checked.

“There’s no food?”, he exhales in disappointment, closing the refrigerator.

“Let’s eat outside.”, Mingyu suddenly appeared behind him, jolting the Omega.

“What about the groceries?”

“We’ll do that after eating. It’s still early.”

  
  


Riding Mingyu’s car sure brings back a lot of Minghao’s old bitter memories of being used. He can clearly remember when his thoughts of having a happy bounded life was broken by Mingyu’s desire for freedom. As an Omega, he only wished to be bound to an Alpha who will understand him and respect him as an Omega. But it seems like even that, Mingyu cannot give him. To hell with the comfort of living in a huge ass penthouse, it was no different when he still lived in his old apartment. At least there, he does not have to avoid his Alpha.

“I feel like having Chinese cuisine, do you have any suggestions?”, Mingyu speaks while waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

Minghao decides to humor him, “Turn left, I know one place.”

_ “Haohao!”, _ the owner of the old restaurant emerges from the kitchen to kiss his forehead. Minghao reciprocates her affection with a hug,  _ “It’s been so long since you visited!” _ , the lady coos in Mandarin.  _ “Oh?” _ , knowing that she wouldn’t be understood,  _ “You’re not with Junhui? What happened to that great boy?” _

“He has work Auntie.”, he shrugs, not lying one bit. With that, the old woman takes them to the table, bidding them that she’ll be back with the menu.

She returns with two menu boards, handing it to the mates. Mingyu quickly scans it,  _ “Do you have any recommendations?”, _ he directs to the lady which immediately makes Minghao and her flustered. His flow while speaking was so clean, it surprised Minghao. The Alpha takes the discomposed lady’s suggestion then she moves back behind the kitchen doors.

“I didn’t know you can speak another language.”, Minghao notes in slight awe.

Mingyu grins knowing how he cleanly pulled the stunt,  _ “I have to be able to communicate properly with our fans.” _ , he shrugs, “My father also required me to study them so I can understand our clients better.”

Impressed, Minghao further inquires, “By the way, if you were an only child, you should’ve expected to get all your family’s riches.”, the younger thanks the waiter who served them their drinks.

“It’s not that easy.”, Mingyu folds his fingers in front of him, watching Minghao intently. The restaurant has nice soft yellow lighting with an orangey glow. It gives off the sense of home, maybe that’s why Minghao likes this place a lot. “Since I took up my dream of becoming a guitarist, my father believed that I cannot handle corporate work. I finished studying though, I graduated before we had our break around our second year of debut, yet he still doesn’t believe in me since I don‘t have…”, he finger quotes, “notable experiences.”, Minghao takes it all in while sipping his water, finally understanding what has been disturbing him for so long. It really wasn’t easy especially with persistent parents such as Mingyu’s. “His last condition was to give him grandchildren, he says that maybe I’ll learn to be responsible if I were able to raise one.” 

“I’m still not doing it though.”, Minghao unsympathetically interjected.

“I’m not forcing you to do it.”

“Then what now? Is this it?”, he flails his hands, “We are never going to work and you’re not going to get your full freedom unless I agree to mate with you. But since I don’t want it too, then what’s the point of being married?”

“You still don’t want to try?”

“What? This- this relationship thing?”, Mingyu shoots him a pointed hopeful look. “Are you fucking kidding me? After almost a year of living alone and bearing your apathetic ass?”

“Please", Mingyu slams his palm on the table, loud enough to interrupt Minghao yet not enough to gather attention on their table. It would be a great issue if a strange paparazzi overhears Minghao. “Please, Minghao. I want to try..”, he forges on, “I’m giving us a shot.”

"Forgiveness does not come that easy."

"What if you fall for me?"

Minghao scoffs in disbelief, his eyes meet with Mingyu's as if asking for a challenge.

"Make me."

They went to the grocery right after their meal, Mingyu promising the old lady that they’ll visit again next time.

“I know he’s your mate.”, the lady whispers to Minghao once Mingyu turns his back to start the car’s engines. She finally gave the Omega a Fighting! hand sign before pushing him forward. Minghao smiles at the owner’s antics.

  
  


Minghao pushes the cart along the aisles while Mingyu goes ahead to pick fresh goods. He was designated to buy their other personal supplies since he knows their pantry better. He catches a sight of his mate at the open freezer, bagging fresh chicken and beef. Minghao strolls beside the Alpha, “I didn’t know you can shop.”

Mingyu turns up at the voice, “You mean this? Picking the good ones?”, he hands the plastic bag over to the staff to have it sealed, “Who do you think is doing the groceries?”

“Uh… me?”

“You only do that on a whim when supplies suddenly run out, but I’ve been buying all the food since we moved in together.”, Mingyu drops the sealed bag on their cart then moves to the fruits and vegetable section. Back then, he figured that Mingyu’s parents might have called one of their staff to buy their groceries so Minghao did not mind it at all.

“The vegetables here are no good, let’s move to another store.”, Mingyu states disappointedly while they were checking out their items.

“Isn’t this enough for the day? Somebody will find out who you are and then they're going to mob you and I don't want to be a part of any of that.”, he looks at Mingyu’s masked face, his black cap hiding his hair.

“I need my vegetables and nothing’s gonna change that besides”, the Alpha holds his wrists, “You look too skinny, what have you been eating?!”

“That’s none of your business.”

“That is my business because you are my mate.”, Minghao rolls his eyes.

“Ramen and stir fried rice, sometimes I fry eggs and hotdogs. I can also cook stir fry vegetables and miso soup.”

“That’s it?!”, Mingyu pulls down his mask in disbelief. His mate couldn’t possibly have starved himself in convenience store products and fried meals?!

“At least I can cook.”

“Those were all unhealthy. Why did you not tell me?! For almost a year?!”

“Sir, are you paying with cash or card?”, the cashier gives them their retail smile as if softly threatening them. Successfully, it breaks their little dog fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said yesterday i would post another chapter if they drop a teaser and then they did
> 
> now they dropped a gose with a shitton of gyuhao with thicc sexual tension and i was like 🥵🥵  
> cant they just kiss makeup and bag all bsk's money?? lmao that going seventeen ep made this double update so worth it (triple because i put together 2 chapters bec ch 6 is so short lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you only miss the chances that you never take

Day by day, Minghao notices the changes in Mingyu’s routine. It starts with the morning greeting. Before the Alpha leaves, he makes sure to check up on him to say his goodbye. Even if he was up all night in his painting room or sleeping in his bedroom, the Alpha wakes him up to say goodbye. Although disturbed by the intrusion, Minghao simply gives him an  _ Okay  _ or a nod. Whenever Mingyu comes home, he also announces his arrival instead of slurring and kicking his shoes everywhere. He still comes home drunk sometimes, but he makes sure that he never bothers Minghao.

Aside from going home every night after a long day at the studios, the older kept on leaving him food in the refrigerator. Sometimes he sees the laundry fully made, his shirts set on the living room couch for him to pick up. One night when he mindlessly wandered back to the kitchen, he saw the Alpha scrolling through his phone while eating.

“Oh, you’re awake!”, Mingyu jumps in his seat, “Have you eaten?”, Minghao only shakes his head. While he was busy working, he randomly remembered that he only went out for a glass of water, his appetite hasn’t come back to him even if Mingyu insisted on cooking healthier food. Even if he barely touches the food when the Alpha is around, Minghao always ends up finishing it, thinking about the leftovers. “Here, I’ve cooked enough for us.”, Mingyu scrambles for a plate and utensils. Minghao obediently sits across his mate, this must have been one of the few encounters where they weren’t at each other’s necks. Shrugging off the nagging feeling about his Omega not wanting the Alpha anymore, he serves himself a few scoops of rice while Mingyu sets a bowl of curry beside his plate. Once he took a bite, he notes that the older’s cooking has greatly improved since the last pancakes he abandoned.

“Do you…”, the Alpha coughs out before continuing, “…like it?”, he wasn’t looking straight at Minghao, only peeking a few times, his head downturned. The younger nods while chewing his food. Mingyu smiles to himself, putting down his phone.

  
  


_ What do you want for dinner? _

Too formal, Minghao thinks while reading Mingyu’s text message while shopping.

_ whatever anything _

He pockets his phone before going back to the brushes on display. He was deeply pondering if he should really buy a new set when his current ones were still bearable.

“You should take those black ones.”, Minghao jerks at the sudden voice beside him.

“You dyed your hair.”, he whispers, reaching up to the chocolate brown locks. “Is this even allowed in the hospital?”

Junhui laughs, “I think the director went lax on me, so yeah maybe it is allowed.”

“That’s called cheating, it’s unfair you know?”, he folds his arms before him.

The Alpha calls over a staff member to open the glass closet for them, taking the set of brush Minghao has been eyeing for the past few minutes. Junhui gently holds his arm, dragging him towards the counter, “Is this all you need?”, picking up the basket on Minghao’s other hand.

“Well yes- Junhui what are you doing?”

“Paying?”, Minghao bumps the older to the side. 

“No, I’m going to pay for all of these.”, Junhui suddenly poked his side, causing him to fold his body towards the ticklish sensation. He quickly hands over his card to the cashier, telling her not to take anything from Minghao. When the materials were all wrapped, Jun pulled Minghao outside the establishment.

“Let’s get some milk tea, my treat.”

Minghao revels in the cool atmosphere inside the café. The shop has a great aesthetic, the interior was in shades of green and orange giving off a relaxing feel. It was even in the far end of the mall so it overlooks the neighboring mountain. He chose a booth by the window, so he can enjoy the beautiful view. It was really relaxing after stressing over his projects.

The doctor arrives with a tray of milk tea and a plate of green tea mochi.

“Thanks for the treat.”, Minghao takes one of the drinks and pierces it with the straw, enjoying the taro.

“No worries, it’s been so long since we’ve talked.”, Jun sets aside the tray then focusing back on the Omega, “So, how are you?”

“Honestly? I’m fucking tired of him.”

“What? Why? Did he hurt you?”, worry etches on the Alpha’s face. “Should I take you from him?”, Minghao immediately touches the older’s hand perched on top of the table to calm him down.

“He’s just- really overbearing. He’s everywhere! I’m tired of seeing him in the house every day!”

“Minghao you’re living with him, shouldn’t you be glad that he’s finally showing up?”, he holds Minghao’s chin and tilts it left and right, “Looks like he’s been feeding you well too, your cheeks look plumper.”, Jun pokes a rosy cheek earning a giggle from the younger.

“Damn right, I am.”, Mingyu slides beside Minghao with his own tray of milk tea and cheesecake.

“See! I told you he’s everywhere!”, Mingyu nonchalantly stares at Minghao’s aghast face. “I swear I did not come here with him, I promise.”

“Were you two going out again while I was away? That’s cheating Doctor Wen.”, Mingyu rests a cheek on his fist.

“We’re not, I just saw Minghao while shopping.”

Minghao slaps his mate’s shoulders, “Can’t you just?”, he gestures randomly in the air, “I don’t know? Scram!?”

Junhui laughs, the mates turn their attention towards him. He swipes at a stray tear, “You know you look like a cute couple.”

“We’re not!”, Minghao shoots back, appalled. Mingyu secretly grins while taking another bite of his cheesecake. Shaking his head left in right, enjoying Minghao’s distress.

“By the way, about the workshop, are you still up for it?”

Minghao’s mood suddenly brightens up, “Of course I am! When should I go?”, Mingyu silently watches the exchange while eating.

“Director Song said they’ll contact you through e-mail so I gave them your details. Maybe expect a message within the week?”, the doctor explains while shifting his attention to the mates in front of him, entertained at how they don’t even seem to fit yet they still match in ways he cannot point out.

Junhui stands, “I still stand by my word Kim, I’ll take Minghao if you mess up.”, he pushes the art supplies towards Minghao.

“You’re leaving? Already?!”, the younger panics as Junhui starts to walk away.

“Yeah, your husband is picking you up.”

“He’s not-!”, Minghao looks down at Mingyu whose eyes were shining in mirth. The fucker must be really having fun.

“What? Am I not your husband?”, Mingyu cracked while chewing a blueberry. Minghao sits back, his face knotted in all places, arms folded in front of him obviously showing Mingyu that he’s throwing a petty tantrum.

_ Click! _

“Oops, I forgot to put it on silent.”, Mingyu swipes his phone, focusing it back on Minghao.

“The fuck are you doing?”, Minghao scoots farther from the Alpha, but he’s trapped by the glass window.

“I’m taking a photo, the view looks really nice.”, he finds a better angle, “Smile for the camera, baby!”, Minghao slaps his hand away.

Too late.

Before they could even properly leave the mall, people around them were gushing. Minghao almost hit Mingyu for not wearing a decent disguise aside from the black sunglasses. He was walking ahead of Mingyu. They weren’t even touching, the distaste obvious in Minghao’s expression.

“Why are they looking at us?”, he could not bite back the question, there were just too many eyes around them.

“Aside from me being a celebrity?”, Minghao scoffs at the egotistical statement, “I posted your photo.”.

Now he fully shifted attention to his mate, “You what?!”

“On Instagram.”, Mingyu pulls out his phone, “Oh look it has already twenty thousand likes! Wait that’s way more than-“, the Omega hits the Alpha’s arm with a resonating slap, earning them high-pitched squeals from all over. Minghao walks faster, farther so he could get away from Mingyu.

**mingumingu:** What a beautiful view. The mountain also looks good.

_ View all 20292 comments: _

**_seoku02:_ ** _ he looks sad _

**_mingumingu:_ ** _ hes mad at me :c _

The following day, Minghao wakes up to three bouquets of flowers on the foot of his bed. He takes all of them outside, finding Mingyu hunched over on the sofa. The Omega sets the flowers on the coffee table.

“’M sorry.”, Mingyu pitifully looks up at Minghao.

“Wait are you sick?!”, the younger watches as Mingyu swipes a few pieces of tissue out of the box.

“It’s-“, he sneezes hard, “It’s nothing.”

“You’re allergic to flowers aren’t you?!”, Minghao slowly lifts up the bouquets, away from Mingyu but it seems like the pollen still got into the air Mingyu breathed, triggering a sneeze chain.

“Yes.”, the guitarist finally confesses, his nose red from wiping it too much. If only he was not intent on ignoring the older, he would have cooed at the sorry sight.

Minghao narrows his eyes, “I’m throwing these away.”, he walks towards the kitchen only for Mingyu to pull his shirt.

“You don’t like it?!”

“It’s not- it’s not like that.”, the Omega looks to the side, “I’m upset but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you die.”, he pulls off the older’s fingers on his shirt. Mingyu pouts at the separation.

“I could’ve sworn I’m only allergic to dust but I started sneezing when I bought that.”, he mutters softly, “Don’t forget to look at the tag!”, he shouts while Minghao sets to go out.

At the elevator, Minghao checks the tags and chuckles at the silly messages.

_ I am sorry. I’m really sorry. _

_ Will you go out with me tonight? Back to the auntie’s restaurant? _

_ I will make us work. _

“You throwing that away?”, Minghao turns to the man in a suit beside him.

“Uh… yeah.”, he quips.

“Do you mind if I- maybe take one?”, the Omega blinks before handing it to the stranger, not before taking the tags with him.

“Take all of them, they’re not dirty.”, Minghao smiles in gratitude.

“Who’s this from? They look really expensive.”, the businessman wonders while playing with the baby’s breath.

“It’s from my hus-“, husband? Mate? Wasn’t he keeping his Omega away from the Alpha?

The other Omega, he figures, blinks awkwardly at his mental dilemma. “Oh, I see.”, the man chuckles while reading the card. He forgot to take the third card away, the stranger hands it over. “Lovers’ spat huh?”, Minghao nods while waiting for the elevator to take them down. “Take care of your mate, you’re lucky.”, the stranger tells him while balancing the flowers carefully.

“Why?”

“I’ll be taking these to my mate...”, Minghao stares at the man’s sorrowful eyes.

“…to the cemetery.”

He came back to their house with a heavy heart. No matter how much he tried to like the older, it seems like there’s no way he could ever forgive him. Yet whenever he thinks of the unmated people out there— Junhui, the man in the elevator, he thinks that he might be half-fortunate. Maybe they really just got on the wrong foot. They were both young and stupid. He believed in textbook romance while his mate refuses to acknowledge that sometimes the universe always finds its ways to worm two people together in stupidly weird ways.

_ I will make us work. _

Yeah, maybe he should really give it a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got too caught up by the tracklist today ohmghd we're really finally getting age-line units ohmghmgmd im so excited!!
> 
> i have also been reading your comments and believe me when i say that your comments really mean a lot to me. even if im here to give yall pain, i like how yall still here staying and enjoying it lmao at least after all the pain, we'll be having Hey Buddy SeokGyuHao release by the next week and iM SO EXCITED FOR IT!! i badly hope it's good djkflsdjsad
> 
> anyway!! i hope the quarantine has been treating you well! observe social distancing and wear your face masks and wash your hands!!
> 
> TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "Revenge tastes better when it’s hot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who are we?

“Minghao?”, Mingyu turns the knob to the Omega’s painting room after knocking thrice. Minghao’s rule. “We have a problem.”

“What is it?”

The following day, the mates were thrown into an airplane trip to a beach island.

“They gave us a week worth of vacation?! Why?”

“You know why.”, Mingyu side-eyes him while handing over the tickets. All expenses were covered. They must be really excited to be grandparents. Minghao couldn’t ignore the treat though, he has been dreaming of experiencing this country’s great beaches. He never had the time because, well… he has nobody to come with. Before the airplane could even land, Minghao’s face was already resting against the window, overwhelmed by the beautiful sands.

“You like the beach?”, Mingyu watches his mate being enthralled by the place.

“No.”, Mingyu’s heart falls in almost disappointment.

“I love ‘em.”

Minghao cannot bear feeling angry now that he was back to one of the loves of his life. The beach will always be the perfect paradise in his eyes. He would have run towards the waves if only they didn’t have to check-in.

“So, what should we do for the next few days?”, the Alpha plops on the soft bed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the beach.”

“What- now?!”, Mingyu stands up.

“Yeah, got a problem? I want to swim already.”, he takes off his shirt in one go. So that’s why he was already wearing shorts while travelling. Mingyu did not even expect that the Omega would be muscular instead of lean, his eyes scanning the younger’s body. When Minghao noticed what the Alpha was doing, he sharply turned back, covering his body. Taking a cloth bag with his essential stuff.

“I’m coming with you.”, Mingyu picks his luggage up and unlocks it to get his sandals.

“No need.”

“You’re in a foreign beach with lots of known aggressive Alphas, I’m not leaving you alone out there.”, the taller wears his sandals, following behind his mate.

  
  


The place was indeed astonishing. There were even lots of small stores which the mates went to, where they discovered that they might have a lot of similar interests.

“Why are we here? I thought we’re going to swim?”, Minghao sulks, now stuck beside his mate who was busy weaving both of them through the narrow alleys of the island as if it was the back of his hand.

“I want to try some local food, I haven’t eaten since we arrived.”, Minghao struggles to keep up with the Alpha which Mingyu immediately notices so he absentmindedly reached out, taking Minghao’s hand. 

Like jolted by electricity, the younger immediately retracts his arm but to no avail, “What are you doing?”

“Keeping up with the pace?”, they finally enter the tourist center filled with, ofcourse, tourists looking for food and souvenirs.

“Can’t you just walk slower?”, Minghao grunts as he attempts to retract his poor limb from his mate who looks like he’s off for a hunt. “You should’ve eaten at the hotel’s restaurant, you didn’t have to drag me here!”, they are yelling now above the voices of the local vendors and tourists. Must be peak season right now, Minghao thinks.

“I’m hungry!”, Mingyu retorts as they overtake a whole family blocking the way.

“Oh my god you’re a whiny baby you know that?”

It seemed to catch the Alpha’s attention, he looks back and slows down the pace, “I’m your baby?”

Appalled, Minghao’s face contorts in displeasure, “I said you’re a whiny baby.”

“I thought you said “You’re my baby.””, the younger can basically hear the pout in the Alpha’s voice, unbelievable. It’s like this isn’t the same cold, apathetic Alpha who never paid him any attention. What was happening?

They slow down to a stop in front of a small eatery, “Jeonghan recommended this one to me.”, he points at the small stall.

“You eat here?”, Minghao’s surprised that a rich guy such as Mingyu would even choose a place like this to settle for his afternoon meal. He already brought him to one of his favorite Chinese restaurant and even if it was quaint, it wasn’t as simple as this place. They stand behind the counter to line up.

The Alpha glares beside him, and stupidly enough, it was enough to make his Omega cower under his judging stare, “Are you judging the store? Wow, I can’t believe you’ll discrim-”

“What the- No!”, the Omega raises his voice, “I just-”, he nervously scratches his ear, “You’re rich.”

The Alpha lifts an eyebrow at that, “Just because I was born rich doesn’t mean I can’t eat in a small place like this.”

Minghao fixes his mate with an unknowing stare as the other scans through the menu. He shakes his head, fixing his stare down at their joined hands.

_ I can’t understand you. _

  
  
  
  


They were off to finally walk towards the beach when Mingyu saw his mate staring at a corner store just right beside the eatery. He hands the owner his payment before he walked towards the souvenir shop Minghao seems to be staring at for minutes now. His mate must have been fixated on a certain bag. Mingyu picks it up and directs it towards his mate, his eyebrows raising in inquiry if that was what he was looking at.

“What?”, Minghao deadpans, blinking out of his reverie upon noticing that Mingyu was now holding the tote he has been eyeing.

“This what you want?”

“I didn’t tell you I wanted that.”, Minghao redirects the question.

“Is this what you like?”, Mingyu rephrases his inquiry in return insistently.

“Yeah, and what about it?”, Mingyu ignores him and points a shirt at the vendor, handing a couple of bills in return. He returns beside his mate handing the tote and the shirt. “I did not ask you to buy it?”, Minghao confusedly asks but accepts the present regardless.

“I don’t know, I felt like I have to.”, the Alpha blinks naively down at his mate as if he was confused at what he did as well. It wasn’t a big deal, it was just a bag and shirt.

“Why the shirt?”, Minghao pulls out the shirt and puts it on, it was just the right and comfortable size.

“I don’t know?”

“Why are you asking me? I’m asking you!”, his voice wasn’t picking up in tone but the Omega sure was feeling even more antsy and aggressive. Something about having his Alpha doing unfamiliar things for him. It’s weird, but it’s weirdly natural, he feels like preening.

“Goodness Minghao can’t you just accept it without being mad at me for once?”

“Are you...”, he has heard of this from his old friends in high school, something he never experienced because who would ever do this to him when he was just a lanky art kid in class.

“What?”

“Perhaps courting?”, Minghao has heard of this before, Alphas presenting different gifts to their Omega to show that they are a viable candidate as a mate. To show that they can provide and protect.

Mingyu, who was busy shuffling through the other shelf full of scarves, stopped on his tracks. Blinking naively (he has been doing a lot of that to Minghao lately and it feels weird to feel seen by someone who has elected to not do anything with him for months), “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, the older mutters offhandedly as if ignoring the question but Minghao knows that something has clicked in the Alpha’s brain as well.

Now that Minghao has thought about it, Mingyu has been doing this a lot since his last heat. Providing food, running groceries, making sure the laundries are washed, now, buying him random souvenirs he did not even ask for.

Mingyu tosses another scarf his way, it lands on his head. Minghao grunts at the item, pulling the item off his head, he examines it carefully on his hands, “I’m not paying for any of this.”, rather than chide his mate further, he simply rides along his Alpha’s instincts. It’s not like he’s going to say no to free stuff.

“Just take it.”

Again, his Omega preens in satisfaction.

  
  


“I did not get to swim.”, Minghao pouts while laying on the bed. 

Mingyu looks at the bags lined up before them and cringes at the amount of souvenirs he bought for Minghao. To hide his realization that he might actually be unconsciously courting, the Alpha ended up buying stuff for his bandmates and manager as well “Although we could be both impulsive, that’s a lot of stuff for our first night here.”

“You’re right, we haven’t even gone to the shopping central.”, Minghao whispers in a soft voice.

“Maybe we can go there early tomorrow.”, Mingyu taps his cheek while thinking.

“But swimming…”, Minghao slurs, the Alpha turns and finds his Omega almost asleep. Eyes fluttering softly.

“We have a week left.”, Mingyu wraps the duvet closer to the Omega’s body. “Now sleep.”

  
  
  


It was only when Minghao woke up did he realize how bad his jetlag was. Only did he realize too, that there was only one bed in the room yet he was all alone when he pushed his body up. Surprisingly, Mingyu has a separate mattress set on the floor beside the bed. He appreciated the gesture.

“Wake up! Let’s go swim!”, he kicks the figure wrapped like a burrito on the floor. Mingyu groans, rolling around while Minghao kept on kicking his exposed feet. The burrito sits up with a scowl on his face. “Rise up sunshine! We’re going to the beach!”, he jumps and stretches.

“Sunshine?”, Mingyu opens one eye, looking up at the Omega. “I like that.”, he dorkily smiles while relishing the remains of sleep in his eyes.

“Shut up or I’ll leave you here.”, the older scrambles to get washed up in the bathroom.

  
  
  


The beach was more than impressive, the sand was pristine white, the salty wind brought by the bubbling waves were relaxing. Mingyu could not even catch up when Minghao bolted towards the shore. He looked for a spot where they could set-up their items. When he has laid the beach towel so he can relax under the sun, he looks back and sees the Omega rushing back to him, “Ahh, that feels awesome.”, the younger drops his bag, the lower half of his body already wet. Despite Minghao’s obvious love for the sun, it seems like his body says otherwise. It was still unblemished and creamy, no trace of any burns from being exposed to the heat. Minghao snapped his fingers in front of his face, “I said you should swim.”, Mingyu realized he must have been obviously eyeing his mate.

“No thanks, I’m tan enough.”

“Stupid. When you go to the beach, you’re supposed to get a tan. That’s when you know you really enjoyed it.”, Minghao barked with a downward twitch of his lips.

“Fine, just because you told me.”, Mingyu pulled himself up, closing the umbrella he stuck on the sands.

Minghao pulled back his hand, “No, I want you to enjoy it because you really liked it.”, he chews his inner cheek. “Not because I told you to do so.”

The Alpha tilted his head, admiring the way how the younger’s brown hair swayed with the wind. “You’re too selfless, Hao.”

  
  
  


Turns out, the waters were cool enough to tone down the heat, so it was bearable enough for Mingyu. Since he does not exactly know what to do, he simply followed Minghao around with a floatie. The younger clearly enjoyed playing even if he was all alone. He even went to a renting store to get materials to make sandcastles. Mingyu pulled up and watched how the younger stacked the buckets of sand on each other, adding intricate details. He even gathered a small crowd of children, watching him build a sandcastle.

“You’re really an artist, huh?”, Mingyu notes as Minghao takes the shells the children brought for him to decorate the castle with.

“I just like the beach, that’s all.”

“Would you prefer living here?”, Minghao turns his attention to his mate. It was a random question, but it was a rather personal one. 

“I guess, I’d love to.”, he ruffles the hair of a boy who brought along a pretty shell that looks like porcelain, “But that’s impractical.”

“Why?”, Mingyu plops on the sand, throwing mounds of it on his knees.

“Your work, how are you going to reach the studio?”

“Ah…”, Mingyu secretly grins to himself, “Nice to know you’re thinking about our future.”

“Wha-“, Minghao gets accidentally pushed down to the sand by one of the kids when they rushed to help Mingyu pile sand on top of him. Minghao wasn’t even able to complete what he was about to say, laughing at Mingyu’s distress when the children started to bury the Alpha’s whole body, only his head cushioned by the penguin floatie exposed.

“You did not even help me.”, Mingyu pouted when the kids were called back by their parents for ice cream.

Minghao wipes the tears from his eyes, “I- I’m so sorry oh god. You look so funny.”, the Omega sits up.

“Minghao! Where are you going?! Don’t leave!”

“Chill, I’m just getting revenge.”, Minghao takes out Mingyu’s phone out of his bag. “Revenge tastes better when it’s hot.”

**mingumingu:** Bye -XMH

View all 224152 comments:

**hanisama:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**seoku02:** did minghao take this?! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SEMICOLON DAY!!!!!
> 
> HEY BUDDY DID NOT DISAPPOINT ME but i have to say, DOREMI really is my favorite track in the album! We also ended up with #2 in Melon as of recent update and I couldn't be even more glad because this ALBUM IS FUCKDIGN SICK!! I love all the tracks they are all so good dklfjdfksdlf
> 
> I wasn't able to post as scheduled because 1) work 2) I GOT TOO DISTRACTED BY THE RELEASES HAHAHAHAHA I can't believe that it's 2020 and we haven't got a single gyuhao selca this year, should I panic? HAHA
> 
> Thank you so much guys for bookmarking, leaving kudos and comments!! I read all your comments, I just haven't replied. Glad you guys are liking it so far because next week is gonna be... hmm...
> 
> TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
> “Please, stay.”  
> “Minghao I can’t.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will you fare if the waters tested you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: attempted rape, slightly graphical, not main pairing

It was indeed a tiring day, Mingyu ended up sleeping while sunbathing. Minghao on the other hand, settled with just letting the waves kiss his feet. His sketchbook on his hand, admiring the wonderful view.

“An unmated Omega?”, Minghao’s sketchbook almost fell to the waters when a group of foreign Alpha stood behind him. It was obvious that the leader was the one who just spoke, bleach blond hair and a cheap henna tattoo etched on his built arms. Minghao may be a fighter but he would definitely be on the losing side with five other Alphas towering over him. The Omega was about to ignore them and walk away when one of the guys snatched his wrist, 

“Where’s your Alpha, huh? Maybe you came all alone?”

The supposed leader nuzzled his nose on Minghao’s neck, inhaling his scent, goosebumps running on its wake. “Look, little Omega isn’t marked!”, they laughed in chorus, it was maddeningly irritating. If there’s no helping it then maybe he can-

“Got a problem with my mate?”, Mingyu strides with a commanding air around him, a couple of security men following behind.

“He’s not your mate, you haven’t even marked him.”, the others laughed along like madmen. This seemed to fuel up Mingyu’s anger, making him lift his fist up, ready to brawl.

“Sir we’d rather have you leave the Alpha’s mate before we interfere.”, the Alpha head security held Mingyu back before he could even throw a punch. The leader scoffs, pushing Minghao back to Mingyu who quickly hovers over his mate with a secure arm around his waist.

“Watch over your Omega,”, the blond Alpha says while licking his thumb, “He tastes sweet.”

  
  
  


The mates quickly moved back to their room, Minghao did not even get to see the sunset. They were both upset with what happened, Minghao being towered by the Alphas, Mingyu being offended by the leader Alpha.

The guitarist could not help it, he dropped their bags on their room’s floor with no care. Pacing around, trying to calm his heated ego yet there was no stopping. Junhui said it, the blond Alpha said it. Offending as it may seem, but Mingyu cannot mark Minghao without his consent and he fully respects that. But his Alpha is scratching at his chest, looking for a fight to redeem himself. He’s frustrated he cannot be enough for Minghao.

“Mingyu I’ve been talking here for the past few minutes but you’re not listening!”, Minghao shouts.

“I can’t- Minghao please, let me be angry one time.”

“Mingyu-“

“That asshole, who does he think I am?! How dare he-“

“Mingyu please I think I’m on my heat.”, the Alpha turned and indeed, his Omega’s face was flushed. Minghao stands up from the bed and feels his slick starting to accumulate. He can feel that familiar wave of lust, washing through his abdomen. Mingyu runs towards the Omega, catching him when his knees buckled.

“Fuck, why did this have to happen in the beach.”, Of course, Minghao would be more worried about that. Ever since Mingyu’s encounter with Jun, his heat hasn’t arrived, until now. A few months already passed so this might be worse than the previous ones which came once every month.

“Alpha...”, Minghao whispers as Mingyu scrambles for a towel to dry up his wet hair and body. The Omega was telling him to reach out, his fingers meeting the guitarist’s black locks. Mingyu stares up and sees the helpless expression in the younger’s eyes. He smells sweet as fuck, his tongue, itching to swipe at-

The Alpha shakes his head, “Minghao you’re not ready.”, Mingyu disappointedly grumbled. His Alpha was losing control. He can’t take Minghao, not right now. The younger struggles when a wave of pain hit his abdomen, curling up to ease it. Mingyu touched to check if his mate was in pain only to get a moan of pleasure. The Omega has already taken over. Shaking his head clear of his Alpha’s thoughts, he quickly moved to build a nest for his Omega at the foot of the bed. His heart was beating so fast. Blankets, pillows, he marches towards his luggage and pulls out half of his neatly folded clothes, dumping it on the bed.

_Fuck, is this how you build a nest?_

He struggles to put things in order.

_“How long has it been since you and Minghao were together?”_

Mingyu pushes Minghao to his side to tuck the sheets properly, like the way he’s trying to push away Junhui’s voice away from his brain.

_“Do you even know that he’s going on heat today?”_

He takes some of his clothes and haphazardly puts it on the corner above his mate’s head.

_“Do you know what happens to him during his heat?”_

He almost screamed at the alien thoughts, at his incompetence, at his inability to-

“Alpha.”, Minghao has turned his face towards his face again, eyes obviously clouded by lust. “Too hot.”

Mingyu can’t stay here.

“I’m going to take off your clothes.”, he tells the younger who only nods his head. There was no time to lose, he pulled off the younger’s beach shorts before laying him on the nest covered with his own shirts. The Alpha quickly calls the receptionist to inform them of his Omega’s heat. His foot nonstop tapping on the floor, itching to just knot his mate, but he has been fighting the thought. Thankfully, they were ready to provide them with all the necessities. More blankets and pillows were delivered to the room, while Mingyu received them by the door, not trusting any staff to get near his Omega. The management also assured that they will try to improve their security since they already had an encounter earlier. 

Mingyu finally crouches, swiping up his mate’s sweat-soaked hair, “I’m sorry Mingyu.”, Minghao tearfully says while rutting on the sheets.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll be outside.”, Mingyu kisses Minghao’s forehead, not trusting that his Alpha could hold back anymore in his lust-addled state. The Alpha left the room with a final look at his mate.

Mingyu guarded their hotel door, doing what he did the last time Minghao had his heat. The hotel provided him with an uncomfortable lounge seat as well as a small comforter. He pulls his back up when he heard a crash inside the room. Mingyu hesitated before entering, his mate might have just passed through a wave of heat so he might be up looking for food.

“Hao?”, the Alpha sticks his ear on the door, carefully listening to his mate’s voice. “Hao are you up? Do you want food? Should I call room service?”

The next crash he heard was louder, like something was thrown on the door.

The Alpha quickly swiped their card to unlock the door. The blond Alpha was back, mounting his mate.

“What the hell!”, Mingyu runs to pick the Alpha up by the neck, throwing punch after punch on his jaw. He throws the Alpha on the drawers, breaking both doors. His anger was uncontrollable, the Alpha in him dominating his whole body now, intent on killing the intruder. Mingyu pulls the other Alpha by the foot, his body slamming hard on the ground, head bashed on the floor. “How dare you touch my mate.”

“You haven’t even mounted your pretty Omega, how sad.”, Mingyu throws a hard punch, the crack that echoed surely came from the Alpha’s nose. Mingyu did not even notice it but the security people were already surrounding them, pulling him back from the beaten-up Alpha who wasn’t even able to throw a punch at him. He breaks out of his reverie and quickly looks for his Omega. Poor Omega was bundled up with the sheets, sniffing while hugging Mingyu’s clothes to calm himself down. Mingyu embraces his mate, rocking them back and forth.

“I’m sorry.”, he swipes at Minghao’s head and sees his fear-stricken eyes, “I’m so fucking sorry oh my god.”

“I want to fight back but he- the Alpha”

“Shh…”, Mingyu pulls him closer and watches as the last of the security closes the door behind them.

“Did he hurt you?”, Minghao nods, he sees the strangle marks around his mate’s neck. Mingyu almost ran back to the Alpha to give him a taste of his anger if only Minghao wasn’t tightly holding onto his neck.

“Did he bite you? Mark you?”, Mingyu’s breathing was getting even more ragged, the last of the adrenaline rush hadn't left, “Did he mount you?”, fuck if that demon did he will never forgive himself. Thankfully, Minghao shook his head no.

During the brawl, Minghao quickly reached for the hotel phone to call for help. Apparently, the Alpha broke into the room, breaking the window over the bed. Minghao, who was being strangled by the Alpha while mounting him, threw the bedside lamp on the door to wake up Mingyu. The couple was given another room to stay in, this time, active security was guarding around the windows and outside the lobby.

“Gyu.”, Minghao hoarsely reached out to his mate, he was still in heat and everything distressful that happened was starting to take its toll on his body. “Please, stay.”, Mingyu shudders at his tone. He fucking wants to.

“Minghao I can’t.”, _but not like this._ Mingyu tangles his fingers with his mate, trying to calm him down. “Your Omega is talking, I don’t want you to get mad at me again.”

“But-“

“No buts, Minghao. The Alpha won’t be able to hold back this time.", He can feel a massive headache coming, his own dick is now straining against his own sleeping pants, his own mind slowly clouding. Whoever deity was watching over them must have been pouring all of their stock of restraint on Mingyu right now. Minghao looks wrecked in the sweetest and most painful way. His cheeks were painted in pink, lips red as if he has been biting them back, but his neck was still marred.

Mingyu kisses Minghao’s tear-stained cheek, “I promise I’ll be outside.”, soothing hand scratches Minghao’s scalp, the Omega leaning towards his Alpha’s touch, cooing at the sensation. The younger’s own grip is strong on Mingyu’s arm as if not letting him go. “I saved you remember? I’ll do it again and again and again.”, Minghao nods, letting the Alpha go.

Before his next wave reaches though, Minghao took a couple of his mate’s clothes, as well as some pillows and a duvet, creating a small nest by the door.

“Mingyu?”, he knocks on the door to call for his Alpha on the other side.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here.”, Minghao leans closer on the only dividing space between them, feeling his mate on the other side.

“I’m here too.”, Mingyu smiles, knowing that they’re much closer now.

“I’ll take care of you.”

Their stay seemed so long yet it also ended quickly. Minghao regrets that they have to leave so early even if their accommodation already got extended to make room for his heat. Mingyu promised though, that they would come back. Together.

“What’s this?”, Minghao waves the piece of paper in the air.

Mingyu halts his tuning, “Can’t you read? Concert tickets?”, he sarcastically remarks, mimicking the way Minghao replied to him months ago when he asked about his exhibit tickets.

“I know that but why are you giving me this?”

“’Because you’re my mate and I want you to go.”, _what, now?_

“I don’t understand.”, Minghao was still confused, what’s the point of inviting him when he never got any invites before.

“Just take it and go to the concert. I went to your exhibit, remember?”, Ohoho now he’s pulling that card?

“Fine, but don’t ever use my invite against me as if I forced you to come, are we clear?”, Minghao stomps back to his room.

Now why is his Omega mad again? Are they back to zero once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE!!
> 
> DID U RLY THINK WE'RE GONNA GET SOME STEAMY ACTION?? LMAO THIS AINT SLOW BURN FOR NOW REASON
> 
> although i did miss writing a lot of pwp from before so... hmmm... 🤔👉👌
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS!! it's been so long since we discovered that minghao spends a lot of time with mingyu's parents but knowing that he calls his dad "appa" now?????
> 
> im??????? heart's been rekt so many times,,,,, imma just- rest,,,,,,,,,,, theyre,,,,, really,,,, family,,,, hUH


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu knows what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: huge cheesy fluffy cringe please prepare for the cheese
> 
> for encore, please listen to any of the videos below:  
> https://youtu.be/R1AhzE6G-oo
> 
> https://youtu.be/tnYySNDc5kE

The staff immediately recognized Minghao as soon as he went up to the registration booth. Minghao fumbles with his pass as he was escorted towards the band's dressing room. They explained that the fangirls might crowd him and Mingyu wanted to see him before performing. Mingyu? Really? He shrugs off the thought and follows the big guys leading him to another isolated entrance. They followed a dark lobby until they heard the loud instruments playing in the background, obviously they were still finalizing their rehearsal. The bodyguards opened a door which was labelled as a dressing room. 

“Hi! You’re Minghao right?”, a girl greets him, she has an ID with STAFF written on it. “You might not remember me but I’m Nana? Trauma’s makeup artist. I was in your bounding rites!”, she takes his hand and takes him further inside, there were food on the tables indicating that they must have just finished their afternoon snacks before stepping on the stage again. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess, the boys are doing final adjustments, please wait here.”, she pushes the Omega on a leather couch by the vanity mirrors. 

The door opens, the band enters, a loud guy met eyes with Minghao and immediately ran towards him in excitement. He takes the place beside Minghao, “Minghao’s here!”, he yells, catching the attention of the members. “Do you still remember me? I’m Seokmin, the vocalist!” 

“That much is obvious.”, Minghao remarks which makes the other two band members laugh. 

The smaller one follows next with an offered handshake, “Jihoon, drums. Nice to finally meet you in a not-awkward situation.”, Minghao chuckles, so his bandmates know what’s happening? 

“It’s alright, I’m used to it.” 

“Oh no, don’t get used to it. Mingyu should get his shit straight and treat you properly.”, the man with a gorgeous half part says, “I’m Jeonghan by the way if you could still remember. I play the bass.”, Minghao nods in recognition. His hair was long the last time he met him. He may not be really updated on the band’s happenings, but he knows that they were just as popular when Mingyu and him met. No, scratch that, the band was much bigger, more famous now. 

“Sorry to interrupt Minghao but we have a schedule here.”, Nana excuses, “Kids go back to your seats and-“, she flicks Seokmin’s hand, “Stop playing with your hair. We’re running out of hairspray.”, they all laugh. 

The door opens again and in comes Mingyu with their manager. The Alpha immediately brightened up when he saw Minghao but he immediately held himself back from running towards the couch. “What, are you not excited to see your mate?”, Soonyoung nudged him forward since his large built was blocking the way. 

Mingyu scratches his neck, “You came.” 

“I did”, an awkward silence enveloped them, the other members doing their pre-concert routine around them. Some were doing lip exercises, throat warm-ups, finger stretches. “So why did you ask to have me pulled back here? Am I not in the seated section?” 

“Yeah, about that-“ 

“Oh my god!”, Seokmin blurts, making the stylist behind him flick his ear for moving around. “Alright sorry. But- Oh my god, did you call him backstage for that?!” 

Minghao blinks in confusion, intrigued by Seokmin's words, “What-“ 

“Oh! That? Really Mingyu?”, Jihoon’s interest was piqued, even pausing his game on his phone. 

“I don’t understand, what is it?”, the Omega was truly perplexed, what was it that the members just cannot state in a complete thought?! 

Jeonghan emerges from the bathroom while wiping his hands on a tissue paper, “Mingyu has a…", the Beta trails off ominously for the revelation, "what you can call a “tradition”.", his tone lilted to a tease.

“Minghao don’t listen to them, let’s go out.” 

“He needs his mommy’s kiss before performing but since Mrs. Kim cannot go maybe he’ll ask one from you!”, Jeonghan rushes out the words. Minghao could barely hear it because Mingyu was making funny faces and silly sounds to drive off the bassist’s voice. 

“You did not hear anything right? Right?! Okay, let’s go outside bye guys see you never!” 

“Break a leg Mingyu!” 

“We’ll start in thirty minutes, don't go anywhere far Alpha idiot!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry about that.”, the Alpha pulls him towards the vending machine, slotting in coins enough for two beverages. Minghao takes the bottled tea while Mingyu picks the cola. They sit beside each other in silence on the bench outside the dressing room. Slowly, the screams from the stadium were getting even clearer. 

“About that tradition-“ 

“You don’t have to do it I swear, I just wanted to see you before the concert starts.”, it was a good thing that it was dim behind the stage or else the blush on Mingyu’s cheeks will be seen, same with Minghao. 

The Omega looks to his feet, watches while he swings it back and forth, “As an artist, maybe I could understand your dilemma.”, Mingyu stares at his mate’s face. It was positively indescribable, maybe it was just because he was his mate that he finds those lips alluring. Maybe it was just because he was his mate that he finds the words rolling off his lips pleasant to his ears. Way more beautiful than Seokmin’s voice, really. “When I want to focus on a project, I also have a “tradition” or maybe a habit? Of listening to classical or ballad songs.”, it was a first that they were calmly talking like this right now in the middle of a dark venue filled with screaming fans. “I’ll do it.” 

“Huh?” 

Minghao turns to face his mate, “Just this once, Mingyu. I’ll do it.”, he holds up a pointer finger. 

Mingyu swears he could hear his heart beat louder than the fans and music just a few meters away from him. He feels his breathing shorten in anticipation as he tries to close the distance between them, “Are you sure? Really? I didn’t force you okay.” 

Despite the dampered noise surrounding them, Minghao could hear the way how Mingyu's voice softened, as if afraid at how fragile his mate was that a simple kiss could break him. He clears his throat, “Let’s just do this quick, c’mon.”, they were at a relatively dim part backstage. Minghao turns his eyes towards his mate's face but he wasn’t prepared to face the Alpha’s. Nana did a great job, styling up Mingyu’s hair so his forehead was shown just like when he visited during Minghao’s exhibit. His fingers itch, wondering how it would feel like to run through those brown tresses. 

“I’m gonna close my eyes and stay still. Do it, so nobody could say I forced you.”, Mingyu quickly proceeds to do just what he said. 

And just like that. 

Minghao’s lips softly fluttered on Mingyu’s own. They did not even move one bit, only resting against each other. Too bad, Mingyu’s lips were still a bit chapped from the rehearsal. When Mingyu was about to move his lips, Minghao immediately moved back. Shock was drawn all over his face, his cheeks upto his ears were red in embarrassment. The Alpha was left in awe as his mate bolted towards the bodyguard who was guarding outside the dressing room. 

Mingyu touched his lips, relishing in the presence of his Omega’s soft ones. 

“But my mom only kissed me on my forehead.”

  
  
  
  


Needless to say, Minghao enjoyed the whole concert. Trauma was famous enough for some of their music to be a household song. So even if Minghao is not familiar with their whole discography, there are still some tracks that he knows because it’s usually on the tv. Jihoon is a brilliant producer and so are the other members. The fans were also pretty chill and nice, so even if he entered the venue late, he was still able to enjoy the whole show. 

The crowd was eagerly chanting for an encore, Minghao couldn’t help but fall in love with the beautiful blue and pink lights emanating from their lightsticks. He wasn’t even able to buy himself one. The fans cheered again when they saw the band emerging once again for the final set. 

“For the final song…”, Seokmin starts which makes the crowd collectively let out a disappointed aww. “Don’t worry, we’re still going to meet right?”, they all reply with an enthusiastic yes, some of them were even wiping the tears from their eyes. “The final song came from our recent album Teenage Angst. I don’t know if you checked the song credits, but this was the first song Mingyu wrote in solo.”, the audience started to gush, whispering about how it’s the perfect encore song and that will be the first time it will be performed. Minghao curiously eavesdropped at his seatmates’ conversation but the others were far too noisy. He did not know that Mingyu also composed. Jihoon started to set a beat with his drum for the intro, “Okay Carats, we hope you sing along to this!” 

“Don’t forget to raise your banners later!”, Jeonghan interjects, exchanging smiles with Seokmin. 

Minghao does not know the song so he only listened to the lyrics. He was not sure about some part but it was about an eyeless man who looked for love despite not being able to see and not being seen. No one ever listens to him until one day the light flashes before his eyes. And for the first time, Mingyu sings. For the other songs, he usually raps a part, even the back vocals but this was the first time he sang for the chorus. During the bridge, while the standing section of the crowd was clapping in tune the seated audience collectively raised their banners. 

_ Minghao, I just want to be with you -Kim Mingyu _

  
  


It was embarrassing. The cameras even panned towards Minghao’s seat, showing his face to the screen behind the band. The crowd hollered and hooted, the fans around him finally realizing that they were sitting right next to the mate of the famous guitarist. Minghao doesn’t know what to do so he frantically raises both of his hands up his head for a big heart sign. The left screen shows him while the right focused on Mingyu who was also doing the same thing onstage. The audience screamed louder for the couple. Minghao bowed his head in awkwardness, chastising himself for being stupid. The camera faded back to the band with a teasing smile on all of the members’ faces. Minghao could never forget the grin on Mingyu’s face. 

“Stupid Alpha.”, he whispers under his breath with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta early update!!
> 
> i also had secondhand embarrassment while writing this. they certainly feel ooc sometimes but you know what, i wanna see kmg doing his usual big gestures for xmh because he never half-asses things (see: 191107 kmg bday video) so thats what we all gonna get!! mingyu might be no youngk but i hope i properly showed his love through this huehuehue it's an unreleased song btw so you wont find it on any streaming sites
> 
> please enjoy this and comment what you felt because this isnt labelled angst if we're not getting another episode of angst soon! 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugar we're going down swinging?

The night was phenomenal.

Lots of Carats were actually welcoming. Lots of them thanked Minghao for being with Mingyu and they even advised him about taking care of the guitarist.

“He can be really clumsy so please have patience!”

“Stay strong guys!”

And lots of other varied well wishes.

Minghao got out of the gates, confused as to where he should proceed. Should he just leave? Should he wait for Mingyu? He bounced on the balls of his feet, thinking of his options while watching the people in the lobby lounge gushing about their recent concert experience. There were even some fans throwing glances towards his direction. It goes without saying that he got mixed reactions. Some were smiling, some seem to be judging him. He sighs, you cannot please everybody.

The Omega yelped as he passed by a relatively dim portion of the lobby, a hand snatching him from the dark, narrow space between two walls. His Omega instincts immediately went on high alert, sensing danger.

“Shit sorry Minghao. It’s just me.”

Trauma’s manager, Soonyoung said.

"Jesus, I thought someone wanted to kill me.", Minghao sighs with a hand on his chest as confusion etched itself all over Soonyoung's face. "There were some fans side-eyeing me while I was waiting out there", he pointed towards the lounge, "But don't worry lots of them also wished me well.", he tinkered with his ear, feeling the blush crawling all over his face.

The manager seemed to accept that answer knowing that he was safe, "Well that's one thing we cannot always assure you, you know?", he leans back on the wall with one foot up, "There will always be fans who will not like you for being with Mingyu. But!", he interjects. "That is not the reason I pulled you in here.", Minghao crosses his arms in inquiry.

"Mingyu...", the manager trails off, "He had a fair share of flings here and there.."

"I am very much aware."

"You- wait that's not what I meant.", he heaves a breath before continuing, "We all know that he had a bad track record, but I- as well as his bandmates, know and see that he is really trying to be better.", Minghao looked at the band manager incredulously at the statement. "We recognize that he is wrong, what all he did was wrong and all we did during the beginning of your marriage was mobilize the PR people just so the rumours of him going to bed with different Omegas and Betas won't break out."

Minghao's brows scrunch as the pain of seeing his Alpha going home with different women every night flash back, "What is the point of all this Sir Manager?," if this were all to flick the switch to his repressed anger then Soonyoung has successfully did that.

Soonyoung frustratedly combed back his hair, "Listen, I'm not good with this whole," his hands flail around in panic, "Words- explaining- thing but you gotta trust me. I, and the whole band, would like to say sorry for letting Mingyu be like that and stay like that when he was already bounded to you.", Minghao should not be this affected, it seems like all air in him was escaping his lungs, "We're all a part of this thing and we should have stopped him the moment he started. We were enablers, Minghao. I am sorry.", he bowed his head down in apology.

"I- What am I supposed to do?", the Omega was utterly confused. "Did he ask you to be here? To apologize?"

"No!", the manager exclaims, quickly turning his back towards the lounge when he seemed to catch the attention of some people, "Nobody asked me or us to do this. We just thought that we owe you one.", he whispers instead.

Minghao wills his tears to stay put, crying right now makes him feel stupid, "It's not your fault.", he tones down his voice as well. "Nothing... ever, is your fault.", his right foot seems to be restlessly tapping to an unknown beat on the floor. As if it was willing him to run away. "You do not owe me anything.", he shakes his head when he failed to keep his tears in. It just hurt so much to finally confront the pain he has been harboring for months. "Whatever Mingyu did, it was all of his fault. He is old enough to discern his mistakes and none of these were yours to own."

Soonyoung grabs his hands as he turns his head down while sobbing, "No Minghao, we let him be the asshole that he is, it's wrong for us to watch him hurt you when we could have done something.", his voice was pleading, "I want you to come to us again should he hurt you, okay?"

"You are family to us now.", Minghao whips his head towards the exit, "And even if Mingyu hurt you, we are just as willing to protect you.", Jeonghan says as he pets Minghao's head.

"Come on now, your dear Alpha has been looking for you all over the venue.", the bassist chuckles as he pulls the two outside the hidden area. He sees Jihoon waiting outside as well, it was as if they were securing the area for the two of them while they were talking. The drummer quickly approached the manager and held his hand—  _ Oh. _

  
  


"Where were you?!", the Alpha fumed while running towards his mate. His eyes scanned all over the Omega's body, "You weren't answering your phone."

"I was just at the lobby.", he checks his phone and sees all 43 missed calls. "I think I have my phone on silent for the whole time.", Minghao smiles a little while staring at his mate. Mingyu has changed into a regular black wifebeater and jeans.

"Let's go?", Seokmin jogs from the corner.

"Where?", Minghao inquires as he walks beside Mingyu.

"There's a post-concert dinner and you cannot say no.", Seokmin drapes an arm around Minghao, earning him a soft glare from Mingyu.

"It's your first time attending a concert, so you better be there.", the Alpha shifts his attention, willing the gnawing feeling in his chest to go away.

Incredulous looks were sent towards Minghao's way.

"What?!"

"First concert?"

"How?"

Minghao pushes off Seokmin's arm after he directed a loud shout right next to his ear, "So what? At least I get to attend once in my lifetime, right?", he chuckles while subtly weaving his arm with Mingyu's. He felt the Alpha still while the band members went ahead of them towards their company car.

"Hey, we need to talk later.", Minghao whispers softly as Mingyu nods in acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been a rollercoaster of emotions and events! And you better brace for next week because I'm only going to take you somewhere deeper!!
> 
> Wear your masks, stay informed, and register to vote (if you are already eligible) wherever you are!
> 
> Happy Birthday Xu Minghao and BEST WISHES TO YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND I HOPE YOU HAD A HAPPY WEDDING ON THAT CRUISE SHIP ☺☺🎉🥂🚢
> 
> TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
> “I never asked for whatever you thought I wanted!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who wrote the book on goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Playlist:
> 
> [ First Burn ](https://youtu.be/r2ys-AimNbE)  
> [The Other](https://youtu.be/aSe1adndzfs)
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of cheating

Later turned out to be a few weeks after. Few weeks of grueling waiting on Mingyu’s side as Minghao have chosen to procrastinate The Talk. After their post-concert dinner, Minghao ended up so drunk that Mingyu had to haul the Omega upstairs. Between the clumsy steps in a dark house were murmurs of _Alpha_ and _I wanna tell you_. As much as Mingyu wanted to ask Minghao what he really wanted to say, the Omega immediately drifted to sleep after feeling the warm comforter. 

Hours turned into days, Minghao chose to skirt around the topic whenever Mingyu gets the chance to open it. If he isn't in his art room busy doing work, he would be outside god knows where. When Mingyu attempts to shoot him a message, the younger leaves him on read. His mate is obviously hiding something that's been weighing on him and it frustrates him that he couldn't do anything about it.

The following week, Minghao sent him a message that he would be out of town for an exhibit. He did not even ask if Mingyu wanted to tag-along or if he could at least meet him halfway. He could have at least told him so maybe Soonyoung could come with him, what woth the dangers of being alone as an unmated Omega and all. Despite all that, Mingyu tried to be patient and reasoned that maybe the Omega will come along whenever he wants to. Yet a month has almost passed, with preparations for their comeback coming up, even the Alpha is getting less time and chances to ask Minghao about his concern. The longer it goes, the more it is weighing on his consciousness as well. If the looks his bandmates were sending his way were any indication of his current mental and emotional state, he's not doing so well. After breaking his third string in a single rehearsal night, Soonyoung finally called it a day.

"I'm not going to ask you what is up but I want you to go home, take a rest, and maybe figure out what you need to do."

Mingyu only nods at that and packs up solemnly. When he arrived at home, all of the lights were out. He tries to check Minghao's rooms and sees that the lights to his art room was still up. Despite the advances in their relationship, they haven't gone to the point of moving into a single bedroom. Mingyu wanted to bring it up but Minghao seems to have bigger issues at hand. The Alpha walks towards the isolated room, lifts a knuckle, attempting to knock, but in the end, he decides against it.

  
  
  
  


The following day, Soonyoung still advised him to take a day off. Which means that he gets to spend lunch with Minghao. They were eerily quiet throughout the day, only the sounds of their utensils clanging where heard. As soon as Mingyu dried the last of their plates, he turned to Minghao who was busy arranging their dining table.

“Hey about that-” 

“Yeah I know, the bathroom pipes were acting up. Don’t worry I already called for plumbing.”, the Omega has his back on his mate as he turns on the faucet.

“I know, but did you remember about-” 

“Your mom called, she invited us over for dinner this Monday.”, there it is again. Like he wanted to run away every time Mingyu tries to initiate. 

“What about-” 

His eyes hasn't met Mingyu's for weeks and it's killing him. "Do you have a schedule? Should I-" 

“Minghao!”, That immediately shut the Omega up. Mingyu carefully pulled the Omega’s wrist to force him to face the Alpha. Minghao was obviously dodging the topic. When he noticed the younger slightly shaking, he loosened his hold and caressed the other’s arm, “What is wrong with you?”, it was like he was holding a fragile glass, just a little force could break everything between them. Mingyu’s eyes were in search of catching the Omega’s, “I thought you wanted us to talk about something?” 

Minghao’s voice won’t come out. He knows this was a long time coming but he cannot bring himself to confront the Alpha. The atmosphere was too thick to inhale. He refused to meet his mate's worried eyes.

“You’ve been like this ever since you got lost during the encore concert.”, the Alpha’s hand soothed the tangles in the Omega’s hair. “Did Soonyoung do anything to you?” 

“What?”, he moves out of the Alpha’s hold, immediately missing the warmth radiating from his mate. “No! He- he did not do anything to me.”, he turns around and spots a washcloth. He picks it up and busies himself with wiping down their dining table. 

“Then what is it that you have been keeping to yourself?”, Mingyu feels restless as Minghao’s attention was once again taken away by another chore. He is up to talking about anything especially if Minghao was the one who initiated it but now- 

Now he doesn’t know anymore. He just wants to pull out this anxiety, nagging him to ask Minghao what he wants to talk about. He is obviously not okay. 

The Omega takes a deep breath, forcing himself to face the fact that he cannot run away from his feelings forever, he sighs deeply and prepares himself for everything that is to come.  
  
  


"What are we Kim Mingyu?",the lilt at the end of his seemingly innocent question caught Mingyu off-guard.

"What-"

Like something was squeezing his throat, Minghao continues, "Is this only what we could be? Don't you think we are missing something important, Mingyu?"

"I don't understand. I don't know what you're talking about Hao."

"So you're just going to ignore what you did to me during all those months?", tears accumulated in his eyes as he forges on, "I am not a fucking house doll with no feelings Mingyu. I tried to repress and forget everything, I just wanted to move on from it but every time I look at you," Minghao shakes his head as if disappointed, "All I could remember was that you were never meant for me."

"Stop saying that, we're mates!", Mingyu takes Minghao's hand in his.

"Are we really?", the Omega side-steps his Alpha before he could be trapped in his embrace again, and with reddened eyes, he looks up at Mingyu who is just as shaken, "Who are you Kim Mingyu?"

"I'm-"

"Do you even know me?" 

_How long has it been since you and Minghao were together?_

Echoes of the past are coming back, "But we're doing fine!", even Mingyu didn't sound so sure himself. 

"Are we, Mingyu? Are we fine?", Minghao sets more distance between them, "Did you really think things would go away if we ignore them?" 

"What about the beach and the concert I-" 

Minghao laughs bitterly, "I knew it.", he shakes his head and attempts to wipe away the tears that he didn't expect to fall, "Did you expect me to play along like all your other Omegas? Build a family with a man I don't even fucking know? Oh and maybe we could fuck senselessly as if you never cheated.", he spits each word like poison. 

Mingyu stills on his tracks. He feels and hears as Minghao breaks each part of his heart in ways he couldn't imagine he could ever do. 

Minghao stares at him awkwardly, expecting something, anything. The cards were on his hands now. He bites his lip as Mingyu shamelessly says nothing. Damn, he should have expected this. "Really? Nothing?", Minghao forces.

"But I-" 

"Do you even love me?" 

Silence. Their heavy breaths further permeate the tense atmosphere.

"Fuck.", Minghao laughs through his tears at his ridiculous predicament. "I knew this would happen but why does it still fucking hurt?", his laugh only shattered Mingyu more. "I don't think I deserve this. I can't love someone who can't even see me as something more.", Minghao whispers sorrily to himself. "Maybe we should take some time off.", the younger quickly strides towards his own room. 

Mingyu stands there, shell-shocked. It takes him a minute or two before he could gather his bearings. "Wait, Minghao no- please let me explain!", the Omega only ignored him as he closes his messily thrown overnight bag. Mingyu tries to hug him from behind, "Please don't leave me. I can explain, I‐", 

Minghao grimaces, does his best to shake off the other's hold, "Let go! You're hurting me!" 

Mingyu flinches and immediately sets a distance between them, "I'm sorry, please I just want to make things right. I want us to work."

"You can't even see how much you broke me.", the younger exasperatedly retorts bitterly, "You can't even say that you love me."

"I literally can't! I thought you were like the others who only came for money and fame and-"

"I never asked for what you thought I wanted!", Minghao finally reaches his breaking point as he slams the door to their bedroom open. He was just as shaken at how loud his own voice was, "I think I've had enough, Mingyu.", he picks up his bag, Mingyu stays still by the sidelines. 

Minghao takes in his form one last time, at how Mingyu looked so out of it. He looked so small with his shoulders hunched over himself, his hands folded in as if touching Minghao meant he would hurt him again. 

  
  
  
  


"I really wish I never met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so distracted by minghao saying that he and mingyu both love romantic stuff that i forgot that i scheduled to break hearts tonight
> 
> stream [8contemporaryart](https://youtu.be/MuEU0Kd_VP4)!
> 
> [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/MYUNGHOLIC)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [so i build you a house from a broken home](https://youtu.be/0Necz5glI4I)

"He hasn't eaten proper food in days.", Jeonghan worriedly speaks into his phone as he talks to his partner.

"Just try offering him anything. Cereals, cookies, biscuits, even just water would do.", Joshua replies perturbedly. Jeonghan wouldn't admit it but it's obvious that he's at the end of his wits at this point. Mingyu has decided to lock himself in his penthouse when the band's manager hurriedly called them all in for an emergency. It has been three days since then.

"At this rate, he just might end up at the hospital.", the young teacher berates as he hears a disgruntled groan at the other end of the line. The Beta was assigned to take care of Mingyu that day. As far as they have heard, Mingyu and Minghao have broken up. Soonyoung was busy checking with the media for any controversies while the others were helping to look for Minghao by calling other close friends and contacts. Currently, they have little to no lead as they have warmed up to Minghao just recently. Other than the building staff, residents, and the Omega's parents, they all have nowhere to go. They still haven't released an official search for the Omega since Mingyu specifically asked them to not do it.

"How about you? Have you eaten your lunch?", at the question, Jeonghan realized that he just missed his own meal after busying himself with trying to talk to Mingyu who was holed up in his own Minghao-nest. A messy nest filled with clothes and personal stuff that the younger left.

"I haven't. I didn't realize that it's past lunchtime already."

"Well then go on and take your lunch. You can't take care of others when you're unwell yourself.", Jeonghan sighs, his Omega was right. He should have been aware.

"Thanks Shua.", he hears Mingyu's sheets rustle, the young Alpha seems to be waking up from his sleep. "I think he's up, I'll ask if he could join me for lunch."

"Go ahead. Seungcheol said he'll pick you up after my classes."

"Okay! See you later.", then with a click, he turns to the messed up Alpha behind him. 

  
  


"Hey.", he slowly approaches, Mingyu seems to be out of it. Still confused with his surroundings. "How are you feeling?"

Mingyu lifted his stare at the older and all Jeonghan could feel was pity and frustration. He should have seen this from miles away. They should have anticipated that something like this would happen. That the couple would naturally reach a breaking point. Mingyu is a mess. Hair tangled in all directions, stubbles growing on his chin, clothes wrinkled up. God knows when was the last time his friend took a proper bath. "Would you like to eat with me?", the younger only blinked at him in resignation. Jeonghan could feel his fatigue as the Alpha tried to get up but his knees buckled. Jeonghan rushed to support him. Good thing Mingyu was still on his bed or else they would have fallen on the floor. The Beta tried to think of anything that could cheer up the younger. "Do you want pizza?", Mingyu quickly shook his head. Unfortunately, his stomach also decided that that was the right time to grumble. The Alpha held a hand over his tummy to ease the hurt, face grimacing in pain. "There, there.", Jeonghan pats the younger's head gently, "Let me order two boxes for you, just promise me you'll eat something.", he plasters a caring smile on his face. If comfort food is something that can bring Mingyu out of his own bubble, then so be it.

"Is there anything you would like?", the bassist rubs a hand over the younger's back. Mingyu did not reply but his eyes slowly filled with tears as he stared at his blankets, lips twitching into a cry. Jeonghan curses to himself.

"I want him back.", Mingyu groggily cries against Jeonghan's shoulder.

Ah, there it is.

"We're looking for him Gyu. I promise.", Jeonghan turns on the bedside table where he left a glass of water earlier which he then offers to Mingyu.

"Have you found him?"

Jeonghan's tongue-tied and that was all the cue that Mingyu's heart needed to further break apart. If there is still something to break.

"I'm sorry. I-", the older consolingly rubs the Alpha's back as he cries on his shirt, "We don't know where else to go. We even tried his family but they are just as clueless."

"I'm sorry.", Mingyu wipes a fist against his wet eyes.

"Why?"

"This is all my fault. I know I should've been better, but I couldn't say that I love him when it doesn't feel right.", Jeonghan lets him pour his feelings, talk until his throat is hoarse. This is the first time in a few days since he verbally replied to any of them. "I can't love him because I know I hurt him. I had to make things right, I need to deserve his love. I couldn't say sorry because I was a coward and he was right.", as much as Jeonghan would like to agree, he really doesn't want to further burden his friend with such thoughts right now. He needs to make sure that Mingyu gets out of this alive. He lets Mingyu sob on his sheets for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Do you still want that pizza?", he offers, "I really don't want you to end up at a hospital because you haven't eaten something for days.", somehow, upon echoing what Joshua said, he felt like a lightbulb just appeared on his head. A Eureka moment if you may, but he has a task at hand and he is determined to finish this. He could deal with the other one later after they've had their fill. "Then you can talk to me more if you want?", and with that, Mingyu shamelessly nods.

Well, a step is a step.

  
  
  
  


“That’s it? It’s over?”

Mingyu looks back at the other end of the sofa, half-surprised that Junhui was there. He did not even bother asking why the guy was inside his penthouse as he was busy concentrating on going back to sleep. The doctor swings a ring of keys, “Minghao gave me a copy in case of emergency.”, the sulking Alpha only scoffs back, “I did not know that the only emergency I will be attending to is this.”, the doctor pulls at a trapped shirt under the sofa. “Seriously, have you even taken a bath?”, Mingyu only turns his back from the intruder. He does not know how long it has been since his confrontation with Minghao. He has stopped keeping track of time since his younger mate left him hanging. As much as he wants to keep Minghao to himself back then, the Omega was right.

“This place is disgusting! What have you been doing in here? Did you bring back your Beta-“

“No.”, again, Mingyu burrows deeper into his cocoon of blankets, call it a nest if you may. He has been keeping himself in a dump of Minghao’s remaining clothes, filled with that warm citrusy feel of home—or maybe whatever remaining scent was there.

Junhui squares his shoulders at the Alpha’s demeanor, “Listen, if you are not going to cooperate with me then Minghao-“

“You know where he is, don’t you?”, an eye peeks from underneath the blankets.

“I might-“, Junhui avoids the Alpha’s stare, “The point is, you’re not taking care of yourself and this is not how Minghao would want it.”

“What does he care? He left me, didn’t he?”, Mingyu whimpers at the memory of the door slamming, signalling that Minghao has finally left their house. Him-- maybe, for good.

Jun wipes his face with a hand, “Did he?”, he sarcastically retorts, “Did he really leave you?”

A tuft of brown hair peeks outside the blanket as Mingyu shifts awkwardly on the makeshift nest. Admittedly, he was far too big for it, but he had to make do with what he has, “He did say that he should have left me right from the start.”, and that was all that Junhui needed to know.

“Because you were an asshole.”

“And so were you!”, a large pillow was thrown towards the doctor’s direction. “How dare you talk to me as if you were any better?”, Mingyu felt the waterworks coming once again. “This is stupid.”, he sits up while quickly wiping away his tears. “Fuck you Junhui.” The tense atmosphere permeated their senses but none of them moved towards each other. It was fueled with melancholy rather than fury.

Junhui was silent as he opted to go towards the kitchen. He fixes both of them a glass of water and settles on the seat in front of Mingyu. He purses his lips as he looks for the right way to break the silence. “Did you know that my mate died even before I got to tell her how much I loved her?”

Mingyu stills at the random confession, “You did not even bother telling them at least once?”, he stares back at Junhui disbelievingly.

Trying to organize his long-lost memories was harder than he thought, “Back then, I believed that I might overuse the words ‘I love you’ if I used that to tell her every day. So, I stopped myself from telling her how much I love her.”, he smiles as he jogs his memory. “Then I saw her body enter the E.R. and it took everything in me to wake her up, to convince myself that it was just a dream.”, Junhui gasps for air, trying to calm down. This was never an enjoyable task, he had always been good at compartmentalizing his emotions and putting it out in the open was taking out all of his energy.

“You shouldn’t have messed up your feelings just to tell me this.”, Mingyu takes a gulp of the water served, “It won’t bring Minghao back.”

“I’m not saying you’re lucky, I’m saying you still have a chance.”, the doctor stands up as he feels his eyes warming up, “You still have tomorrow to tell him that you love him, and then the day after the next, and the next, but no decibel would take my voice to her again.”, the doctor shakes his head as he turns his back. “I’m sorry, mated or not, I thought that even by helping Minghao, I thought that I was doing something meaningful or different.”, his voice slowly turning down to a whisper, “If she were with me right now, she would have told me otherwise as well. But again, I’m an unmated and I guess with all that I have done, I deserve all of this.”

“To be fair”, Mingyu tried to gulp all the pride that he has left, “You were there for Minghao when I wasn’t and I haven’t thanked you for that.”, he offers a small lift of his lips as he tried to chug the rest of the water offered to him. “I could have lost him earlier if he did not have any Alpha helping him.”, theirs was a shitty situation. As Alphas, they could have mangled each other right then and there but Mingyu was too tired to deal with more emotionally distracting rambles. What Junhui said definitely did not make him feel better but he was sure that he might have learned a thing or two. He shakes his head as he realizes that moping for weeks won’t do him shit. Jun was right, his mate would hate for him to smell like a garbage can.

And so he deals with it and tries to move forward.

**October.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really did not plan to post anything this week because i wanna see if we'll (surprisingly) get a random gyuhao moment or wtvr but then it dawned on me that this fic is my only large dose of gyuhao every week even if it causes me fictional pain (and even if i already know what'll happen for the next twelve or so chapters lmao)
> 
> so here it is!
> 
> TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
> "You deserve better."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we were something don't you think so?

**November.**

Mingyu takes in the fresh summer air. Several months have passed since Minghao left him with no trace of his scent nor any message, but that did not deter him from searching for his mate. Of course, he looked everywhere. He started with Junhui, but right after their awkward talk, Junhui seemed to have lost any trace of Minghao. The Alpha even lost more of whatever pride he had left when he went to the Omega’s family. Minghao might not be here with him but this is the least that he could do.

"You're here.", Minghao's mother greets him with a soft, welcoming smile on her face. He has only met his mate's parents about a few times since they live far from the city. Just by looking at her, he already knows that she knows what's up. "Would you like to come in?", he nods even if he feels like wetting his pants in fear. She looks like a gentle woman in nature but there seems to be an air of dignity and respect around her despite being an Omega in a small town. Just like Minghao. The Alpha looks around the quaint household and sees various photos of the family with young Minghao. He was really raised in a nice family.

His mother-in-law lets him sit on a sofa as he mentally prepares himself for what's about to come after. He sees Minghao's father set them a glass of water on the coffee table before them, thanking him for the offer. He breathes heavily, "I would like to apologize."

"For?", and the hardest part begins. She's smiling innocently but Mingyu knows that she's thinking otherwise. It feels like something Minghao would do.

"I-", his brain is running in circles. He has been mentally practicing during the drive here. Soonyoung and Jihoon offered to come with him but he rejected their support. He has to face the shame alone. He started this, so he will end it by himself. "I had some problems with Minghao and he ran away.", he looks down to his hands, holding the hem of his pants tightly. "I did some bad things to him.", he hears the older lady hum, signalling him to continue. Somehow, he's thankful that she's taking a step back on this. "I couldn't fall in love with him.", he hears the couple in front of him take a sharp breath, he still refuses to look up to them in embarrassment. "I- I dated other people even if we were bound."

"That's-", Mingyu quickly shuts up as his mate's mother breaks his litany, "For how long?"

"Since the start.", Mingyu hears his father-in-law curse in disappointment, he feels like curling up like a little ball. "I know this is no proper excuse but, I don't think it's also fair to tell him I'm in love with him when I really couldn't. At least, back then, when we met. But he's really a nice guy, I know that he lied about our household life to you."

"I know.", Minghao's mother replies, Mingyu looks up and sees her gentle face now worried.

"And he lied to my parents too, I don't know why.", the couple looks at each other in understanding. "Somehow, I came along because my friends helped me realize things, but when I came to, I was already too late. Another Alpha had been nicely taking care of him while I was gone and it really broke my heart. I thought I didn't love him but it hurt a lot.", his voice is starting to soften down with guilt, "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to tell you about this, but I also don't blame him for letting another Alpha take care of him. He was just trying to stay alive...", he says each word until it was a whisper, and just now, he realized, that Minghao had done so much for him.

Minghao has done so much for him and all he could offer was a concert banner project. Who knows if he even appreciates public confessions like that. Mingyu whimpers as his stupidity dawns on him. The old lady gives him his glass of water and he downs it in one go.

"I'm here to ask for forgiveness, really ma'am, sir, I'm really sorry."

"Are you really sure you should ask that from us?", he looks up and sees the confused faces of his in-laws, Minghao's father cupping his mouth in disbelief.

"You wouldn't come here if you really didn't care for him. And I'm sure he wouldn't do all of that without any reason." the smile he got from his mate's mother was sweet but he knows he does not deserve it. “All we ever wanted was for him to follow his heart.”, she cups his head as if petting his chin, “And for him to be happy.”, then a resounding slap lands on his face.

Mingyu stilled, shocked. Despite expecting that, he was still hurt. “I’m sorry son, please give us this one chance. Our boy endured so much.”, he felt a cool, soothing feeling on his cheek after. Minghao’s father handed him an ice pack. Were they that prepared for this?

"I think both of you need to talk but", the old lady looks at his partner in inquiry, but the older Alpha only quietly shakes his head. "Minghao might need his own space right now.", Mingyu laments the burning slap on his face but he guesses that that's better than having his heart broken once again. His mother-in-law lays a caring hand on his hair to ruffle it, "I believe you've been burdened by this for awhile now and it's showing on your face.", considering that he just got slapped, Mingyu figures that it really should. She sighs, "Well, dinner's coming up. Come and help me in the kitchen.", it was not a request, it was an order. Minghao would probably do the same.

He misses Minghao so bad.

For the nth time that day, he sighs as he wipes the tears on his eyes. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven, but he'll take what he could get.

The Alpha learned that Minghao was still in contact with his parents, but the Omega made them promise to never divulge his location. As long as Mingyu knew that his mate was somewhere safe and secure, he was fine. He stopped searching after that and focused on making himself better. As Minghao said, maybe they both need some space to think and grow.

  
  


**July.**

It took Mingyu weeks of painful creative blocks before he got to write another song. And then another few months just to produce a beautiful song that he did before when Minghao was still around. His bandmates were surprisingly accommodating, but this time they were more guarded.

“You coming with us, Mingyu?”, Jeonghan asks as he takes off the bass guitar. It was the usual boys night for them.

“Nah.”, Mingyu rejects the offer which catches Seokmin and Soonyoung’s attention.

“You know”, Soonyoung starts as he helps unroll the cases of his guitar, “I’m not going to ask for PR to save your ass if you’re going to get hitched with another Omega or Beta just because Minghao is gone.”, his other bandmates were respectively organizing their things but they were obviously eavesdropping.

“I won’t. I just want time for myself. Just sleep and eat.”

“If you say so.”, Jihoon singsongs with finality.

  
  


That night, he went out to go to an art exhibit in town. He started developing a habit of looking at paintings because it always reminds him of Minghao. Funny how he barely knew anything personal about his Omega but here he was, making him want to know more about whatever goes on with his life when the Alpha wasn't even present fifty percent of the time. Maybe they were really just strangers to each other. 

Mingyu was wearing a disguise to ensure that nobody could identify him in public. Even if the venue was not as crowded, he does not want to be the same, old, cocky Mingyu who approached his mate during his exhibit. The Omega did not leave any paintings in his designated art room, he does not know how and when they got removed from the small art room but he wished Minghao at least left small pieces of himself behind. There were only overturned cans of paint and old paint brushes. By reading some excerpts online, he discovered that Minghao did not, in fact, liked painting Realistic works. Sometimes he practices photography, but he only puts his paintings up for display. It was only then did he discover that he goes by the name "The8". Mingyu was lucky enough to retrieve some shots in one of his mate's drawers in the guestroom when he was cleaning up Minghao’s things. Keeping some in his pockets, just a bit of Minghao's trace within his space.

Mingyu scans the brochure on his hand as the curator takes them towards the next art piece.

“This is a particularly nice work.”

Mingyu holds his breath as he catches the voice of the man talking to him. It cannot be…

There he was. Beautiful as ever. Dressed with a black muscle shirt and a pair of distressed jeans, Minghao’s fair skin was on display. Arms now littered with tattoos which were not there before. A dragon crawling across his left arm, towards his back. A few more new piercings on his ears. He looks new and different, more-

More calmed and Mingyu cannot believe that his mate was here. He’s finally here.

“I-“, Mingyu does not know where to start. Miss him? Like him? Want to say sorry? He did not think this through. He knew that somehow, somewhere their paths would still intersect, sometimes he swears that he could see his mate’s slim figure as he walks downtown but this— this moment was much more different than expected. Sort of anticlimactic how this might start or end everything and Mingyu was not yet ready to face all those. “How are you?”, was all his brain processed as he stared at the Omega beside him. 

The younger looks up at him and snatches his wrist, “Let’s go somewhere else.”, he quickly dragged them towards the in-house café and settled themselves in a secured booth. Mingyu immediately removes his glasses and face mask. Meekly staring at his partner as Minghao requested the waiter to take their orders. Once he’s done, the Omega immediately turned his attention to the man in front of him. Complete, awkward silence drapes them both.

The Omega takes the lead, clearing his throat, “So I was fine.”, Minghao replies to his previous question but when he takes notice of the older’s shaking hands on the table, Minghao quickly brings his attention to the Alpha’s face. Never in his life did he expect Mingyu to break down in public. His face was burning, his eyes slowly getting filled with tears. Nothing like an Alpha.

“I’m glad.”, Mingyu coughs out a response as the Omega slowly takes in his shaking closed fist into his own hands. “I went looking for you.”

“I know.”, the Alpha laughs softly because the Omega must have been aware how desperate he was to find him but he does not say any more than that.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I’m sorry.”, it took all of Mingyu to not be overtaken by that wave of nauseous sadness again but here it is. His tears wet Minghao’s hands as he nuzzles their clasped fingers in apology. “I’m really sorry, I don’t deserve you. It hurt me a lot when you left but it hurt even harder when I thought how painful it was for you to stay.”, a series of apologies left Mingyu’s lips as Minghao's fingers could only entwine with his in comfort. "Even now, I still feel like I don't deserve you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, you don't have to stay. But I wish you'll at least listen."

“Not a thing you did was worth forgiving.”, the younger started as Mingyu hid his face on their clasped hands, “I didn't know if I should take my chance when you barely took one for me. Until someone told me that building a relationship needs teamwork.”, he smiles bitterly while the Alpha shakes his head with a no. Minghao was reminded what a good friend taught him. This is no fairy tale, there are no dragons or witches. Just as how Mingyu did not know anything about Minghao, Minghao also doesn't have a single clue who Kim Mingyu truly is. "Hello, Kim Mingyu, I am Xu Minghao.", the younger tries to shake the other's hand. Minghao was reminded by the things Mingyu did when they were apart all those months ago. From those little stuff he posted on his social media accounts where he left flowers in different rooms of their home (little idiot, triggering his own allergies), to the constant visits the Alpha did to his parents, cooking them food and helping them with household chores. It should not have endeared him so much because they barely even interacted, and their meetings before in their house were more heated by anger than love. “And I’m ready to know more about the  _ you _ right now.”, but he will try one, last time. "I didn't who you were and are, it's stupid to assume that strangers can fall in love because they got married.", Minghao laughs.

"You deserve better.", the Alpha winces at his own statement as he meets Minghao's eyes.

"I do.", and those irises tell Mingyu that his mate was here to stay. They should be okay. Minghao has had enough time to think about his decisions but all his path only traces back to the one and only Kim Mingyu. “Let’s try again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... the november arc is done now :^^)  
> but we're yet to experience another direct gyuhao moment irl... i shouldn't be this thirsty since we've experienced worse pre-instagram times but damn this drought,,,,, my skin's getting all wrinkly,,,, im aging faster,,,,,,, rice cakes plz 😭😭
> 
> at least never really over!gyuhao seems to be doing well now,, or Are They?
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS LEAVING COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, AND SHARES I SEE YOU GUYS EVEN THOSE WHO GIVE MULTIPLE KUDOS LMAO THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!! LET'S WISH GYUHAO HAPPY HOLIDAYS THIS YEAR TOO! (even if they feel like they just stepped into chapter 12 irl lmao) 💚🧡💚🧡💚🧡💚
> 
> HELLO DECEMBER MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF US 😜


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought we draw the line right through you and i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 13.5

Minghao has approximately half a minute to make his escape. He does not know if it would be enough but Mingyu would surely chase him. It’s impossible for the Alpha to just stay away when he was still within reach. Minghao repeatedly jabs his finger on the elevator buttons, he needs to go somewhere far-- somewhere not here. The elevator dings within four seconds

It opens.

There was someone else on it and when he checked the LED above, it turns out that the elevator was actually going up. 

He whines in desperation, distressed. 

This might be a stupid idea after all.

Suddenly, an Omega businessman pulled him in just when he heard Mingyu yelling his name.

  
  


His tears won’t stop. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Water?”, the man offers as he settles beside to console him. Unlike with other people, Minghao feels so much more secure with another Omega. This must be the same guy who took Mingyu's flowers from him. He thinks the place is just a few floors above their unit. It’s not like he can run away that easily. “My name is Jeon Wonwoo by the way.”, the other Omega introduces, “If you don’t mind?”, Wonwoo has a hand raised behind him as if attempting to rub his back but hesitating until Minghao grants him consent. The younger nods his head slowly, his scent reminds Minghao of pine after the rain. Cold, but reassuring. The Omega further scents him by rubbing his wrist and warm palm against his nape, making him feel at home.

“I have- have to leave soon.”, the younger hiccups, “He will find me here.”

“Will he hurt you?”

“No!”, Minghao defensively stands, “He- I know he can’t.”, his fists are folded, assured. The stranger looked at him, convinced.

“I hate to ask you this but may I know what happened?”, the other Omega asks, pulling Minghao to sit back down. Minghao whines softly because whether he likes it or not, his dirty laundry is now in front of this stranger who saved him.

“A-are you sure?”, Minghao blinks as he taps his feet incessantly on the carpeted floor. “He won’t find me here?”, he looks around and sees a neat unit, there weren’t really lots of stuff in the living room area aside for some photos and paintings nailed on the wall opposite them. It was too minimalist for his liking. Wonwoo offers him another glass when he noticed that he quickly downed the first one, “I immediately called the reception area to not entertain any Alpha looking for an Omega.”

“But that’s Kim Mingyu-”

“And I don’t care.”, Wonwoo retorts, “I don’t care who he is, no Alpha is allowed to make a mess of my property.”

Minghao’s cheeks redden at the realization, “You own this place? Whole building?”, he sniffles further in embarrassment, “I’m so sorry oh my god.”, he turns his head down, resting his eyes on the palm of his hands. “I really apologize for this whole mess.”

The older scoots closer, rubbing his back, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re fine now. Even if he demands the security to scour the whole building, I will be here to make sure you’re alright.”

“You don’t even know me.”, Minghao mutters through the tears and snot.

“And you don’t know me as well but you still came.”, he was right, Minghao thinks. “I try to make sure that other Omegas who live here feel safe even if they are alone. I told the staff to immediately sanitize the elevator in case he tracks you through your scent. We also have special security rules to help Omegas settle well even if they are not bound to anybody.”, Minghao calms down at that. Now that he has thought about it, despite living within the penthouse, he never heard of any intrusion within the premises aside from that forsaken time when Junhui found him. He would have reported it that time but he must have been too heat-addled to move. He only remembers hearing,  _ “I’m a doctor, I’m here to save you.”, _ before he gave up and passed out. Trespassing was quite common in his old neighborhood so he had to make sure so many times that his doors and windows are all secure.

A soft cry breaks their circle of comfort.

“Ah, sorry about that, make yourself at home, I’ll just check on my baby.”

Baby? So he was mated after all?

When Wonwoo came back, he was holding a child in his arms. Minghao figures that the little child must be around 1 or 2 years of age.

“Meet Joonwoo”, Wonwoo smiles a little as he waves the baby’s small fist at Minghao, “He’s 18 months old, Woo say hello.”, the older nudges the baby who only blinks at Minghao, proceeding to hide his face on his father’s neck. “He’s a bit shy.”, Wonwoo explains awkwardly as he rocks the baby. “Do you mind if I put him back to sleep? Give me five minutes, the bathroom’s over there if you want to freshen up.”, the father hums a soft melody as the soft sniffles of the baby softened to snores.

Minghao picks up his overnight bag and scurried off to change.

  
  


When he came back, Wonwoo was at the kitchen clearing up dishes.

He leaves his bag on the sofa before going to the dining table just right behind Wonwoo. “Thank you.”, he says after clearing his head in the shower. He hasn't heard any signs of his Alpha looking for him so for now, he felt safe. His phone was turned off, tucked deeply in his bag.

The older sets a tray of tea in front of him. “Here, take this.”, then he takes the seat in front of Minghao. “You still owe me your story though, I can’t let you stay here if you’re a threat to my son.”

“I won’t do that.”, Minghao quickly answers, he takes a deep breath and begins his tale. About how he randomly met his mate just because he was buying art supplies, how he fucked up the following year of his life because he stayed with Mingyu even if the Alpha obviously does not want anything to do with him, and how he met Junhui during his heat.

“That’s against building rules.”, Wonwoo chides in between.

“He did not do anything bad to me.”

“Did he?”, the older raises a brow at him, then Minghao shared how Junhui helped him through his heats, “He still broke house rules, I have to put a warning on his next notice.”, the older asserts and all Minghao could do was mentally apologize to Jun. Finally, he told him how Mingyu continued fucking other people even if they were already bounded.

“Do you love him?”, out of nowhere, Wonwoo asks, his eyes do not feel like they’re showing any emotion but Minghao feels like this guy would know if he lied.

“I don’t know.”

“Did you love him then?”, Minghao scrunches his brows at the inquiry, so Wonwoo continued, “Did you love him when you saw him? Did you love him when you met his family? Did you love him when you got bound?”

Ah…

“No.”

Wonwoo pulls back from his seat, pouring himself another cup of tea, “The way I see it, you guys must be doing all of this in reverse.”, he sips on his cup.

“But isn’t that how mates are supposed to work? Get bound once you meet? If you are fated, then you two must be in love as soon as the bonds form.”, Minghao sees the older shaking his head, his eyes smiling in mirth as if Minghao just told a joke.

“Whoever had the idea that people could only have one mate in life surely did not think things through.”, Wonwoo’s face contorts in seriousness, “The Gods, the world, whoever fucking force in universe brings people together, only does  _ just that _ .”, he taps a pointer finger on the table to emphasize his point, “They only make our base instincts chase our mates because that was what biology told us to do, but the things beyond that? Those are stories that are all up to us to finish. Those are things that we all have to work hard for, because if things happened the way we expect it to, then that means that all of us live in a single plotline, celebrating the same days, and facing the same problems. If our basis of love is whoever gets to successfully knot someone, then does that mean that love could not exist without sex?”, he draws his invisible concepts on the table as if showing Minghao the visualizations inside his brain. “I lost my mate to a terminal illness, Woo did not even get to meet his dad, but before that? We chose to live a happy life because that is how both of us want to remember it, because we talked about our dreams for ourselves and our family. We had a deadline and we tried to make the most out of it. If I could, I would prematurely deliver Woo if it means my mate could hold him during his last breath but-”, Wonwoo was rambling now, his focus was on his finger drawing erratic lines on table, Minghao snatches it, trying to calm him down.

The older gasps for air as if he just got out of water after drowning in his thoughts, he looks up and sees Minghao’s worried eyes on him, “You don’t have to do this for me.”, the younger pleads.

“No, I- I’m okay.”, Wonwoo clears his throat, takes back his hand and folds it before him before settling back comfortably on his seat again. “Those fucking gods of universes forgot about loss, regret, and”, he turns to Minghao as if pertaining to him, “idiocy.”

“Are you saying that this is all my fault?”

“Have you been paying attention to what I just said?”, Wonwoo’s voice picks up, like an older brother arguing with his younger brother, “Relationships are meant to be worked through together. Getting bound as strangers doesn’t guarantee a healthy marriage. You’re just bound in paper but not in spirit. You’re still strangers because both of you expected shit to just fall in place. He did not give you a chance to be who you want to be just like how you did not give him a chance to know you better.”, Wonwoo inwardly scoffs at the analogy. “You were just waiting weren’t you?”, those eyes can really see through him, Minghao concludes as he listens, “You’re waiting for something to happen like a damsel in distress but from what I see, you’re so much more than that.”, the older’s voice softens in comfort. “When he asked you if you want to deal with the last clause of his parents’ demands, why did you not say no?”

“Maybe it’s the Omega-”

“The Omega has no brain of its own, there’s only  _ you _ inside there. Sure, it takes over during heats, sometimes mating, but that is all there is to it.”, Wonwoo whispers as if with finality, “You are you, you are your Omega, but you are also made of more than that.”

“That’s the most beautiful thing I have heard in a while.”, the younger did not notice a tear streaking through his face, “And from my fucking strange landlord as well.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “I try to write sometimes.”, he shrugs, “But if you have the chance and if you choose to come back to him, I feel like you guys should talk more.”

“You’re right.”, Minghao wipes his tears.

“I’ll give you bonus points for trying to talk to him today but it all ended up with you somehow breaking up because the both of you don’t know how to calm down and think like adults.”

“We did not break up.”, the younger swirls the remains of the tea on his cup.

“Oh? So you’re going back to him?”, there was a lilt in the question as if Wonwoo was teasing him.

A slightly long pause reigns between them as Minghao tries to think it through.

“Maybe.”, he shuffles through his brain, “But not yet. Not right now.”

“That’s fair.”, the older nods.

  
  
  
  


"You've found some place to stay?", Wonwoo shakes Joonwoo's bottle as Minghao was bouncing the baby on his hip. When Joonwoo is well-slept, it turns out that he can be a pretty good baby.

"Yeah, my husband's manager offered me their place.", it has been three days since he got out of the penthouse so he has decided to reach out to Soonyoung and Jihoon. They did offer him help back then so he's shooting his shot.

"Your husband's manager? Are you sure they won't tell him about you?"

The baby in Minghao's arms was babbling incoherently at him, tongue trapped between lips, spitting at the younger Omega's face. Minghao cringes as Wonwoo laughs at them, "Let's just say that they owe me."

"If you say so.", Wonwoo hums, offering Joonwoo his milk, "You can always come back here."

"This one's too close to home.", Minghao expertly tilts Joonwoo backwards and supports the bottle with a hand. The older Omega is at awe with how quick Joonwoo adapted to Minghao's unknown presence in their household.

"Home, huh?", Wonwoo grins with an implication that Minghao didn't even want to ask about.

  
  


"Here's the last of your materials.", Soonyoung huffs finally as he helps Minghao arrange the stuff he has salvaged from the Omega's former house.

"Thanks.", he checks if the items were still intact, "Are you sure you did not tell Mingyu anything?", Minghao gives the manager a side glare.

Soonyoung raises his hand in confession, "I did not! I swear! I made Jeonghan take him out of the house since it has been awhile.", he regretfully twists his lips, "Had to do it because I know I will instantly feel sorry once I see his mug."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No! I- I'm just-", Soonyoung turns his attention towards one of his unfinished canvasses, "I'm just saying that he suffered too. Like he did years ago but this time it was like a quick light switch turning off when you- you know…", he trails off, "Left."

"But I'm still here?"

"You are?"

Minghao stared ridiculously at the manager's obvious question, recognition dawns on the Alpha's face, "So you're not  _ leaving  _ leaving?"

The younger flicks at a dried up brush, clicking his tongue, feigning ignorance at the question, "I don't know, maybe. I don't know where else to go."

Soonyoung puts his hands on his hips, "Well then, here you have your time and space to think and I swear to you, on behalf of everyone who knows, that we will try to keep you two away from each other."

"For how long will  _ you _ be trying?", Minghao points his paintbrush at the manager in challenge.

"Until I actually choose to go back to our family's farm for good.", Soonyoung proudly pledges.

Minghao isn't sure how good of a guarantee that would be but with Jihoon around Soonyoung, he's sure that the producer would do his best to keep his mate's mouth shut as much as he could.

"Ah, by the way, Jihoon wanted you to have these.", Soonyoung pulls a pad of scent patches in his pocket. "If you go in heat, should we call that doctor guy friend who went with you here?"

"No? How did you know him?", Minghao ticks off a patch and slaps it on his neck. It's supposed to effectively block his scent so that any Alpha in the vicinity wouldn't make an attempt to chase him. He stopped taking them when he got bounded because of his in-laws' important wish. It did not help that taking it off his regimen only made his scent more potent to Alphas which are not his mate and are also looking for a short and quick chase.

Soonyoung's tongue felt like rolling back to his throat, "W-well Mingyu must have told us about a thing or two about a doctor friend of yours and I sort of put two and two together?", he awkwardly smiles as he scratches his cheek.

Minghao's brows raise at the confession, "Are you really sure you can keep a secret like my whereabouts?"

"Hey! I'm still trying okay! And Jihoon would have my head if I mess up this serious arrangement!"

The younger Omega laughs at the admission, shaking his head, "Well one, I don't need Junhui anymore but I will try to seek medical help if needed for my heats, and two", he lays a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, "Please, think before talking.", Minghao nods his head and smiles, "Yeah?"

"I'm trying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Joon-woo: handsome and divine intervention](https://pin.it/60Rrwzo)   
> 
> 
> EDIT: I ALMOST FUCKED UP THE WHOLE STORY BEC I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED CHAPTER 13 SINCE AO3 DOESNT ACCEPT DECIMAL CHAPTERS OHMGHD
> 
> tbrh i wasnt thinking of wwjn while i was choosing the baby's name i simply looked at it and then- Yeah!! That's the one!! because it fits their story nicely but,, who knows??🤔🤔 maybe 🤔🤔 it Does have a purpose 🤔🤔
> 
> ANYWAY!!!!! IM FUCICKGN GOT TEARS IN MY EYES CHILLS IN MY BONES WE FINALLY GOT A GYUHAO SELCA THIS YEAR!! i think this one means a lot since for the past few years we had been too spoiled by them that even if we had tons of shots from gose, i still felt like i miss them a lot sksksk LOVE THAT JUNHAO AND WONHAO CONTENT For Me TOO!! 
> 
> heres to more year-end selcas as well as for the safety and security of seventeen while performing!! 🥳🙌
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT KUDOS, COMMENTS AND SHARES! 🧡💚
> 
>   
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/MYUNGHOLIC)  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [it's between me and you, our little secret](https://youtu.be/unTus4ukPB0)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this continues right after mingyu and minghao met for the first time again

Trying again meant dealing with Mingyu’s sudden aversion to touch. It was not that much of a distraction but whenever Minghao attempts to make any sort of skin-to-skin contact, Mingyu always ends up jerking away.

“Sorry, it just- it reminds me...”, the Alpha attempts to explain, "I can't hurt you again, I'm sorry.", he draws more distance between them while walking back to their penthouse. Minghao simply nods at the strange behavior, the past few months must have been really harsh to the other.

“You did not look for another home?”, the younger comments as he stares up at the building in front of them. Nostalgia rushes past him. Mingyu could not reply that he could only feel at ease wherever Minghao is, “This one’s too big.”

Mingyu shrugs, “I don’t mind.”,  _ I was hoping you will come back for me here _ was left unsaid.

They stopped in front of the unit, awkwardly standing, “I’m afraid I have to go back to where I’m staying.”, Minghao fidgets.

Mingyu nods in understanding, “Okay, I’ll-“, his head turns towards the asphalt, “I’ll see you soon I guess.”

“Tomorrow?”, the Alpha’s head shoots up, the Omega fiddles with his pierced ear, “There’s this another exhibit in town I want to see.”, his eyes looking back at Mingyu as if telling him that he would only go if the Alpha comes with him.

“Okay.”

  
  


They went to the said exhibit the day after. There was still an uncomfortable distance between them, gone was the confident Alpha who would never miss the chance to show off whoever he was in Minghao's life despite being missing in action eighty percent of the time. 

Minghao’s eyes flitted to where the taller was awkwardly standing behind him. Not beside, just hovering awkwardly behind as if they are not even together. He cringes at the thought.

“I like this one.”, the younger steps back a little to whisper in Mingyu's ear.

The taller looks at the brochure in his hands, “The Untangled?”

The work in front of them was made of some sort of red string rather than paint, and just right in the middle, what seems like a pair of string covering the whole canvas was actually just a single thread. There was something captivating about the work that made him think about what it meant.

“It says on the brochure that it’s the artist’s take on soulmates.”, Mingyu’s eyes were still staring at the center where the messy strings were supposed to meet, only to appear like a single element.

“You’re right.” Their little bubble of awkward comfort was suddenly shattered by another Alpha approaching Minghao, arms open for a hug. Mingyu looks at how his dedicated space next to Minghao slowly got taken away from him inch by inch, “When you want to meet them, things get much clearer.”, he watches how his mate melts into the other's arms even if they look rather filial.

“I didn’t know you made this?”, the younger looks up at the older Alpha in amazement. Mingyu does not know who the man is but the other Alpha’s brave hands on Minghao’s hips were definitely ticking him off, yet he did not make any move to claim his space as the artist’s mate. "Ah, by the way,", like an afterthought, Mingyu thinks, Minghao finally introduces him, "My mate, Kim Mingyu.", the other Alpha held his hand up for a handshake, Mingyu meekly bows his head and quietly takes the proffered hand. The other's eyes look upon him nicely, Mingyu hopes that the other doesn't know what has been happening during their relationship. He looks at Minghao to the side and sees him nodding his head once as if telling him that he doesn't have to be scared in front of this "friend".

The two were conversing lightly about the exhibition, the other Alpha, apparently, was the creator of "The Untangled". Mingyu’s imaginary hackles rose at the way the stranger was entering Minghao’s personal space. Freely touching his mate's arm and holding his hand, why was this guy so touchy-feely anyway? Why can’t Mingyu be the same as he was? Why can’t-

“Gyu?”, he was taken out of his reverie when his Omega waved a hand in front of him. “There are more works inside.”, the younger’s inquiring look was all over him, eyebrows scrunched. “You don’t look okay.”

Mingyu sighs, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”, they turned to move towards the next room.

“You know if you want to make this work”, the younger starts as they take their places in front of another painting. “We have to talk properly. Stop keeping things from me.”

“I don’t like how that guy touched you.”, Mingyu blurts before he could chicken out.

“Oh.”, the realization dawns on the younger, “That was Yixing. He helped me get into some exhibitions before.”, he turns his indifferent face towards his mate, “Don’t mind him. He’s just like that.”

“I know.”, Mingyu whines while keeping half of his attention on the curator discussing in front, “Which is why I find it unreasonable of me to get mad at people you care for.”, he clasps his hands behind him after explaining.

Minghao’s brows perk at the answer, then he bumps his shoulder with Mingyu’s. “Thanks.”, he burrows his face further on his turtleneck.

“What for?”

“For being rational.”, a smile slowly creeps on the younger’s lips. “A year ago, you would have punched the living lights out of my senior.”

Mingyu sighs in exasperation. “I know I am an asshole but kindly raise the bar for me. I have to keep up with everything after what I did to you.”

Minghao inches a little closer as the people start to gather around, “Yeah, you better.”

  
  
  


“This is new?”, Minghao marvels, “What are we going to do today?”, it was the first time Mingyu volunteered to ask for a date since they met a few weeks ago. The band was in the middle of preparing for a comeback but it surprised the younger at how the Alpha was still even able to make time. Things must have really changed?

“I heard it from Jeonghan, something like an art therapy for partners.”, Mingyu explains, setting down his bag in front of him. The room was filled with other attendees as well, they were around 20 maybe. When the facilitator entered, they were asked to take off their shoes and socks, something about being a part of the activity.

“You really think this would change us?”, Minghao’s nose cringes at the idea. He has heard about things like these but he wasn’t entirely familiar about the concept.

“No?”, Mingyu defensively raises his hands, “It’s supposed to be fun and different I swear! And I-”, he turns his head away, whispering, “I just want to have something similar with you.”

“Good morning everyone!”, before Minghao could clarify what the Alpha said, a sprightly young woman greets the class. She gives a short introduction about herself and immediately sets to action.

  
  
  


The Alpha looks around at awe. This will be the first exhibit he will be attending where Minghao is the highlight artist. He hides himself underneath his cap and hoodie. This was Minghao's special day and he wants to be there for it. Mingyu had to make up a random excuse so that he could miss band rehearsals today but he doesn't care. Minghao personally invited him, handing over an elegant invitation during their last date.

"You don't have to come if you're busy."

"No, I will come. I promise."

As soon as he entered the area where all of Minghao's works were displayed, he immediately felt warm with pride. These are all his mate's works. Mingyu will not pretend that he could understand everything but the smile on his face as he stares at each piece could never falter.

"Ah, he's such a great painter, as usual."

"Too bad he's married already."

Mingyu overheard two Alpha girls among the crowd chatting.

"He's better off without that guy.", Mingyu stills.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen that guitarist go around his exhibits since they got bounded."

"If I were The8's mate, I would show him off to the world."

_ I would, if I could. _

"The8 deserves better."

He felt that sharp pang in his heart. These are people who loved Minghao before he even came into the picture. They probably know his mate better than he ever could and that makes the Alpha feel even more frustrated at himself. Even after all those tears he shed, maybe he still wasn't enough.

"Mingyu!", Minghao calls him through the crowd which immediately called the attention of lots of visitors, pulling their phones out to take a picture of the scene. "Leaving already?", the younger sounded sad and disheartened. Damn, he did not notice that his feet have taken him farther from the girls and the artworks. Mingyu forgot that he still has to greet the artist himself. He grimaces, he really was such a disappointment. Minghao notices his distress and quickly pulls him to the side.

"I'm sorry.", Mingyu turns his stare towards the ground in shame.

"What is it this time?"

The Alpha hesitates, but he felt Minghao's hand on his arm. He was reminded that they wanted to be more open to each other this time so he tries. "There were girls here…"

"And?"

"They said I wasn't trying hard enough for you.", he pouts, now that he has said it out loud, it suddenly felt childish and unreasonable. "I really didn't mean to leave but, I feel like they're right. You deserve better."

"But we're trying.", Minghao lifts a warm hand on his neck, Mingyu nuzzles it as he feels comfort in their closeness.

"I'm not enough."

"They don't know about us, they don't know what you and I have been doing.", Minghao rubs a consoling hand against a sweet spot on his neck, this must be the most intimate thing they have done in public. "Just because we are not doing what they are expecting us to do as couples doesn't mean we don't count.", finally, Mingyu lifts his stare and meets Minghao's soft eyes. They smile at each other.

"Care to show me your favorite artwork?"

Mingyu's smile stretches into a mischievous grin as he continues to stare at Minghao and Minghao only.

It dawns on him, "No, no, I know that look.", Minghao retracts his hand, Mingyu misses him more.

The Alpha raises a brow in fake defiance, "You do?"

"Don't say it."

"What? What was I going to say?", Mingyu challenges, testing the waters for comfort.

Minghao huffs and then crosses his arms as he stares to the side endearingly as if mocking his date.

"It's you."

"Me."

Mingyu and Minghao say respectively in unison. The taller bursts into giggles, hiding his laughter against his mate's neck, resting his forehead against Minghao's shoulder. The younger punches his arm repeatedly, "I knew you were going to say that!"

  
  


"Sorry about this.", Mingyu clicks his tongue as he drives them towards his studio photoshoot.

"It's okay.", luckily, Minghao has no other plans for the rest of the day so he doesn't mind tagging along, "Wait, is Soonyoung going to be there?", the manager doesn't know that he and Mingyu had been sneaking out for the past four months. How he did it was such a feat, Jihoon was at his studio most of the time anyway and if he did go home later than expected, the mated couple simply assumed that he just went out for a meeting with his colleagues.

"No, and that's the problem.", Mingyu twists his shoulders at the stress he is feeling while driving, "He trusted that I could attend this all by myself because it's his and Jihoon's anniversary but I forgot that I have already scheduled a date with you."

"Hey, it's fine.", Minghao places a comforting hand against Mingyu's own which was placed on the gear stick, "I feel like you've been missing a lot of schedules because of me and you're just hiding it from me."

"It's for us, okay. And I can always catch up every next meeting or next rehearsals.", he makes a turn towards the next crossing. Good thing he always makes sure to clean up and change his wardrobe at the backseat, he thinks as he makes a mental note to at least pick up his usual overcoat later.

"But this is work."

"And you're my family.", Mingyu says with no hesitation, Minghao felt his heart skip a beat. "If I can't make time for you then what will happen if we- you know- decide to-", Mingyu couldn't take that step, something they haven't opened before, yet his cheeks redden at the thought.

Recognition dawns on Minghao's face as he pieces through Mingyu's thoughts, "Have babies?", the Omega tries to bite away the incoming smile on his lips, couldn't help the butterflies in his tummy from flying all over the place, "They would like it better if their parents have money though.", he jests.

"I have money!"

Minghao shakes his head, "What I meant to say was, it would be better if you are responsible for the job that you signed up for.", he massages Mingyu's nape to calm him down, feeling his Alpha turn his head towards his touch.

"Fine.", Mingyu quickly glances at his mate through the mirror and catches his smile, they were already at the parking lot. "If only we weren't rushing right now, I would have loved to talk to you about this more."

"Okay, later."

"So are you calling off the shoot?", Mingyu deadpans at the photographer who was going crazy at their last minute issues. Apparently his partner for the photoshoot suddenly got sick with high fever and had to be hospitalized so now the concept isn't complete without a quick substitute model. The other models were out in preparation for Seoul Fashion Week.

"I'm not calling this off, I'm tightly scheduled for the rest of the month.", Haneul, the photographer and lead director for that day, kicks her foot on the cement ground as her phone call got cut once again. Mingyu lets the make-up artists work their magic on him while the staff are busily troubleshooting all around.

The door opens and Minghao ignores the mess around him as he silently takes the seat by the mirrors. He's a photographer as well but he is not used to this type of scene though he kind of expects it. Quietly, he watches the hair stylists iron Mingyu's hair, wonders at how they could possibly make Mingyu look even better.

"Oh? You're with your mate?", Haneul breaks Minghao's reverie.

"Is that a problem?", Mingyu innocently asks but there was some sort of territorial threat to it, nobody can ask Minghao to leave this space unless Minghao wants to do it himself.

"No, it's just that I'm not used to you flaunting him around.", Minghao's ears ring at that subtle insult, as if he was some sort of trophy wife to a rockstar. He inwardly scoffs because he knows that walls have ears and the least that they want is a controversy simply because he agreed to tag along. The lead director walks straight towards the younger Omega, "If I may?", Haneul asks with a hand raised. Minghao simply scrunches his nose in confusion when the photographer suddenly grabbed his chin and tilted his face side to side as if he were some kind of specimen.

"Don't touch him.", Mingyu surprises the whole room as he fully turns on his seat. The atmosphere immediately became tense so he clears his throat, "I mean, he might get uncomfortable."

"I am.", Minghao admits awkwardly as he stares sharply back at the photographer's lined eyes. She is an intimidating Beta, he admits, but it's not like he would back off on the challenge that was just plated before him.

"I was about to offer him the role of being your partner for today."

  
  


If it weren't for Mingyu's excited and hopeful eyes, Minghao would have ran away as soon as he had the chance. He was not the type to make impulse decisions like this one but as he feels his Alpha's energy suddenly brightening after that tense exchange in the make-up room, he figures that maybe this is the least he could do not only for his mate but also for everyone in the room. 

  
  
  


"Mingyu, cup his face with your hand… other hand!"

"Stand beside Minghao and lay your head on his shoulder, flowers get ready!"

"Okay, Minghao please tilt your head down… a bit to the left, yes like that. Look at Mingyu's eyes", it was quick. The way how the stylists applied makeup on his face, sighing in relief that the worst is now over. He hears how Haneul can be a disaster when she doesn't get her way, but Minghao thinks, he can always deny the photographer that chance. Except right now, Mingyu is looking at him like he has the stars in his eyes while they take photos in a flower-filled set. Falling flower, that's the concept.

"Take five!", the couple quickly pull themselves off the floor, dusting their arms from the petals that have attached themselves on their sweaty necks.

"You look charming.", Mingyu whispers as he takes the petals on Minghao's hair before the stylists could swat his hand away from his mate. 

Minghao forces back a smile, the butterflies were back. The Omega looks at Mingyu's own caramel skin in subtle awe, like there were small flowers growing because the sun loved him so much it had to gift him with more beauty. "You too.", he smiles up at his Alpha who was swooning while the stylists were busily nagging at Mingyu to scale down because of his height. They were both wearing a matching white set, Mingyu with a loose printed button top while Minghao was fitted with a long sleeve white shirt with a sheer black cloth on top.

The stylists badgered Mingyu who couldn't stop touching his mate's soft hair, "Touch his hair one more time and we're gonna tie you with that chain on the set."

  
  
  


"You're lucky, you know.", Minghao was surprised by Haneul who was busy sipping her coffee while nonchalantly scrolling through her phone. "Kim Mingyu, huh?", she takes a sip, Minghao chooses to ignore her in lieu of drying his hands carefully. He excused himself from the set for a quick loo break only to be trapped in this sort of confrontation he didn't ask for. The rest of the lobby was vacated, they were the only ones in there since the rest of the staff were busy fixing equipment and taking their own breaks. He must've struck a nerve within her because out of nowhere she says, "We used to date, you know."

His hands stop, "And I should care because?"

"I need you to know what we used to do, sleeping around-"

"I already know that."

"Even while you were bound?"

Then it hit Minghao, that maybe he isn't over this yet. Well he did promise to forgive but never to forget. "I got you there, didn't I?", Haneul's smile was venomous, her voice slithering on Minghao's skin.

"It doesn't matter-"

"People around me call him a whore, like an open secret.", she whispers, still scrolling through her phone like she's talking about the weather or something. This must be what Mingyu is talking about. He doesn't even know what love really is. Was it gifts? Was it sex? Was it concert projects? He gave too much but got merely a crumb in return, even seen as a slut in other people's eyes. Before, Minghao couldn't understand how big of a deal it was, but to be called a whore in some elite circle?

"He just isn't afraid of giving his heart to anyone and I respect him for having such a big heart he even dared to give some part of him to you.", Minghao looks ahead and hears the voices of the people on set still busy with their own work, "I don't have to explain him or myself to you, what happened before even if we were bound is our problem. I don't even blame you for sleeping around nor liking him, but I'm sorry you won't be getting another chance.", his smile at the stunned photographer was sweet like saccharine. Too sweet.

Haneul uncrosses her legs and then laughs, shaking her head. She stands and turns on her heels, "Take care of his heart Omega, you're holding million other fans' hearts as well."

  
  
  


“How did your parents react when I left?”, Minghao asks through his spicy ramen. They were at a noodle house eating their dinner after their- what? Eighth? Tenth date? For how many months? He stopped paying attention to the numbers, they faded in the background as if it wasn’t like his first time to be seen with Mingyu.

Puppy eyes focused on him, “They were mad, obviously.”, the Alpha shrugs while dunking his mandu on the sauce. “Threatened to disown me but my mom must have seen how depressed I was so she talked to my Dad.”, he takes a bite of the food, “Haven’t been back there since that day but mom visits me from time to time.”

“You had it bad, huh?”

“Yeah, no shit-“

“But don’t you think you’re putting so much burden on yourself?”, the Omega gently sets his chopsticks to the side, “Is it really okay if you’re losing yourself and your family?”

“I lost my mate.”, Mingyu rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t.”, the younger shots back, “I’m alive. I’m here. Stop letting them put too much premium on this mating thing or else you’re going to lose yourself. You’re not who I am and I am not you. Our bounds do not define whatever we want to be so, stop acting like a kicked puppy to everybody.”

And it clicks.

Suddenly everything made sense. It’s now clear how having Minghao with him again was not enough to keep his inner struggles at bay.

“Am I- really?”, he mutters a whisper at his whole stupidity.

“Yes, you are. I was trying to figure out what has been bugging me since we met.”, the Omega swirls the remaining spring onions on his soup, “You keep on focusing on the bound but we're more than that, Mingyu. If you want to keep this, I want you to like me not because of a measly bond, I want you to like me because of the shitty things I do.”, he slowly lifted his eyes, meeting Mingyu’s own which are full of insecurity, “I’m not perfect. I mess up just like you do. And we’re going to fight for whatever sorry reason we have. I’ll take the blankets, you’ll keep on breaking cups, I’ll mess up the carpet with my paint, and you’ll wake up the neighbors with your loud guitar because you refuse to soundproof our walls.”, he pauses for reprieve, “And that’s okay because that’s what normal mates do.”, Minghao takes Mingyu’s hands in his as he feels it shaking once again. Dejavu hitting him as he continues his monologue, “Then we will look for a compromise. I’ll hug you with the blankets, we’ll change the cups. You might think of taking away the carpet but I won’t let you because I love them so we’ll agree to ask for the dry cleaners to be more patient, then I’ll ask for you to keep the music down low. If not, I’ll just visit you during your band rehearsals because music is better whenever your band plays it.”

Mingyu laughs at the whole thing as he lets crocodile tears fall. This was how they should have started. It was not in front of the art materials store, not during their bounding rights, and not during that one concert where Minghao was in the audience.

“You’ll really come to rehearsals?”, Mingyu hopefully invites.

“May I?”

Enough of these tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO EXCITED FOR THESE NEXT CHAPTERS I CANT STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM ON TWT I JUST LOVE FEEDING MYSELF WITH MY OWN CONTENT AND SHARING IT WITH YOU GUYS BECAUSE GYUHAO IS ON HIBERNATION RIGHT NOW LMAO 
> 
> as much as i want to share early in the week, i couldn't because i promised a schedule and i just want to be faithful for it because at least we all have something to look forward to every weekend. i don't know if ppl still read this fic but i can still some kudos and i am really thankful for that
> 
> CHRISTMAS IS COMING SO BE PREPARED FOR MY CHRISTMAS GIFT! I HOPE GYUHAO GIVES US A COLORFUL CHRISTMAS TOO 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN, NEXT WEEK!! 💚💛


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [we could leave the christmas lights up 'til january](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvUAzpn48xA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JOIN MY CHRISTMAS PHOTOCARD GIVEAWAY!](https://forms.gle/Uhh7AfxbtQ4EQ4a26)
> 
> additional tags: smut, mating, knotting you name it
> 
> so if these ratings aren't for you, the smut starts at 💛💚

Soft snow was raining outside, dancing down the glass windows of the penthouse. Time really ran too fast, before they knew it, Mingyu and Minghao had been dating for about five months already. Since their last date, an unplanned photoshoot, Mingyu got pulled by the management for a Japan Tour for the following month. The two only had the chance to videocall every night. If Trauma wasn't busy rehearsing in the morning, they can be found in some tv station's studio somewhere or maybe flying across another prefecture. The Alpha regret missing Minghao's first birthday with him, even not getting the chance to call his mate for the whole day because Soonyoung finally got tired of him constantly checking his phone. He couldn't tell his manager that it was for Minghao because- well- he just isn't that confident to share it with their close friends just yet. The magazine photoshoot was an exception since Minghao agreed anyway and he signed a contract afterwards. The issue will be released the following year so they still have time to talk about their relationship and how they will break it to their friends, he simply had to talk to Haneul about not informing his management about the sudden changes. After that, the band had to prepare for their Christmas single and year-end performances non-stop. Unlike before, he couldn't easily run off anywhere anymore. Soonyoung and the others might finally be taking a hint that he really is hiding something. It's a mutual decision after all, to keep it to themselves. 

Their issues are theirs to address, and their choices are theirs to make.

Tonight, they choose to spend this cold, wintery Christmas Eve together. They finally meet after more than a month of not seeing each other so Mingyu excitedly cooked up a feast. When the clock hit seven in the evening, his heels couldn't stop tapping, periodically checking his Kakao to see if his visitor was near. Then the doorbell rang, it took all of Mingyu's restraint not to speed through its hinges.

"Hey.", and there he was, Minghao in his warm winter glory. Cheeks and ears red with the cold from outside.

Mingyu couldn't reply anything aside from a quick pull of an arm for a hug. He missed his mate so much, they haven't even engaged in any form of affection this close but he couldn't help it. Minghao pliantly melted into Mingyu's hold, nose nuzzling against the warmth of his Alpha's chest. Minghao closes his eyes, here, in the middle of their doorway, he admits that this has beaten all gifts that he has received this Christmas.

"I missed you.", Mingyu regretfully pulls away, lest they have to stay under that doorway for the rest of the night.

"Merry Christmas.", Minghao smiles, shaking his gift on his hand.

Gifts exchanged next to the small Christmas tree Mingyu bought just for this occasion. The taller got his mate a matching pair of royal blue silk pajamas, which Minghao is currently wearing right now, while Mingyu received an old scarf, because Minghao noticed how much Mingyu valued his old things, something about it having the scent of home.

Mingyu pours a generous amount of wine on the glasses before them. It was the first time Minghao came back to the unit, surprised at how different it looks right now so he lets his eyes wander around. After Minghao left, Mingyu started filling it with warm colors. Browns and soft yellows decorated what used to be full of greys and blues.

"Let's play a game.", Mingyu offers excitedly, face lighted by the warmth of the candle before them. The house lights were either turned off or toned down to give way to the glow of the stars reflected beyond their clear windows. The traffic below was unceasing due to the unexpected torrent of snow pouring, a soft ballad playing at the back courtesy of his Omega's playlist. Minghao thought that this might just be the best date he ever had.

"We're enjoying this cozy Christmas Eve and you want to play a game?", Minghao quirks a brow as he sips on his wine.

"It's just twenty questions.", Mingyu pouted, and Minghao wants to kiss it away.

_ Oh. _

Maybe it's just the wine.

"Fine, but you should be honest."

"I will!", Mingyu straightens up in preparation. "You know what? Ask me first, then let's take turns.", he grins in excitement.

"How many flings have you had?", Minghao nonchalantly swigs his wine, Mingyu obviously looks taken aback.

"That's not right."

"I thought you're going to be honest?"

The Alpha whines, resting his cheek against his arm in regret, he signed up for this, "I don't know, more than twenty?"

It did not hurt, Minghao thinks as he felt a sting against his chest.

Must be the wine.

"How about you? How many flings have you had?", Mingyu recovers quickly, not even hesitating.

"Six?"

The older chokes at his drink, not expecting the answer. "What?!"

"Did you seriously expect me to not date before you?"

Mingyu's ears warmed at the question, "I- I… maybe. No?"

Minghao chuckles, "You're stupid."

"That hurt."

"Which one? The one where I dated other people or the one where I called you stupid?"

"Yes."

Fuck, they haven't even gone past five drinks yet they sound awfully drunk already.

Mingyu clears his throat, "Why did you become an artist?"

That felt like the Alpha was backtracking but it was a welcome question nonetheless. "Well, I have always liked dancing.", confusion suddenly etches itself on Mingyu's face, "I know that look. Anyway, I had to pick one major during college and since they only had visual arts which I also kinda liked back then, I had no choice but to pick it up. Luckily, my professor became my mentor and he became like a second father to me, he introduced me to a lot of his contacts and helped me put up exhibits.", Mingyu attentively stares at Minghao as he narrates these small details he never knew.

"Was it Yixing?"

"What? No! He's too young for that!", Minghao laughs at the picture, "Professor Ki already died."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"You should be.", Minghao laughs at the horrified look on his mate's face, "If he were alive right now, he would have slapped you with his wooden ruler all over.", the Alpha cringes at the thought. "Anyway, what about you, why did you become an artist?"

"Honestly?", Mingyu's lips quirk in contemplation, "I used to think that I don't want anything to do with the family's company so it's my rebellion."

"That's stupid."

"I know.", the older exhales haughtily, "But somewhere along the way I think I continued because I wanted to look for you.", Minghao stills, remembers how Mingyu's face was all over different brands at department stores but he would just ignore them because it's not like that face would ever even matter. "Soonyoung and Jihoon met because the label signed us up and because I was stupid and hopelessly romantic, I thought that maybe I could find my mate out there because I'm famous."

"That's stupid."

"You don't have to say that so many times tonight!", Mingyu hides his face under his palms, "I shouldn't have told you this.", Minghao laughs as he tries to unfold Mingyu's fingers from his face.

"But you did not meet me there?"

"Yeah I did not, and it was frustrating.", Mingyu settles with holding Minghao's hands, tinkering with his accessories. "So many people tried to pretend to be my mate and I couldn't say no because I don't know what else to do. They might spread a rumor about me rejecting them and I don't want that when the band is just debuting."

Minghao pours himself another glass, "Now that I've thought about it, I might have been too blindsided by then."

"What do you mean?", Mingyu turns his full attention to Minghao, eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"I liked the idea of having a soulmate but I must have forgotten that it could happen. That you are still out there and I had no idea where to start."

"Life happens, it could get the best of us.", the older shrugs a-matter-of-factly, his eyes were now clouded by the wine's spirit. He looks up and sees Minghao staring back with interest. Slowly, he lifts up a finger to cup his mate's cheek. "Next question?"

"May I have one kiss?", Minghao's breaths shorten as he feels a thumb over his lower lip.

"Just a kiss?"

"More?"

"Yes please.", Mingyu pulls himself up and draws closer but not before asking, "And you?", warm breath puffs against their lips, merely a few centimeters away from each other.

"Fuck twenty questions."

  
  
💛 💚   
  


They were all tangled limbs and clothes as Mingyu pushed Minghao towards their living room. The younger felt hands on his ass, lifting him high as Mingyu separated their lips. The Alpha tried to catch his breath, staring back at Minghao’s face. His hair reached his nape and it was dyed light brown, curling up at the edges. The Omega’s legs wrapped around the Alpha’s waist, arms locked around his mate’s neck. Beautiful since the beginning but now that all the doubts were gone, he was much more wonderful.

“You filled this place with my works?”, the Omega looked around adoringly while softly tugging the Alpha’s dark locks between his fingers. He barely got a look at everything when he arrived earlier since the whole place was already dimmed for the date that night.

“Mom brought over some of the works that they bought, so I thought of keeping them out here.”, Mingyu presses a kiss on the collarbones before him, “I’m proud of you, you know?”

The younger takes his mate’s breath again by kissing him. “You don't mean that.”, Minghao retorts.

Mingyu slowly backed him up on the nearest wall, feeling their bodies closer than they ever did for the past years since they met. It was too much for his senses. “I tried to study as much as I could about what you do.”, he kisses against his mate’s cheek. Mingyu turns on his heels, letting Minghao press him against the wall instead and detaches his lips to blink away the feeling of his Omega's lips attaching itself to his neck. He moans as he feels the younger’s teeth nipping insistently. Before he could drop Minghao, his feet immediately took several steps towards the master’s bedroom. Kicking the door open, Mingyu feels a few bruises now forming on the left side of his neck as the Omega sucks more hickeys. He will be taking more of those as reward, red marks reminding him of what they have gone through.

They finally reach the bed, Mingyu dipping slowly as he lets Minghao’s body fall back. He slowly crawls forward, trapping his Omega under his arms. They were both catching their breaths, head filled with nothing but each other.

“Is this okay?”, the Alpha lowers his mate’s legs, feeling his hard-on catch on the younger’s own. He hears a soft keel, a hand reaching out on the lapel of the shirt he was wearing.

“Yes.”, the Omega swallows a lungful of air, “Please touch me.”, he feels himself burning.

Mingyu wonders how come it’s warm all of a sudden, “Hao?”, he reaches a palm out to feel the younger’s forehead. “Are you sick?”, he worriedly cups the Omega’s face, sweat slowly accumulating on his forehead. His mate smells awfully like distress and  _ something _ different.

"Ah, wait Mingyu-", Minghao pulls off as he feels the telltale signs.

"What?", he holds a palm against Minghao's forehead. "You're burning!"

The younger squirms against his silk sleeping pants, "I might be on heat.", he frustratedly says.

Mingyu's eyes widened in shock, so that's why he can feel his own rut kicking in, sees flashes of light as he reels himself in. Mingyu gets off of his mate, alarmed, thinking of what he used to do when Minghao had his heat. The Omega reached forward and trapped the Alpha in place.

"What should we do? Wait, let me pick up-"

“Stop fussing and help me.”

“I  _ am _ helping you!”

“I was asking for you to make love to me! God, Mingyu, do I have to spell everything out?!”. Minghao distractedly pulls open the Alpha’s shirt, buttons flicking all over due to his lack of patience. He has waited for this, Mingyu waited for this. The Alpha stills above him, “What? Did I just kill your boner?”, Minghao impatiently reached to pull off his mate’s shirt.

Mingyu hesitantly grabs at Minghao’s wrists, “A-are you really sure?”

“Yes.”, he determinedly replies in a heartbeat.

Mingyu shakes his head, feeling the Alpha preening at the closeness, “Really really sure about this?”, he takes in a lungful of the scented air of an Omega in heat. “We might bear pups after this and-“

“Yes! Mingyu yes!”, Minghao has thought of this very moment for a million times already. He knows that he is surer than ever, “Now take off this impossible shirt or help me God I’m going to strangle you with it!”, annoyed fingers grasped tightly at the white undershirt Mingyu was wearing.

“I don’t want you to do this because you’re in heat.”, Mingyu tried to maintain his composure. His Alpha is more alive than ever, finally feeling his Omega so close.

“I know what I am doing please.”, tears escape Minghao’s eyes as he tries to hump upwards, Mingyu was being too difficult. “Alpha.”, he whimpers.

“Stop calling me that.”, Mingyu takes away the fingers on his shirt only to pull it off his torso. He feels eyes feasting, grabby hands wrapping around him to scratch his back enthusiastically. “Tonight, you'll call my own name once I knot you.”, he reaches for Minghao’s silk shirt as well and takes it off swiftly. “I’m gonna mark you so well, you will feel me for days.”

The promise inspired a giddy feeling within the Omega. It excites Minghao how now he can feel Mingyu’s warm skin, it was hotter than he expected. Or maybe that was just his own skin gliding against the other’s. There is definitely no stopping a synchronized Omega in heat and an Alpha in a rut. Minghao's palm melds against the muscles of his mate’s torso, up and down, until he feels the Alpha grind downwards. A helpless moan escapes the Omega's lips. He scrambles for purchase; his nails digging angry lines on Mingyu’s back. “Take these annoying pajamas off.”, his Alpha hisses.

Mingyu straddles his mate properly, lining up their hard-ons purposefully, earning him another soulful moan. The Alpha quickly slips a hand through his mate’s pajama’s waistbands and pulls it off, throwing them somewhere behind him. The scent of a needy Omega was thick, Mingyu delightfully inhaled the sweet citrusy scent on his mate’s neck, pressing kisses as he worked his own jeans open. Once he successfully pulled his own zipper down, he stands up and pulls both his jeans and boxers. Minghao has propped himself up on his elbows, staring hungrily at the Alpha undressing before him. When he saw his mate’s cock standing in attention, Minghao raised his passionate gaze towards Mingyu, breathing heavily in anticipation.

It seemed like a bucket of cold water showered Mingyu upon realizing that he was the only one fully naked. “That’s not fair.”, he slowly crawled like a predator on top of his mate, their eyes never breaking their shared stare. Minghao’s slick was uncomfortably seeping through his underwear and sheets. The younger was breathing through his mouth now as the Alpha pushed him up on the headboard. Minghao contentedly rested his back on the fluffy pillows, watching carefully as Mingyu lowered his mouth on the wet tent on his tight boxers, tongue daintily touching his cloth-covered member. Minghao’s eyes roll back as he feels the Alpha’s tongue tracing him. Mingyu slips his fingers through the bands of the black boxers and pulls it off his legs, finally letting the Omega’s dick out of its tight confines. The older rests a lean thigh on his broad shoulders as he positions himself better, a hand lifts the Omega’s other leg, exposing the younger’s puckered hole. Minghao bites his lower lip, feeling more exposed by the minute, his right hand grabbing the headboard behind him while his left hand secures itself gently on the older’s sweaty locks.

Mingyu uses his fingers to catch the dripping wetness around Minghao’s hole, the Omega’s lubricant slowly coating the older’s two fingers as the heat hits the younger stronger. “You can back out any time.”, the older assures as he presses an open-mouthed kiss on the younger’s thighs. It was not enough; what he’s tasting was not enough.

“Fucking want it.”, so Mingyu dips his tongue towards the Omega’s hole, earning him a needy groan above him. The Omega’s thighs clenching tightly on his head, pleasure washing him by huge waves as the Alpha relentlessly lapped his juices. Mingyu sucked and kissed in reverence of his sweet mate, his tongue trying to probe the slick warmth, leaving the Omega above him crying out headily. Minghao’s fingers tightly pull on his hair, yet Mingyu heeds it no mind. In fact, he enjoys the burning pain, he shifts on mouthing at the Omega’s dick. The Omega hiccups at the relentless indulgence he is receiving, a fat finger slowly enters his wet entrance. “Relax.”, Mingyu whispers against his mate's bruised thighs as he slowly pushes forward, “I want you to breathe or it’s going to hurt.”, tears prick Minghao’s eyes at the foreign sensation. He was used to dealing with his heat using his own slim fingers, even Junhui’s fingers were slim. But this, Mingyu’s finger was warm and soft but big, if he cannot handle only one then he wonders how his Alpha cock could fit.

The Alpha’s finger is finally buried to the hilt. They both share an easy pause as Mingyu lets Minghao adjust, he can still feel the tightness around his finger. The Alpha licks at a stray sweat on Minghao’s chin, “I’m gonna try a second finger and I want you to relax or else I’m going to end this right now.”, the Omega quickly shakes his head as he heaves a big breath. A second, long finger prods at his entrance and this one gets in easily. Mingyu lowers himself again and presses a quick kiss on the head of his Omega’s dick before he engulfs the head with his warm mouth. The Omega humps upward which helped drive his member further into his mate’s mouth. Needy mewls escaped Minghao’s mouth, as Mingyu sucked his dick while pumping both of his fingers inside and out his craving hole. The Omega throws his head back in passion while chanting Mingyu’s name in between helpless moans.

Mingyu scissors his mate open as he sucks him up and down. After a few attempts, he managed to prod at the Omega’s sensitive spot, immediately causing bright lights to shoot up the younger’s periphery. The Alpha refused to let up as he tasted warm salty cum land on his tongue, further sucking the Omega to submission. When he finishes though, he lets Minghao’s member drop from his mouth, smirking at his mate who had his eyes closed while orgasming. “Who helped you during your heats these past months?”, the Alpha inquires while pulling out his fingers, Minghao groaning at losing his touch.

“Just me.”, Minghao simply says as he grasps Mingyu’s wrist and insists on letting it stay inside him. Moaning in pleasure as the older flicks a third finger inside, easily hitting his pleasurable spot. Minghao smiles upwards, “You’re so good.”, closing his eyes as the three fingers scissor him open. Despite coming once, Minghao's heat is unapologetically letting up. He still feels needy as hell and he has not satisfied his Alpha’s triggered rut. He pulls the older upwards until their members are lined up against each other. “And so big.”, he marvels. A hand grasps the Alpha’s heavy cock resting on his stomach, massaging the member from base to tip. The younger felt a heavy breath against his cheek when his finger slowly neared the tip. The Alpha moaned desperately when he ran his forefinger repeatedly against the sensitive head, foreskin slipping up as the Omega played with the taller’s cock. A series of grunts echo through the younger's ears, warm exhales hitting his neck as the Alpha humps his slim hand.

“You have big hands.”, the Alpha praises the Omega, curling his fingers up in a direction helping Minghao amp up his neediness once again. They were generous with their noise. It does not matter if they were loud enough to reach the lobby, their sounds were a reaffirmation of how much they desire each other.

With his clean hand, Mingyu swipes at Minghao’s forehead and takes in his spent appearance, “You ready?”, he slowly pulls out his fingers and positions himself against the Omega’s entrance.

Minghao grabs Mingyu’s nape and pulls him closer, kissing him once again. “Yes.”, he nods, moving to lay lower on the bed. The Alpha pulled a pillow and lets his mate's lower back settle on it.

“There’s no turning back after this.”, Mingyu finalizes their pact, appreciating the glazed look Minghao is giving at the part where their bodies are about to be enjoined.

“I have been thinking of this for so long.”, the Omega admits as he pushes his hips lower to where he can feel his Alpha’s cock, “I just haven’t gotten around to telling you how much I want this.”, he feels the head of the older’s dick slowly enter him. “F-fuck now, talk later. Yeah?”, he directs a tired yet delighted smile towards his mate. Mingyu was careful and slow with the whole process, afraid of hurting his mate again. Minghao breathes heavily at the welcomed intrusion, he can feel himself spreading apart, holding harder on Mingyu’s broad back. He meekly sobs at the slight pain of being fucked fresh. Rough fingers press reassuringly against his pelvis, the Alpha mumbles warm encouraging words against his ear as he further explores his Omega’s ass. The warmth was too much, he could have sworn he could come right there and then. No Omega or Beta could compare to his own mate. He just feels so right to be with him right now.

Mingyu exhales a relieved groan upon fully settling in his mate, he revels at the delicious tenderness surrounding his cock. He never stopped pressing soft reassuring kisses all over his Omega’s face and neck, helping him adjust from his size. Minghao could not catch his breath. The Omega feels so full, yet it was not enough. He savors the feeling of an Alpha inside him, suddenly he cannot wait to be filled with his knot. When he felt ready, he lifted his head from the comfort of the Alpha’s shoulder and utters, “Move. I’m not fragile.”, then he presses a supportive kiss on his mate’s nose.

Mingyu gets up and slowly pulls out, relishing in the desperate moan Minghao let out, and then he hits back home. His pace was persistent, Minghao’s fingers could only hold onto his arms as he threw his head back in delight. Minghao was all smiles, crying out, “Yes! Right there! Shit-“, the Omega squirms downwards, meets Mingyu halfway between their fucks. The older revels at the lewd display in front of him, his fingers were dangerously digging more bruises on Minghao’s ribs, he wishes it would go away in a day or two. He was thankful that Minghao was producing so much slick, must be because his body knows that it had been preparing for this very moment. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed inside their room, the harmony of Mingyu’s moans and Minghao’s mewls mixing in satisfyingly.

“I’m close-“, Minghao pants deliriously. He suddenly felt something growing inside him, “Is that your knot? Fuck-“, he stutters in his stance, “Good god, that’s big!”, the Omega feels like he has lost all filter as he feels like another cock was entering him except that his mate’s cock was only forming its knot.

“I’m so sor-“, Minghao slaps the Alpha’s arm.

“No apologizing! Ugh!”, if the Omega felt full earlier, then he feels pushed to the limit right now.

It was as if it was never-ending when he suddenly felt the Alpha shift his posture, grabbing his ass and turning around to rest his back on the headboard instead. The angle deliciously landed a sharp thrust towards the Omega’s sweet spot, making him see stars for the second time that night, painting his Alpha's chest white with drops of cum. Mingyu pumped Minghao’s dick firmly, “Changed positions so you could rest later.”, the Alpha takes a come-stained finger towards his mouth and licks it, basking on his mate’s afterglow. “But I’m not done yet, you know.”, he smirks as he directs his dirtied hand towards the Omega’s mouth and lets him suck his thumb hungrily. He restarted his thrusts, now upwards as the Omega bounces on his lap. Minghao’s throat tears out a cry, feeling more oversensitive after coming second time around, “Want your knot, ‘Gyu.”, his regressed Omega appearing, begging for more. “Mark me, please.”

Mingyu pounded non-stop to chase his release, his knot was now trapped around his mate’s rim. His pace picked up as he got closer and closer to the edge, “That’s it, good boy. Cum inside me and make me yours.”, Minghao goads him sweetly, feeling himself get hard once again, he takes the hand on his hip and tangles it with his own.

Fucking Omega hormones.

Mingyu shifts his head to sniff his mate’s scent glands one last time, feeling Minghao do the same, nuzzling his nose at a specific spot on his neck. As Mingyu titters closer to the top of his energy, he feels teeth sinking deep on the skin of his neck, he yelps loudly. A zap short-circuits in his body, an electrifying feeling heading straight towards his knot and he was gone. Mingyu cums warm inside his mate, pulling the last bit of his strength to bite down a mark on Minghao’s neck, earning him an almost voiceless cry from the Omega. The Alpha licks the wound dry as he felt his mate’s dick spurt another round of cum in between their chests. He pulls off and watches as Minghao’s member helplessly release more juices.

Breathlessly, Mingyu’s lip quirks up staring at his dazed mate on his lap. Cumming three times a row was a feat, good thing the Omega was overloaded with his mating hormones.

“Are you not yet done cumming inside?”, Minghao tiredly inquires, then licks through the mark he left on his mate. Finally.

“You just fucked an Alpha in rut, of course I’m not yet done.”, he could feel some of his cum seeping out of the Omega’s hole. Maybe his mate was right, he was cumming too much. “Must be because you’re my mate?”, he sidelines while running his hands all over his mate’s body to help him come down from his sexual high.

“You better be on my beck and call 24/7 if I carry your pup or else, I’m cutting off your dick.”

“Please don’t threaten me while my dick is still inside you.”, Mingyu shifts lower and positions his back comfortably on the bed, closing his eyes. They wouldn’t be separated for several minutes before another wave of hormones hits the both of them again. Mingyu lets his mate snuggle against his chest, a soft giggle escaping the Omega’s lips.

“I’m just kidding.”, with the last bit of his energy, Minghao pulls Mingyu’s face closer, “I just want to tell you that I like you so much.”

An endeared smile draws itself on Mingyu’s lips as he slowly peeks underneath his lashes, “I like you too.”, he pecks Minghao’s lips, “So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DO NOT FIT THE MATURE RATINGS THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS NOTE SERIOUSLY  
> I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! BECAUSE I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO POSTING THIS HAHAHAHA It has been awhile since I wrote smut so I'm really sorry for this lmao I badly wish that gyuhao also gets a nice Christmas celebration this year, I also wish that they shower us with more moments before the year ends orz THAT INSSA MOMENT WAS SO ADORABLE DSKJFHSDF HAO GRINDING ON MINGYU?? HAO BEING SOOO EXCITED OVER HH UNIT'S PART AND DANCING ALONG WITH HANSOL? WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE IM WANN CRY
> 
> it's Christmas in five days but i don't really feel like it? HAHAHAHA that doesn't mean i'm sad or anything, i think it just comes with the age lol
> 
> I HOPE YOU READ MY NOTE ABOVE BECAUSE I HAVE A GIVEAWAY GOING ON!! PLEASE JOIN! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! STAY WARM, HYDRATED, AND HEALTHY BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS STORY!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [no one's gotta know, just us and the moon 'til the sun starts wakin'](https://youtu.be/hFb306iwoQI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: still full pwp with a few more story details, it's up to you if you'll read this

Soonyoung was getting restless. Mingyu has not replied to his messages for the past 24 hours and this has not happened since Minghao left him months ago. It was even stranger that lately, the Alpha has been missing rehearsals and team meetings. Despite being there no matter how boring it was before, Mingyu would at least shoot him a message. 

Today was different.

No notices, no calls. 

Thus, here he was, driving towards the guitarist’s unit together with Seokmin. Trauma had been focused on their Japan tour that they were technically on hiatus for months in their homebase. Last night, the company had a Christmas Eve party and Mingyu was the only one from Trauma who wasn't there.

The manager parks the band’s van and then locks up the car. Seokmin was already waiting in front of the elevators, he was on his phone, still contacting the guitarist. The walk towards the unit was cold and unnerving, Soonyoung badly wants to know why Mingyu was acting up again and it even had to be on Christmas Day. The manager opens the unit using the key Mingyu provided him before whenever he needs to help Minghao stock up on groceries. The two were immediately hit by the strong scent of heat, rut, and mating. Soonyoung is mated while Seokmin was an unbothered Beta so they were not that distracted by the disturbing amount of sex in the air. 

Okay, maybe slightly bothered.

_ Not again. _

“Goddamit- Kim Mingyu! I’m giving you ten seconds to explain why this house-“

"Out!"

"What the-"

"I said get out!", the voice came from the kitchen, Soonyoung clicks his tongue in annoyance. If Mingyu wants him to get out of this floor, he has to physically wrestle his legs out. He will not be dealing with Christmas issues because a certain Alpha chose to go MIA during an important company Christmas event.

Seokmin bumps onto his back as Soonyoung deadpans at the picture before him. Both of them felt like their jaw just dropped to the ground when he saw a figure covered by a large white duvet, sitting on Mingyu’s lap while the Alpha was eating what they suppose was a late lunch. The other person was facing the opposite wall so they could not make out who it was.

“Who the fuck is-“

“Shh!”, Mingyu, wraps a comforting hand around the sleeping figure on his chest. Soonyoung could feel his blood boil, Seokmin speechlessly grabbed the older’s arm tightly, as if restraining him.

The angry manager points an accusatory finger, “I swear to God, Kim Mingyu, I’ll let those paparazzis bite you to dust if you mate with someone aside from-“

“Why the fuck is it too loud?”, Minghao groans, stretching his arms up before settling it back, around Mingyu’s neck. He turns his head towards the offensive noise. Once he recognizes Soonyoung though, his eyes perk up, sleepiness slowly ebbing away, “Oh, hello Soonyoung. Sorry I did not call last night.”

If Soonyoung’s and Seokmin’s jaws were dropping, they sure as hell have reached the earth’s core by now at the sudden turn of events. Mingyu looks mad that other people are invading their personal intimate space. If Minghao wasn't sitting on his lap, he would definitely be cuffing any person existing within a meter of his Omega's heat. 

His attention turns back towards his mate in realization, “Why would you call Soon-“

And then it dawned on him.

“You’ve been living with Soonyoung for the past few months?”, the Alpha sits up suddenly, earning him a moan from the Omega on his lap.

A hand shoots out to regard the younger’s nape with a reassuring touch before the younger replies, “Yeah, didn’t you notice?”, Minghao pouted, then he rubs an eye with a fist. The duvet falls off his shoulder and the visitors could not believe the amount of bruises there.

There were so many things happening in here, “I think I need fresh air.”, Seokmin overdramatically pulls off his hold on his manager’s arm but Soonyoung tightly held him. 

He is not going to face this all alone. “You guys got marked?!”

“And what about it?”, Mingyu rubs his nose against the column of Minghao’s neck.

Soonyoung finally snapped and incoherently screamed at the two, so Seokmin followed suit and curled up in a corner as they both had a breakdown. The vocalist was sure that only two days passed since they last saw Mingyu. He does not even know that the two have been seeing each other. But were they? Did this happen overnight?

“God, can you two please shut up!”, Minghao groans as he settles pliantly against the Alpha’s chest. Mingyu mindlessly scoops cereals off the bowl on the table to feed his mate.

“I leave you for a day and now you’re in heat!”, the manager rattles off, he really should have taken his Dad’s offer to stay at their farm.

“Yeah.”, the Omega senselessly runs his fingers through the Alpha’s black hair, “With my mate.”

Soonyoung sputters nonsense at the reply when he felt fingers tugging his shirt, it was Seokmin who was once curled up on the floor. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re- under that-“

Warm blood ran to Minghao’s cheeks, “His knot is still inside me so I can’t move around you know.”, Minghao shamelessly confesses, “We’re stuck.”

The manager throws his hands in the air, finally giving up. He has heard too much. He drags Seokmin’s body away from the lewd scene. The manager was pretty sure that Seokmin’s soul had left his body.

Mingyu hides his laughter on Minghao’s naked shoulder as he hears the final reminder Soonyoung left them. They’ll be needing to talk about the recent meeting and what the mates plan to do for the rest of their lives now that they’re formally bound and marked.

  
  
  


A finger pokes the older’s cheek, “Stop laughing. Seokmin looked so pale.”, Minghao giggles remembering the sight.

“It wasn’t my fault they barged in here without remorse.”, Mingyu shakes his head before directing a spoonful of cereal towards Minghao’s mouth. He could not even cook them proper food because they have been going at it since last night. Good thing Minghao brought the duvet with him when the Alpha decided that it's about time they get proper food into their system.

They weren’t knotted then. 

It was when Mingyu saw the younger bend down to pick the milk carton at the bottom shelf when he suddenly grabbed the younger’s ass and grinded on it like his life depended on it. They fucked on the dining table before Mingyu reached out for the cereal box and prepared them cheap lunch. That was the exact scene that their visitors saw before their brains got blown off.

They stayed like that for a while. 

Not a mind at the world outside the confines of their home. 

This was Christmas, catching up with each other. They talked a little about some snippets of their life while Mingyu’s hands roamed all over the Omega’s warm body. It was only the second day of the heat and it seems like they are severely unprepared for this. Their pantry was barely stocked. Seems like Soonyoung has to come back and bring them groceries, Mingyu notes to shoot him a text message later. Minghao’s fingers stayed on the older’s hair, gently scratching at the older’s scalp while recounting his life for the past few months. They make out sloppily in between. Tongues flicking at each other, Minghao’s lips suck the Alpha’s tongue.

It was all good.

When the Omega felt the knot soften, he slowly fished himself out of the connection. His ass has been burning for a while. His head shots back as he feels the cock leave him gaping. He winces at the feeling and wobbles towards the kitchen counter for support. He bends himself forwards and touches his hole, he feels some of the Alpha’s come escaping, running down his thighs uncomfortably. “I can help you with that.”, he hears Mingyu walk behind him, the Alpha sets the bowl and spoon on the sink. A warm hand settles on his pelvis before Minghao felt warm breath in between his ass. 

“What-”, Minghao felt like salivating on that very counter as he felt the Alpha lick his hole shamelessly. His right hand reached around to stroke Minghao back to hardness. The tongue lapped at the mixture of salty come and slightly sweet natural Omega lubricant escaping the younger’s hole. Mingyu firmly gripped the younger's dick on his hand, enjoying the helpless noise Minghao was letting out. The younger could only spread hold onto the counter for support and spread his legs in submission. "Gyu- ah- your mouth's so filthy."

The Omega enjoyed the attention it was getting, his Alpha moved away only to stand up and align his now throbbing cock on his Omega’s hole. Mingyu’s face was glistening with saliva and natural lubricant, his nose nuzzles against his mark, "But you like it." The older pulled the Omega’s right leg and propped it up the counter. Slowly, he maneuvered his cock inside the Omega’s pink, gaping hole.

“Mingyu ah-“, Minghao could only tangle his hands on the other’s hair as the Alpha pressed small, biting kisses against his inked shoulder. Then the rhythmic thumping starts. The Omega closes his eyes and sees stars as he offers his body to his mate. A large hand grasps Minghao’s lifted calf for purchase as the Alpha messily fucks into his Omega. The younger’s dick weeps helplessly as it softly hits the cupboard below. His precum leaves traces of hot sex on its wake.

Then the Omega feels it coming again, Mingyu's grunts against his neck signals his own climax building up. “I’ll never get tired of your knot.”, Minghao pants a praise as he feels being stretched further. Mingyu’s head was now resting on his right shoulder, his moving hips slowing in pace, letting the Omega take in the new sensations.

“Yeah?”, he thrusts in, “You feel that?”, then he slowly pulled back. “My knot is only yours to take.”, then the organ slips onto the rim, the Alpha was left to rut against the Omega’s hole as they chase for their release.

“You marked me so good.”, Minghao closes his eyes and feels the throbbing cock inside him, “Gonna feel sore till next week.”, he moans as hard when he felt a hand reaching his neglected dick. Mingyu pulls back the foreskin, "No- please I'm gonna cum ah…", caressing the head a little too insistent with his thick thumb and there- Minghao releases for the second time that afternoon. He cums against the kitchen counter as Mingyu milks him of the last of his release. 

Minghao's head swims, tears of joy escaping to his cheeks. His legs are shaking, he couldn't even push back anymore. Despite feeling oversensitive, Minghao clenches his muscles around the thick cock, tightening all around. Minyu groans desperately in desperation. “You like that? Yeah?”, Minghao smiles breathlessly while rocking them back and forth. Mingyu’s voice was picking up in volume even if Minghao was only rutting back and clenching down on his cock.

“Fuck that- that feels so good.”, Mingyu growled hotly against the Omega’s shoulder, “Do that again, please”. The Omega gladly complied, feeling his own dick stand in attention once again. If this were any normal circumstances where his Omega hormones are not of use, he would probably have passed out by now.

Mingyu chants Minghao’s name like a prayer against the Omega’s well-bruised skin, his abdomen feels light, like it was ready to go and give way. "Mingyu I can't-", his mate pitchily moans, the sound triggering the electrifying sensation running straight to his cock, spurting his cum inside his mate. "Ah- you're good. Too good.", he rests his head against the younger's shoulder. Minghao must have felt it filling him, he stutters in his rhythm and pulls at the Alpha’s hair. He throws his head up in ecstasy. His knees buckled, good thing Mingyu was holding him up, arms swiftly wrapped around his torso while the other slowly lowered the lifted calf. 

“Can’t believe you’re flexible.”, the Alpha smiles against Minghao’s sweaty nape.

“Don’t get any ideas.”, Minghao tries to side-eye his mate while catching his breath, “I’m not going to let you fuck me upside down.”

“Tempting.”, the Alpha presses a chaste kiss against the mark he left on the juncture of the Omega’s neck and shoulder. “Fuck.”, the taller realized that they were left at an awkward angle, Minghao was slightly tiptoeing because his ass was still attached to the Alpha’s cock. The older slowly tried to lift the younger, “I’m gonna try sitting on the floor.”

The younger swears frustratedly as he feels the slight cramp on his legs. Mingyu shakily folds his long limbs, Minghao closes his eyes, feeling the cock inside him shift slightly. Mingyu carefully maneuvered so that he won’t hurt his mate. When the Alpha slumps down on the floor with a thud, Minghao wheezes, feeling hot cum shoot out of his dick once again. “Fucking hell.“, the younger felt light-headed as he makes a mess on his legs, he feels sweaty, dirty-

“That’s fucking hot.”, Mingyu nips more messy hickeys all over his nape. He’s going to need some high-grade concealer to keep inquisitive eyes away from his skin. They were both obviously drunk in erotic hormones. If somebody asked Minghao had he ever imagined the two of them being this soft and touchy all over after fucking for almost the whole day, he would have laughed before crying because it was such a stupid thought.

Now, having the Alpha coddling him more than he ever did before, making sure that he was safe and sound on his lap, his knot throbbing inside him, Minghao felt like he was supposed to wake up to his stiff bed back at Jihoon and Soonyoung’s house. Like everything was just a dream.

“You’re really saying that while your ass is on our grimy kitchen floor?”

Invisible puppy ears perk up “ _ Our _ ?”, of course Kim Mingyu would take note of that before addressing his original question.

“Last time I asked, you haven’t sold this to anyone else.”, Minghao turns his head slightly to catch the eyes peeking at him.

“Actually, I have thought of doing that earlier. Did you know that there’s a child-safe house near the studio and company with a separate garage where you can set your own studio?”, and wooden lanai overlooking a wide grassy garden that they can turn into their own greenhouse? 

Of course, Minghao knows.

He went on a random internet search after that one afternoon date at a café near a daycare. They were lining up to order when a baby in front of them suddenly caught the younger's attention. The toothless kid caught a hold of the Omega’s beanie’s long strap, squealing as he pulls Minghao closer. “Taeoh!”, the parent carefully pried the tiny fingers away from his beanie and then apologetically turned his attention towards them only to take notice of his mate. “Mingyu? Mingyu from Trauma?” The mates quickly secured their disguises and asked the parent to tone it down, “Oh, I’m sorry! I am a fan of your music, it’s nice to meet you.”, the Omega fanboy smiled softly when the baby snatched Minghao’s grey beanie once again.

“It’s okay.”, Minghao placates the Omega before him who has been apologizing non-stop for his baby.

Mingyu, instead, offered his finger for the baby to hold. “It’s nice to meet you too!”, he cheerfully greeted back which lightened up the expression on the fan’s face. “You have an adorable baby.”

The two went off talking about the baby which Minghao discovered was the Omega’s first son. "We're waiting for my Alpha, he still has dance classes so I decided to give this cute guy a treat.", the other Omega turns up at Minghao's mate, "I didn't know that I'm the one who'll get the treat.", the doe-eyed Omega quickly catches his tongue, "Wait- Sorry, that's not what I meant.", he takes back, apologizing to Minghao whose smile suddenly got wiped away so he just shook his head, at the other. It doesn't matter.

"If that's so, then would you like a picture to commemorate your treat?", Mingyu offered to which the Omega excitedly accepts, they move towards a less populated corner. Minghao offers to take their photo.

Upon saying their thanks, the fanboy turned to the Omega, realizing that Minghao had been staring at the baby, “Would you like to hold him?”, to which Minghao sadly and regretfully rejects.

He really should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAY'S EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL CELEBRATED AND ATE WELL BECAUSE I THINK THIS CHRISTMAS WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY PREVIOUS YEARS
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who participated in my giveaway! I am glad there are nice people like you guys! Shoutout to the friend group who always talks about this fic every update I am soooo thankful for you guys for always leaving comments and appreciating my work. I love talking to you guys about this fic but im sucha loser when it comes to socializing and replying lmao 💀💀
> 
> anyway!! with 2020 closing to an end, i feel like this year had a massive lack of gyh content but honestly when we look at what they've given us recently? we had a selca, the homerun ship dance, as well as the inssa episode (which showed that they are still alive and kicking just more lowkey lately. hah, get it? lowkey?)
> 
> there's wwjn too and honestly? i regret not posting my wip for them last christmas lmao ill work on it for the meantime
> 
> this year has been terrible and kind at the same time to me. with this being the last chapter that i will be posting for this year, i wish everybody happiness and MORE GYUHAO for next year!! i will try playing never really over everyday and test if i could manifest gyuhao through that song, same thing with what i did whenever i play i like me better to manifest wwjngyh when unboxing my merch (spoiler: it works guys, try it HAHAHAHAHA) sorry for sounding too self-centered there 😅
> 
> LET'S ALL HAVE A PEACEFUL, HEALTHY, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR THIS COMING WEEKEND!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [what am i, if i'm not standing where you are?](https://open.spotify.com/track/4z7IkbST33HUZRwBb4t9gv)

Soonyoung glares hardly at the two in front of him with arms crossed. He does not know if he feels exasperated after a week of barging in on them but looking at the mates sitting casually as if the past few years did not happen might probably be a sign that they have thankfully made up without needing any of their interventions again. Nice way to start the year.

“What is this?”, he gestures towards the enjoined hands on Minghao’s lap.

“You’re not my Dad.”

“You lived under our roof for almost a year to cope with your relationship and you’re telling me that that’s nothing?”, he’s trying to build up the anger-- really but at this point he’s tired of dealing with the two of them. It’s hard to hold back from updating Mingyu on what was going on from his side when he has such a potty mouth.

The Omega rolls his eyes, “We’re together.”

“No shit, you got married assholes.”, he sharpens his glare, “Tell me more.”, he has to be the older one here. He has to.

Mingyu was left running his thumb over his mate’s hand as if reassuring the younger. Minghao huffs, “I don’t know.”, he turns to his mate. “What are we?”

“Husbands?”, Mingyu pouted and turned his head up in reply. He badly wants to leave this ratty old couch in their studio and take Minghao somewhere else but apparently as married mates they still have to deal with his manager’s inquisition.

His Omega tilts his head to the side not quite satisfied, “Not really. Boyfriends?”, Minghao replies with a quick shrug.  _ Technicalities. _

Soonyoung hates being confused, “The fuck? You don’t know?”

Minghao sits up properly, “Look, we just got back together and if we can’t deal with labels right now then we can’t.”

“I need to know what’s your plan for the next few months. As Trauma’s Head Manager I need to know if there will be any major changes and if it would infringe on any of the schedule-“

“If you are asking if we are expecting a baby then my answer is we don’t know but we might as well be.”

“Please stop talking like that, I don’t speak puzzle.”, the manager massages his forehead in stress.

“We spent my last heat without any protection.”, Minghao does not understand why he feels like a child confessing his loss of virginity to a priest but he can definitely hear Soonyoung enumerating schedules like a programmed calendar.

“And we might move out!”, Mingyu excitedly adds because they have been planning to meet the real estate agent for the previous house they were talking about.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to spend too much on that house.”

“It’s honestly cheaper and more homey, it’s sort of farther than the penthouse but we like the place.”, Mingyu speaks convincingly as if after talking to the agent, he would be ready to drop a cheque for purchasing.

Minghao dislikes the way the manager looks like he has too much on his plate, “Stop looking so stressed, we’re married adults.”, he deadpans.

“You can’t even agree on a decent label!”, Xu Minghao has the audacity to nonchalantly shrug at his outburst. The audacity. While his mate watches in entertainment as if the manager is clowning himself in front of them. “Can’t take you two seriously when you used to act like teenagers with sticks up their butt.”

“I did used to ha-“

“I did not ask!”, the manager sighs, "I'm not only asking this for Trauma but also for your future.", he sits on the couch in front of the mates. Sure, he can be overbearing at times, but he believes that what he does is for the best of those people he values. "Both of you are talking like having children is easy."

"I know it's not-", Mingyu chides.

"That's not what I mean!", Soonyoung finally bursts, "Just because you're rich and official doesn't mean that you can finally have kids! Do you even love each other?"

The mates shut up, looking at their entwined hands. No labels, indeed.

"See? You don't even know!", he turns to Minghao, "And I believe you, Minghao, of all people would understand what I'm saying."

"But-"

"Yes you're married and rich and fated and mated, but if you are not even emotionally mature enough to handle each other then don't even think about bringing a child into the equation.", the manager remorsefully stares at the two of them as he breaks their honeymoon high, "Please, think about it."

Mingyu knows; he understands it well. He knows himself that he’s uncertain, he doesn’t know if it is something that he really wants right now. He looks at his mate and all he feels is just pure adoration, to add someone to the equation for him feels like a gift but after all they had? Is it really something they need?

Minghao knows, but he confidently believes in him and Mingyu. Indeed, maybe it’s the pheromones or hormones, but he feels the warmth from Mingyu’s hand seep through his system, suddenly everything feels alright. It’s stupid, when he looks farther back to where they came from, it looks all wrong. Yet he chooses this, to stay and hold this hand in his.

The Omega rolls his eyes, “One thing’s for sure.”, he turns to his mate, “The next time he fucks up, there’s no turning back.”

“Fuck no.”, Mingyu pulls himself up and scoots beside him to close the distance between their faces.

“I can’t stand this!”, Soonyoung quickly walks out of the studio’s waiting room and leaves the couple to their own devices, but before he could lock the door shut he says, “The condition still stands though. Kim Mingyu if you fuck up again, we won’t be pulling our PR Team for this!”

Mingyu laughs as he hears the door close, his hand rests caringly on the Omega’s cheek. “We won’t be dealing with them soon.”, the Omega leans against the thumb caressing his cheek.

Minghao lifts an eyebrow, “Really, now?”

The Alpha pulls back a comfortable distance, “You won’t be going anywhere far soon, aren’t you?”

“I feel like staying.”

“Even if we’re confused with what we are right now?”, there was a hint of uncertainty in the lilt of the Alpha’s voice.

“Yeah.”, Minghao squeezes their joined hands. “I’m not into rushing things, as long as I’m with you.”, a smile draws itself on the Alpha’s face.

“For good?”

“Maybe”, the Omega jolts upon receiving a pinch on his side. “Fine! Fine! We’re dealing with this together.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

And so they kiss.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, a nosy manager is busily texting the PR team while standing in front of a studio.

_ Dispatch sent us these photos of them this morning _

_ Should I let them release it? _

_ Image attached. _

Soonyoung cringes at the amount of hickies littering the Omega’s neck as seen on the sneaky photos. The younger probably did not even bother concealing them since it was just a quick visit to the company. The couple were seen leaving their owned unit after several months of being missing in action.

_ Let them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you think it feels like this fic ended with this chapter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY AND DELICIOUS NEW YEAR! i slept a lot during the holidays HAHAHAHA  
> HERE'S TO HOPING FOR MORE GYUHAO THIS YEAR! I WISH THE BEST FOR OUR BEST BOYS  
> I THINK THERE'S MORE OR LESS FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT SO THE ENDING IS REAL NEAR!  
> i will really miss this weekly routine once this is over
> 
> but is it really over? 🤔


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ [where we belong is side by side](https://youtu.be/AmBk0Mgr3C4) _

Soonyoung is such an asshole. Minghao grumbles under his breath as he pushes their grocery cart. He was at the cereal aisle while Mingyu was off picking the meat for their daily ration. He stares back at the photo on his Twitter timeline. Dispatch released a photo of them leaving their unit yesterday for their scheduled meeting with Soonyoung. Those sneaky paparazzis snapped photos of the two of them holding hands while rushing towards the company building like they're some kind of rare animals finally seen in the wild after a thousand years. Apparently, the whole Trauma fandom has been getting suspicious of the lack of interaction between the couple for the past year. They were thinking that perhaps the entertainment company had Mingyu marry a random Omega because of the rabid fans following his husband.

> _ [+85, -3] Dude that’s a //Mark// _
> 
> _ [+69, -4] i wanna ask the omega if hes okay that looks painful _
> 
> _ [+3, -11] they fake i know _
> 
> _ [+10, -24] you can fake that with a blush right? _
> 
> _ [+35, -1] Lmao carats get rekt your mans getting pegged _

What does that even mean? Minghao scrolls even further and sees occasional supportive comments but generally the fandom seems relieved to see them together again. Minghao does not understand how his presence was  _ That _ important.

The younger jerks at the feeling of a hand landing on his shoulder. “I was looking for you everywhere.”, Mingyu was carrying several reusable containers on his arms. “You haven’t picked the laundry soap, have you? It’s on the other end-“

“Why are your fans so invested in me?”

The Alpha arranges the vegetables and fruit to the side as he sets the containers on their cart. “What do you mean?”

“I feel like they’re too relieved to see me.”, he pushes the card forwards, “I’m not even a part of your band.”

“They said I looked out of it when you left. We did not tell the public I kinda lost you so we have decided to go on hiatus— or at least that’s what I think.”, Mingyu says nonchalantly while Minghao was left dumbfounded. Good thing Mingyu cannot see his reaction behind his scarf. Minghao still feels some sort of regret for leaving but in the end the separation helped them realize some things. It hurt him as well, half of him really didn't want to go, but hearing Mingyu talking as if he has really accepted that he has been left behind still pains Minghao. The younger shakes his head, they're over it. He trusts his mate now more than ever and he's pretty sure Mingyu trusts him just as much.

His Alpha’s eyes expand upon setting them on a certain rack, “They have it back!”, he jogs towards the said item, “And it’s on promo as well!”, Mingyu proudly holds up the basket of laundry soap bundled up with a fabric softener, a wolf-like grin underneath his black cap.

Under the blinking grocery store lights, surrounded by laundry soap on promo, Minghao discovers that Kim Mingyu has a favorite variant of laundry soap. He does not know how to tell it apart from the others but he knows that the bottle was dark blue and it was a famous brand.

Minghao also figures that while his mate was going off wildly about the said product, he might have-

“I love you.”, he whispers behind his scarf as Mingyu puts the soap under their cart.

“Were you saying something?”, Mingyu straightens his back.

Minghao blinks back the tears as he feels his heart running, he feels stupid. All because of a fucking laundry soap. In promo.

“I am fucking in love with you.”

Mingyu stops on his tracks, finally hearing it clearer and stares back at those glassy eyes staring at him. He seemed unsure what to say.

“Thanks.”, he replies.

  
  
  


Mingyu lifts the lid only to see that they have no rice left.

“You ate all the rice?”, he inquires looking back at his mate who was busy sulking while eating.

His Omega did not reply anything so Mingyu sighs as he attempts to make another batch of rice. Ever since they left the grocery store, Minghao had been like that. Sort of cold and brooding, his eyebrows scrunched and his voice pitched every single time Mingyu asks him something.

When his Omega asked him to drive towards Jihoon and Soonyoung’s house, Mingyu feared that his mate would leave him again. Minghao simply thunked his head and said that he was there to pick up some of his clothes and stuff since he will be staying at the penthouse once again, well at least until they move to their new family home. Mingyu breathes, relieved, but still curious what has gone into the Omega that made him look so angry.

While he was waiting for the rice to cook, he scrolled through his timeline to get some updates. He perks up, “Is this about the Dispatch photos?”

Minghao shakes his head to the side in disagreement.

“Then what is it?”, he calmly peruses. Minghao pointedly ignores his mate, focusing on stabbing the tiny rice grains on his bowl. "I thought we promised to tell each other everything." 

"I think I've told you enough, haven't I?", the younger raises his tone as Mingyu was left confused. What was going on? 

"Are we- are we fighting?", the Alpha asks Minghao gently. And fuck if that didn’t do it to him. That stupid fucking soft voice Mingyu uses when he knows his Omega is upset. "Is this about the laundry soap? I can buy another brand if that's what you want?", Mingyu obviously can’t handle his temper when they fight. He's stupid in arguments and Minghao knows that. His retorts sound like it came from a Kindergartener who just pissed his pants and is now close to calling his mom. 

Minghao was still sulking and it hurts Mingyu that he's only getting ignored. He pouts at the lack of answer but maybe Minghao only needs to let his anger simmer. Mingyu walks behind the seated Omega and hugs his neck from behind. He rests his head against his mate's downturned one and presses a kiss on the crown of his hair. "Is this about the rice? Was my estimate off?", Minghao badly wants to kick his mate for being so dense. "I'm already cooking more, sorry for making you wait." 

Mingyu was always like this. Stupid, overbearing, loud, annoying, understanding, caring, and most of all, loving. His tears were back again. 

Fucking hormones. 

Mingyu is full of senseless questions which can only be answered by Minghao. Two steps forward, and one step back, they might not be falling on the same rhythm but now-- now, Minghao understands. He can hear Mingyu humming against his hair, swaying them gently side-to-side as they wait for the rice cooker to do its job. His Alpha's chest against his back, that rhythmical thumping of his heart is something that will always take Minghao a beat to understand before he could dance along to its pace. Two steps forward, and one step back, they might not be able to understand each other at the beginning, but now they have to do their best to always catch up.

This dance of theirs was never really over. 

"Do you want more rice?" 

He pouts downwards looking at the remains of his food and realizes that the ratio of his rice to side dish was off. “Yes please.”

  
  
  


"Hao?", Mingyu calls throughout the house after taking his evening bath.

"Yes?", the younger's reply sounded like it came from the guestroom.

Confused, Mingyu walked towards his mate and sees him sorting his clothes on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Setting my bedroom?", the younger innocently answers.

Mingyu's fingers tap distractedly against the doorway, "Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"My heat just passed.", Minghao lifts an annoyed stare at the Alpha. Were Alphas always this horny?

"No! I meant  _ sleep _ sleep.", his fingers continuously tap a senseless beat, "Stay? In my room?"

_ Ah. _

"Our room, I mean?"

"May I?", Minghao slowly reaches towards his clothes, putting them back inside the bag.

"Sure you can.", Mingyu smiles, "You can also build your nest there.", he suggests, cheeks hurting as he tries to hold back his excitement.

"That would be  _ our _ nest then.", Minghao exhales giddily.

Mingyu then skips towards the bed and helps his mate haul the rest of his clothes towards their now-bedroom.

After setting up the rest of his things, what used to be a bachelor pod, was now filled with a comfortable mating nest. 

  
  
  


The following week, Mingyu was in-charge of washing the dishes. When he came to their shared room, he saw Minghao moving the sheets around.

The Alpha did not know what came to him but he blurted it out before even thinking, “Are you nesting?”

Minghao jolts at the intrusion, seeing his mate’s dish-soaked shirt, “Don’t come near here.”

His Alpha deflates, “I’m not allowed on our bed?”

“Just-”, Minghao waves his hands away while he was busy plumping up the pillows to his liking, “Go take a bath, you’re not allowed to get in here unless you’re clean.”

“Oh, okay!”, Mingyu rushes towards the bathroom, preparing himself to settle for the night. Witnessing Minghao nest was such a huge thing for him, he has no idea about how his mate wants things to go inside his nest.  _ Their nest. _ It makes him feel giddy and excited, but he doesn’t forget to clean himself thoroughly. If his mate wants him clean inside the nest, then he will scrub himself raw.

  
  


“You smell different.”, Minghao scrunches his button nose upon looking at his older mate who was only wearing a wine red robe.

Again, Mingyu’s excitement gets blown over its head, “But you said you wanted me clean!”, he even used that aftershave he only uses for  _ special events. _

“Eh.”, Minghao deadpans, looking all over the bed, upon seeing a stray shirt, he picks it up and throws it at Mingyu. “You can wear this, that’s clean.”

“What?”, Mingyu holds up his shirt that he has been looking for so long, turns out it has been stuck deep into their nest. “And if I don’t?”

“Then you can sleep somewhere else.”

“C’mon!”, Mingyu haughtily throws the shirt against the love seat at the foot of their bed. “I’m clean!”

“You smell different!”

“I smell like me!”, he sniffs at his armpits, he swears that he couldn’t smell anything else on him.

“No you don’t.”, Minghao has already washed before Mingyu and he is now ready to lounge, read a book, and then sleep. “You can stand there until that scent wears off.”

“Fine.”, Mingyu sits on the chair before their dresser, fixing Minghao a stare but the Omega doesn’t budge, just comfortably swiping through the pages of the book he was holding. Mingyu growls under his breath which effectively gets Minghao’s attention.

“What?”

“I want to sleep.”

“Then go ahead?”, the Omega must be really having fun tormenting him like this, as he nonchalantly licks at his thumb to flip the page of his book.

Mingyu scrambles his head for an idea, anything, just to get him snuggle up next to Minghao tonight. “Can you teach me how to nest?”

He swears he saw a blush on his mate’s face when he asked but the lights were too dim for it to actually count. “I thought you researched everything about me?”

“Not enough, I guess.”, he simply shrugs. Now he has Minghao’s attention. “There were no specific nests that seem to fit you in the images online and people also told me that nests differ from one pair of mates to another.”

Minghao lifts an eyebrow at that before deciding to humor his mate, “Guess you’re right.”, he stands up and beckons Mingyu over, “Come here.”

Minghao points at specific areas of the bed (who would have thought that the Omega has assigned a zone for each of his comfort places?). Mingyu really should have readied a pen and paper to take notes because his dear mate was particular about some spots on the bed. Minghao doesn’t really sprinkle clothes everywhere, it annoys him to no end when his legs get tangled up with shirts and underwear. He keeps the shirts neatly folded on his side of the comforter, sometimes he puts some of Mingyu’s items underneath his pillow to help him fall asleep. Minghao has a specific perfume or scent spray that he likes to have around his nest, something with a zesty and stimulating tone. Maybe it's lavender, Mingyu hazards a guess. Despite being fixed by his mate earlier, the nest honestly did not look any different. “Why were you cleaning though?”, the Alpha picks up a pillow which Minghao immediately snatches from his hands.

_ Right, everything in its proper place. _

Minghao fixed him with a judging glare after that question as if Mingyu has zero knowledge about the world. “Can’t you see?”, he directs his hand to the bed.

Mingyu doesn’t really know what to reply because, well,  _ he can’t see. _

“Plump pillows feel better to sleep on and the sheets aren't messy because you always twist them in your sleep”, Minghao shoots him a glare as he explains like it was the most basic thing that he has to know as an Alpha. “Here, try going in.”

“I can?”, Mingyu quickly unwraps his robe, left in his black pair of boxer briefs.  _ Finally _ , he thinks.

“Yeah.”, his Omega’s lip quirks up, “I was just teasing you, can’t believe that you would actually fall for that.”

It falls on deaf ears as the Alpha carefully crawls on the nest, cautious not to knock anything over.

_ Everything must be in its proper place. _

It was really comfortable inside, he neither smells his own nor Minghao’s scent. It was  _ theirs _ . He lifts his gaze as he settles comfortably, Minghao looks at him lovingly. “You’re awesome.”, Mingyu smiles gratefully, opening his arms where the Omega nuzzles himself comfortably into.

_ In its right place. _

The Alpha pulls at the duvet comfortably around them, Minghao rubbing his nose on his neck where his own mark was left. “You did smell different though.”, he rests his hand against his mate's chest and feels his own heart flutter.

“I used a different aftershave tonight.”, Mingyu rubs his nose on his mate’s hair, burrowing deep into the fluffy heaven, wrapping his arms closer, tightly but not suffocating.

“Were you expecting sex?”, Minghao gazes up at him, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Yes.”, there was no use denying it. “But I love this too.”, Mingyu rubs his legs on the bed, tangling with Minghao’s own during the process. “Nesting together.”

They settled in comfortably with a warm feeling in their chests. Mingyu’s arms wrapped protectively around Minghao's shoulders, while his own palms are resting against Mingyu’s chest, just right above his heart.

“What made you stay?”, Mingyu asks with a strip of insecurity, breaking their short, comforting silence.

Rather than ignore it, Minghao thought that maybe this was one of those nights. They will be fine, they’re just talking. “You.”, he replies curtly. “I can only see building a home with you.”, he gulps air into his lungs. They’re not fighting, they're fine, they’re alright. Just talking.

His Alpha must have sensed his distress, feeling a squeeze around him, “I only heard that I’m supposed to protect and make my mate secure while growing up.”, he turns his gaze down and tilts Minghao’s chin up with a finger, “But why is it that I’m the one who feels unsafe around you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I get this-”, Mingyu groans as he tries to arrange the words in his head, “Loud palpitations around you. The first time you appeared I felt my world shake, you smiled and I want to see that directed to me, you laugh and all I know is that I want that to be the melody I hear all day long.”

“I laugh like a squeaky door.”, the Omega voices out his insecurity to which the Alpha chides with an affectionate rub of his nose on his mate’s cheeks, triggering soft giggles from the younger.

“Do you want fried rice tomorrow?"

There it is again. That soft, soft voice from his Alpha which makes his heart trip a beat. 

What was he supposed to do? Say no?

_ “I do.” _

  
  


_ Maybe “Do you want rice?” can be our “I love you”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we finally reached this point!! WOW!! WE'RE NOW AT THE 20TH CHAPTER! if you're still reading up until here, thank you for staying! they're finally talking about F- FEELINGS!! WOW!! BIG WORD!! 🤣
> 
> In other news!! We finally got good GyuHao food back to back this week and then BazaarV is finally dropping their covers! With the recent rumors, I'm definitely excited for this week ahead of us, I do hope that the excitement those rumors brought with them rly live up to their name lmao
> 
> HAVE A HAPPY GYUHAO WEEK EVERYONE! 💛💚


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [i can't fake it, i'm not that strong without you never thought i could love you, the way i do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0htmsKfnZQ)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this minghao](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/2c/48/bb2c4848110ba86d247f2008c5dcc19f.jpg)   
>  [with this mingyu](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/b2/fd/2eb2fdac3dcfa948f939a0f86ec06c52.jpg)
> 
> addtional tags: semi-public sex, mirror sex, riding
> 
> if you don't want to read it, smut starts at 💚💛

Minghao lifts his head, meeting Mingyu’s hopeful eyes, then shakes it, throwing the test into the trash can. The younger shuffles towards their nest and burrows himself deeper in it as if wishing for it to swallow him whole.

“Hey.”, Mingyu worriedly scoots to his side, “It’s alright, we’re just three months in, we don’t have to rush things.”, his Alpha hugs him from behind. He was enveloped with a warm scent reassuring him that Mingyu wouldn't love him any less just because he did not successfully conceive during his second heat. “At least this way, we are still free to have sex everywhere? Imagine stepping on legos.”, Mingyu’s laugh at his own joke slowly deteriorated to a sigh when he realized that Minghao was still silent, “Sorry, that was such a bad joke.”, he kicks himself inwardly. What kind of insensitive Alpha is he?

Minghao thinks about all the circumstances. 

Is he physically fine? 

Is he alright? 

Last time he checked he was perfectly healthy, although that was a few months after he left Mingyu. It has been almost a year now. “Maybe something is really wrong with me?”

The Alpha clicks his tongue, “Don’t say that. Didn’t you say you were fine last time you had a check-up?”

“Yeah, but that was almost a year ago.”, the younger reaches down to his chest where Mingyu’s hand was resting and tangles it with his own.

“Then, do you want to go to the doctor again?”, the soft, careful voice was back. “Together? I can come with you.”

The Omega smiles, upon seeing that Mingyu was actually wearing their first bounding rings, “Okay.”

  
  
  
  


> [+120, -112] that mark looks recent, or maybe it’s fake?
> 
> [+4, 0] i read theories it can be faked, but these photos are too blurry so i cant be so sure
> 
> [+12, -4] cant u just stay awy? let those mates be
> 
> [+25, -18] but are they??????? really????? mates???? Mingyu is famous i doubt his mate would be sum1 like that lol
> 
> [+22, -4] like who? an awesome internationally-known painter and photographer?

Minghao rolls his eyes at the comments in the forum. Apparently Dispatch has more photos to release, this time their photos were taken when he visited his Alpha at their band's studio. It has been four months since they properly mated, and it has also been a month since news sites started speculating things about their relationship-- how they barely showed up in public, how his mating mark is a recent addition in their relationship. Why the hell do these people even care?

He taps his foot on the ground as he waits for the elevator to take him to their floor. He really shouldn’t be paying attention to online stuff but he can’t help it.

They were going to an awards show tonight, the first time he will be coming with Mingyu as a plus-one. Out of all the things that Mingyu could forget, it had to be his own suit hanging in front of their dresser.

“You grabbed my suit, but not yours?”, Minghao shakes his head in distress. They might end up running late for the red carpet like this.

“Can you blame me if I badly want to see you in this suit?”

With that, Minghao turns his back to the other, “I’ll pick it up, get the car ready.”, he walks away.

Mingyu tried to stop himself from laughing when he saw how red his mate’s ears were.

  
  
  


The elevator dings, prompting Minghao to step inside. “Wait!”, he holds out a hand to let the rushing person in before the doors close.

“Ah, it’s you!”, Wonwoo greets as he pants, Joonwoo in his baby sling in front of his dad, babbling around. “You came back.”, the other Omega seemed relieved to see him.

“Yeah, I did.”, he tinkers with his ears at the other’s realization. Minghao presses the button to his floor as well as Wonwoo’s.

“And you got mated and marked.”, there was a teasing smirk in the father’s lips, “I knew it.”

“What do you mean?”, the younger inquired at what the other was leading him to.

“Nothing, really.”, Wonwoo swipes at his baby’s thick hair. Minghao wonders how old the baby is. “I also saw the news.”

Minghao snorts, fixating his eyes at the numbers dinging up, “Which one?”

“The one where you marked your mate?”, the father bounces the child in his sling who was busy biting on his own tiny fingers.

“Isn’t that normal mating procedure?”

“Omega claim marks mean nothing on Alphas historically and biologically, but nowadays I guess Alphas let their mates bite them as well.”, Minghao watched the interaction between the father-son duo beside him. Something wretched strangles his insides, crawling from his stomach to his chest.

“Is that so?”, Wonwoo hums in confirmation as his full attention is still on his son. When Minghao’s floor arrived, Wonwoo lifted Joonwoo’s small fist and waved him goodbye. Minghao only nods, doesn’t even know how to respond to that random information. 

Wonwoo sure knows a lot of things.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The red carpet was full of screaming fans and supporters of actors and artists alike. At the bottom of a grand staircase was a set for official event photographers and interviewers. The mates were still inside their own van, the rest of the band had already entered a while ago since the mates arrived late at the salon. Soonyoung assured both of them that they can just come later as long as they walk the red carpet together.

He feels a hand enveloping his own. “You’re fucking gorgeous tonight.”, Mingyu praises with a wholesome smile on his face, making Minghao really feel like it. They didn’t have to give him a makeover along with Mingyu but Seokmin and Jeonghan insisted no matter how much Minghao rejected the idea because he knew they were going to be late.

“That’s the twenty-second time you told me that tonight.”

“Well then keep on counting.”, Mingyu presses a kiss on the side of his lips.

The younger pushes his mate away, “Stop that! You’re going to mess up your make-up!”

“I’m gonna mess _you_ up.”, there was something akin to thirst as his Alpha whispered that but Minghao could not ask further since the manager in front of the van called that they will be walking down the red carpet next.

  
  


Bright flashes, screaming girls and boys, photographer instructions, Minghao's heart was pounding in anticipation and nervousness. He was not used to the loud commotion. As they stepped right in the middle of the set-up for the photographers for their entrance shots, Mingyu pulled him closer, his hand heavy on the younger's waist. The Omega looked up and saw his mate only looking at him with that goofy smile of his. He had half a heart to slam a hand on his partner's face in embarrassment.

As they got off the main area, they were pulled to the side of the entrance for the obligatory interview. As much as Minghao wanted to run away, Mingyu held his waist strong as he turned them towards the interviewers.

“Minghao when did you get marked?”

“Minghao what can you say about the posts on the internet on your relationship?”

“Mingyu are you faking?”

The Omega felt his mate's grip tighten just a little bit, he swore he could hear an offended growl but the fans were too loud. Instead of answering the questions, Mingyu left them with a, “Thanks for your questions. Glad my fans have my back on the red carpet too, even if we're late.", he laughs a bit as the reporters protest at his pointed ignorance. "But I think my strong and wonderful mate and I need to take our seats asap. We have an awards show to attend to.”, they quickly shuffled towards the grounds, Mingyu held his hand with confidence but his face seemed rather disturbed now.

They haven’t even reached their chairs when they heard someone calling Mingyu.

“Hey! You came!”, a girl fitted in a body-hugging dress is waving and running over towards them. She looks like a girlgroup member with nice orange hair. Minghao wasn’t really familiar with the trending groups right now but he can easily identify her face just like how he immediately knew who Mingyu was when they met. “I thought you would be missing out on possibly your first Daesang because you weren’t with the band at the red carpet.”, her prettily manicured fingers were on Mingyu’s other arm. She was ignoring Minghao as if he wasn’t just right there. There’s that twisting feeling in his gut again, the same feeling he had when he looked at Wonwoo playing with his son. She’s beautiful, no doubt about that, and Minghao is more than sure that she used to be one of Mingyu’s flings before when they were barely mated. Minghao never really blamed other Omegas or Betas who slept with Mingyu before, they were never the ones at fault.

Mingyu turns to greet her, “Oh hey-”

“Mingyu! Minghao!”, Jeonghan screams at the top of his lungs, the Omega sees the older together with Seokmin running towards them as if they were in a marathon. “You’re here!”, Seokmin extends a hug to Minghao as if they didn’t meet at the salon earlier. “How was your red carpet experience? Exhilarating?”, Jeonghan was all eyes on him, his one hand on Mingyu’s waist, ushering them towards the direction where they came from.

“It was fine.”

“What? Just fine?! I can’t believe we let you experience something as boring as that! You know what? Next time, you should just come with us.”, the younger beta rambles on loudly.

“What?”, Minghao shakes his head at the absurd invitation.

“You’re Mingyu’s mate! Of course, you’re family, where were you guys anyway?”, Jeonghan explains in rapidfire, still pulling them away.

“I was just-”

Jeonghan pulls at Mingyu’s ear, “And you Alpha, why did you not take care of your mate during the red carpet? He was bored to death!”

“But my eyes were only on him for the whole time!”, those googly eyes were back at Minghao again, “He looks pretty doesn’t he?”, Mingyu coos for the thirtieth time.

“Pretty? He looks gorgeous, how dare you call him pretty.”, Seokmin smiled like the sun as he tried to look at Minghao properly.

“Eh, stop patronizing me.”, the Omega shakes off the Beta’s words. Minghao noticed that they had already arrived at their table where Jihoon and Soonyoung were lounging. When he looked back at where they came from, the girl from before was gone as if she was never really there. He looks back at Jeonghan who only winks at him in exchange.

  
  


The program started with performances from the newly debuted artists. Trauma is set to play around at the end of the show. Awkwardly, he realized that Jeonghan and Seokmin _knew her_ , which is why they pulled them out quickly. The unsettling feeling in his gut hasn’t left. It wasn’t as concrete as before, but it was still overwhelming as he scanned the crowd of artists around them. It was a different circle from what he used to have. These are people who might have been working with Mingyu for a while now. Some of them might even be, he chokes at the thought, his exes.

Then suddenly he felt small. He doesn’t belong here.

When the band got up to prepare backstage, Mingyu pulled him along and asked him to stay with them. Before his Alpha left to perform though, Mingyu tilted his chin up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Ritual, remember?”, soft blush dusted the Omega’s cheeks. 

The whole program felt like a whirlwind to him now, Minghao doesn’t even remember how the performances went, who won what. The night was a big whiplash. Like he was alone, but not really because Mingyu was still there with him, he was just performing onstage right now. He felt that lonely solitude like back then when they were newly bound.

“Minghao? Are you okay?”, Nana taps on his shoulder. Remembering those days of being away from his mate further exacerbated the acidic feeling.

“I think I have to go to the restroom?”, she looks worried, he must have been sending off a distressed scent everywhere, good thing the other people backstage with him are too distracted with the program.

“Sure, just go out and walk straight to the left, it will be at the end of the hallway.”, he felt overwhelmed by everything he can’t even bear watching Mingyu perform. He took one last look at his mate on the tv in the dressing room before he left.

  
  
  


💚 💛

Minghao sees a familiar pair of shoes walking in front of the stalls. He hears the last of the people in the restroom leave before a knock broke his reverie, “Hey, I know you’re in there.”, he hears his Alpha’s gentle voice behind the door separating them. “Please let me in?”, his hoarse yet soft voice pleaded. The Omega’s eyes flitted left and right before deciding to finally open the door, letting the Alpha in. His mate was still in his sweaty black performance suit. He must have searched for his Omega as soon as he realized that Minghao wasn’t there. There was also the underlying scent of a distressed Alpha, same as what he emitted when they faced the media earlier. Minghao sat back on the toilet seat again, his head turned down.

“I’m sorry.”, the younger raggedly exhales, inhaling his Alpha’s natural scent for comfort.

“Hey.”, Mingyu rubs his mate’s nape to ease his stress, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I just-”, the gnawing feeling felt even more present as ever as he tried to articulate it, the stall wasn’t cramped but the walls feel like they were closing in on him, “I feel like I shouldn’t be here.”, he feels Mingyu close the remaining space between them, if there was even any space left. “This- your world, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“But you are.”, Mingyu rests his cheek against Minghao’s hair, the Omega was still hugging his knees close to him as he sat on the toilet cover. “My world is you now. If you ask me, other people don’t deserve to be here with us.”

“That can’t be.”, the Omega further burrows his head on his knees, “They were all here before I even came to the picture.”

“They don’t matter to me.”, a hand rubs soothingly along the Omega’s back, “I don’t care who came first or who came last, because you’re the only one who matters to me now.”, the Alpha presses a kiss on the top of his head, “I hope I could do something to take those worries away.” 

When Mingyu met Minghao’s eyes, he only felt melancholic withdrawal. His Omega wasn’t even crying, he just felt so- small. “I hate myself for not doing better for you. You won’t feel any of these if only I could be something greater.”, he rubs a thumb against the younger's cheek.

Mingyu’s head slipped lower, and before their lips could meet, he met Minghao’s eyes. It was just full of vulnerability.

So he meets him all the way and their kiss was their sorry.

Slow and languid, like a bottle of emotions pouring as they breathe through each other’s mouths. Minghao leans back while Mingyu rests a hand behind to cushion his mate’s head from the tiled restroom wall. The Alpha’s other hand travels towards the Omega’s jaw to cup it, bringing them together evenly. The Omega steels himself on the restroom partition while his other hand tangles itself through the Alpha’s sweaty hair. Somewhere in between the sorry kisses, it evolved into something heated and dynamic. More hungry and ferocious. The air shifted, Mingyu’s fingers were now unbuttoning his mate's lace dress shirt, Minghao pulling at the buckle of his mate’s belt. Before he knew it, Mingyu's zipper was already down and his hand was now dipping into his Alpha's underwear. The younger pulls Mingyu's cock out of its confines, his erection already at full mast.

“Already?”, Minghao jests awkwardly as he inches his mate’s underwear lower on his thighs.

Mingyu nods, sighing at the feeling of having his mate's hands on him, “Since you wore that fucking lace shirt.”, Mingyu’s finger runs over a nipple covered by the lace, then he tilts his jaw up for another hungry kiss. The younger continues to pump his Alpha’s cock, precum dripping on his hand as it gets even more slick. Minghao swallows a moan from his mate when he tries to rub a thumb at the tip of its head. Minghao squeezes as he massages its sensitive head. They were panting as they separated. Mingyu hauls him up and with nimble fingers, he gets to pull Minghao’s pants and underwear down to his knees, his mate’s dick was hard even if Mingyu had barely touched him. The Alpha roughly flips his Omega around, he remembers seeing a full body mirror. It was like a dressing room after all. Embarrassedly, Minghao was forced to face his debauched appearance before the mirror. His own cock wrapped around his Alpha’s fingers, Mingyu’s other hand held his neck to prop his face up. 

Shameless. 

Minghao felt shameless, with his Alpha standing behind him watching every inch of his exposed creamy skin in all its glory. His pupils were blown, hair all mussed up, cheeks and lips stained with spit from all the kissing. Minghao felt embarrassed and hot in all the right places, like being held up in his Alpha’s arms for everybody to see was something he has been craving for. More than the attention was the warmth and security in his mate’s locked around his slim hips.

He was all for Kim Mingyu to take.

“Fuck you look beautiful even like this.”, half of the dress shirt was off Minghao’s tattooed shoulder as the Alpha failed to take it off of him earlier. His chest red with excitement, his nape nibbled on by the taller, head clouded with his mate’s scent. Mingyu’s hand moves towards his behind and gives it a full squeeze, causing Minghao to moan and prop both of his hands against the wall before the mirror. 

Mingyu dips a finger inside his hole and feels his mate give way for him. They don’t have much time or space for that, though. As he aligns his cock on his mate’s hole, he whispers on his mate’s exposed shoulder, “Just focus on me. Okay?”, he sees Minghao nod, shaking his rear insistently. Without any preparation, he enters his Omega. Minghao could not hold back the moan, feeling his Alpha’s cock penetrating his walls again. It was too much, like pleasure bordering on pain at being fucked raw. Minghao shouldn’t have felt as sensitive but his senses are now blaring as his mate’s cock spreads him wide open. Mingyu quickly puts his hand on Minghao’s mouth to silence him, inserting two fingers to let him suck on it as he drives himself to the hilt. Slowly but surely, Mingyu pushed, Minghao whimpering at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Their reflection on the mirror felt like a thousand people were watching him getting fucked raw.

Mingyu lets his mate catch his breath, feeling the walls constricting around him. He reaches down with his free hand and slowly massages Minghao's neglected dick, earning him a long breathy exhale. He smiles when he felt Minghao sucking on his fingers again, so he quickly pulls out and drives his hips against Minghao’s ass. The younger couldn’t be anymore louder, with his mouth stuffed with Mingyu’s fingers, ass filled with Mingyu’s dick, brain filled with Mingyu’s scent, his Omega was off and awake.

The Alpha feels his Omega pull at his wrist so he pulls out his fingers, letting him speak. “Alpha-ah.”, Mingyu knew that his mate knows that he prefers to be called by his name while they’re mating, but fuck did that beautiful sound do things to his heart and dick. He slams his cock forward, gyrating his hips just so, pressing a kiss on his mate’s exposed tattoo, “What is it, my dear Omega?”

He hears Minghao whine at that, “Can I ah- Can I stay?”, Minghao’s eyes were tearing up as he tries to push the words out, “Right? Right here? With you?”, he feels his Alpha kiss promises on his nape.

“Of course you can, my love.”, he whispered hoarsely against Minghao’s ear. He reaches down to entertain the younger’s isolated dick, spreading his own mate's saliva along its length as he pumps him, earning him another high moan, “For as long as you want.”

The restroom door slams open, waking them up from their reverie. The Alpha’s hands were quick. He pulls out of Minghao earning him a harsh hiss. There was no time. Mingyu struggles to take off his black suit jacket, “Damn these belts.”, leaving him with a thin but tight black shirt. He then pulls down Minghao to sit on his cock. The Omega struggled to hold up both of his legs to hide the fact that there are two of them fucking in there. Mingyu then embraces around his waist and secures his Omega from behind so he won’t fall off.

“You did not lock the fucking door?”, Minghao panics as he hears people coming inside.

“I wasn’t expecting that I will be having sex in here, okay!”, Mingyu whispers closely against his ear. The Omega could only close his eyes, wishing for the group outside to go away. In the middle of his mantra, he feels his Alpha lifting him, then dropping him carefully on his dick. Again, Mingyu stuffs the Omega’s mouth with his fingers to hold him back from moaning loudly.

“Did you hear that?”, Minghao hears one of the guys outside ask.

“No?”

“What? What did you hear?”, there was a long awkward pause where Mingyu finally stopped fucking into him. They were still as stones. “Was it a ghost?”

“In a concert arena?”, can’t these idiots just go and let him cum?

“You can’t be serious.”, Minghao seriously thinks of standing up pushing those assholes outside because he needs his mate’s cock right now and he isn’t getting any action with cockblockers around.

Seems like the guys actually got scared for within a minute, they have already left the restroom. Five seconds after the door clicked, they finally breathed a sigh of relief. But not for long.

And he was back, pistoning his hips up on his Omega’s ass. “You couldn’t have just held it in for a minute or two?”, Minghao pants as he bounces on Mingyu’s lap.

“With my mate’s ass on my cock?”, he punctuates his answer with a sharp thrust against Minghao’s sweet spot, “Not a fucking chance.”, the Alpha laughs heartily as he felt the younger snatching his hair. Either in annoyance or pleasure, he doesn’t know.

The younger flexibly turned around his mate’s hold, now facing him as he rides his mate’s Alpha cock. Mingyu was red on the face, exhaustion finally coming up from the performance and sex he had for the past several minutes. With this position, the Omega could change the pace. Minghao pulls out and angles his mate’s cock against his prostate, “So fucking good,” keening when he managed to hit his own spot. His lips look for Mingyu’s sweet spot on his neck, just right below his jaw, he sucks on it as he dangerously dances on his cock. The Omega holds his shirt up on one hand to avoid making a mess on it, while his other arm is slung around Mingyu's shoulder,

“Baby I’m close.”, Mingyu pants as he thrusts to meet Minghao’s bounce halfway, earning him a groan. Minghao unlatches his lips from his mate's neck and rests his forehead against Mingyu’s, their lips were so close, like they were exchanging breaths, as they pant against each other.

“Yeah? Me too,” The Omega circles his hips, then drops it down. He bites his throat from moaning loudly at the pleasure. Minghao loves it when his Alpha manages to effortlessly hit all the right places.

“Fuck- ah, just like that, like fucking that.”, Mingyu grabs at his mate’s dick, rubbing it from base to tip. He palms at the cute head with his warm hand.

“Alpha-”, Minghao whines headily against his lips. His insides constricts some more, squeezing the Alpha’s knot out. “It’s here- ah- oh- fuck.”, Mingyu latches his teeth on Minghao’s mating mark and sets his teeth on it again, pressing it harder to reopen the mark. “I’m cumming ah!”, with his Alpha’s insistent thrusts, palming on the dickhead, and mouth on his mating mark, he released with a satisfied and loud moan. Cum painted their fronts but they paid it no attention. Oversensitivity washed the Omega as his Alpha continued thrusting with his knot around his mate. “Alpha- alpha too much-”, Minghao squirmed against Mingyu’s hold, tears on his cheeks.

“A little bit more my Omega.”, he whispers as he licks on the opened mark, “Mark me again, c’mon.”, he pleads his Omega who was still riding him. “Bite the old one, make me a new one, I don’t fucking care.”, Mingyu cups his jaw and directs it towards his neck. Still heady with orgasm, Minghao sucks at the skin in front of him, setting his teeth on a new mark. Once he felt comfortable with his position, he presses his teeth down, “Fuck- yes, just like that my Omega.”, he feels his Alpha’s thrusts skip a beat or two as he marks him better. With a last suck to his new mark, Mingyu cums with a jolt of delicious white electricity to his spine. Mingyu groans low, twitching around Minghao’s hold. The Alpha can still feel his mate squeezing him to orgasm, circling his hips again and again and again. Minghao felt the satisfying warmth of his Alpha’s cum as he crooned softly, hugging his mate’s neck.

They were both panting by the time Mingyu finally stopped thrusting. Minghao tilts his jaw down and kisses him fervently as if it was him saying thanks this time.

“Did you really just fuck me here instead of going out there to receive your award?”, Minghao jokingly inquires while cuddling against his mate as they wait for the knot to come down.

“Daesang?”, Mingyu snorts, “I doubt that we would get that.”

“Of course you would! Your performances and songs are all good!”, he hits his Alpha’s chest, “I streamed a lot this time! What would you do if your band actually got it?”

“Then I’ll name our first child Daesang.”

Minghao quickly shoved his head aside, “You’re so unbearable.”

“But I got my knot in your ass, so who won here?”, Mingyu’s eyebrow was lifted in challenge.

“Oh my god, shut up.”, Minghao rolled his eyes, “I won’t let you do that. No child will be born because of this awards ceremony, I fucking swear.”

  
  
  
  


Soonyoung feels like he needs a shot or two of espresso in his coffee. He has been worried all night because of one fucking pair of mates who failed to contact him all night. It was the day after the awards ceremony and Mingyu wasn’t onstage when Trauma received their first Daesang. Soonyoung would have gone bald if only Jihoon wasn’t there to constantly remind him that the mates were probably off doing something together.

As he scrolls through his phone for his daily updates, his eyes widened at the top Twitter trends:

  1. #Daesang
  2. #GyuHao
  3. Mingyu and Minghao
  4. TRAUMA
  5. mating mark



  
  


His finger shakes as he clicks on it, and on the headlines was another scoop from Dispatch:

“Mingyu’s Disappearing Act”

“TRAUMA First Daesang as three-members?”

“TRAUMA’s Mingyu gets a new mating mark!”

Below were juxtaposed photos of the mates on the red carpet and when they were caught leaving the venue even if Mingyu didn’t even appear onstage to receive their Daesang. On the first one, Mingyu was lovingly staring at Minghao as the younger dutifully waved at the photographers, while the second photo showed the obviously disheveled yet happy Alpha sporting a reddish new mark on the side of his neck, holding hands with his mate.

  
  
  


Soonyoung feels faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE WHY ARE YOU READING THIS
> 
> kidding aside, OHMGHD have you seen that bazaarv photoshoot? it wasnt as cheesy as i expected but 😭😭😭😭😭 it was more than enough for me as a whgh bitch 😭😭i hope we get more stuff like that for the rest of the year tho
> 
> i have also been receiving messages that ppl are getting inspired to write for whgh because of my fics, if you send me this, i do hope you know that i am begging you to please create more whgh fics. i started writing because back then there were little to no stuff in the tags, we didn't even have fic fests for gyuhao or wonhui, twt aus werent even a thing. most of all, gyuhao and wonhui are both rare pairings. 
> 
> now? i am so surprised that the tags are now filled with lots of people. i am glad that there are more writers in the tags. i am happy that you guys are getting inspired by me even if im,,,, just,,,,, a simple fic writer for a pairing i really like HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> again, to whoever is still reading this, thank you so much for staying up until here, i have more or less finished the whole fic in my drafts 😊
> 
> p.s. i hope you guys got some subtle hints throughout the fic here and there though, there are still so many hints to come but so far i think i have dropped enough and i hope i am committed enough to do them lmao


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53qj6_9s3vg)

Their day starts like this.

At seven in the morning, Kim Mingyu wakes up to a tuff of hair under his nose. It smells like  _ his _ , it smells like home, but he pushes the body on him away and turns his head to the side. Outside their clear ceiling to floor windows, the Monday traffic is starting to build up. It takes a while before he gets fully conscious but when he does, he forcefully pushes his body up. It felt like his whole world was turning sideways so he steels his hand to his left. Only to reach upon the pliant body of his mate, still sleeping and softly snoring. Minghao breathes heavily while he is asleep, sometimes it wakes Mingyu up especially when his sleep pattern is erratic. He doesn't point it out though, because he knows that Minghao must be tired of working himself to the bone. While it is unhealthy, Minghao was used to working during the wee hours of the night when the stars are awake to bless him with creativity. The younger's body was faced away from him, the sunlight from their blinds peeking and flashing straight to Minghao's face. It would only be minutes from now till he wakes up so Mingyu lowers his body and hugs his sleeping husband one last time, pressing a kiss against his bare shoulders, then skipping off to prepare some food.

Forty-seven minutes past seven, Mingyu is humming to the tune of their next comeback song while plating the last of the pancakes he has cooked. From the kitchen, he hears the meditative song Minghao likes to play when he's doing yoga. The Alpha has already brewed coffee and tea for both of them and the table was now ready for breakfast. His feet pads through the cold floor, taking him back towards their shared bedroom. He knocks and then opens it to the view of his partner paying thanks to the sun. Mingyu lets his mate take the last of his exhale before breaking him from his meditative state, "Good morning.", he smiles at the view.

"Hi.", Minghao replies, still in his relaxed child-like position.

"I made pancakes?"

A small smile etches itself on Minghao's face, "Great."

They eat breakfast together while listening to a podcast by a famous pair of mates. They were talking about the struggles of raising their first child.

"I have a recording session with Seokmin later, do you want to come?"

Minghao hums in contemplation, "Thanks but I have to meet with Mino later regarding our collab."

Mingyu blanches at the name, "Mino? You mean Song Mino?", his fork scrapes noisily against his plate, "I didn't know you knew him?", his gaze was trained on the poor pancake on his plate but Minghao is sure that his mate is itching to get a reaction from him.

"Friends of friends.", the younger looks up to Mingyu who was pouting at his maple drenched food, "Are you jealous?", Minghao tries to hold himself from grinning.

"No?"

"Sure.", Minghao takes his last bite, "Suit yourself."

"He's a nice guy, just-", Mingyu's shoulders deflate, he doesn't know why he has to feel like this, "Come home, okay?"

His Omega clicks his tongue in recognition, stirring his tea, "You will always be my home.", Minghao reassures, because Mingyu can be a bit possessive but also insecure. He is no professional but Minghao chalks it on their bad experience so he fully understands. There are times when he watches Mingyu on tv with different female hosts and he feels lesser, but Mingyu comes bounding from the kitchen smelling like stew and then he remembers that they're together and that Mingyu is with him. 

Still, with him.

Minghao wonders for how long.

"I will be home for dinner later, do you want anything?", Mingyu inquires, breaking Minghao's reverie.

"Come home."

And Mingyu understands.

  
  


At nine, Mingyu is driving alone towards Jihoon's studio, Seokmin on the way as well, with a promise of lunch for the both of them. His mind runs through the things he wants to ask Seokmin about his recipe. His day runs smoothly and he is looking forward to producing another song today. More importantly, he is excited to come back home and fulfill his promise.

Ten, Minghao watches a re-run of his favorite variety show. He laughs at the cues and shouts when the players do something stupid. Deep inside, the anxiety is rooting itself but he ignores it. 

Eleven is when he showers after checking through the news about the traffic in the area he booked his appointment for, which was different from what he told Mingyu. He eats lunch at a restaurant around the block and when he's done, he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the smell of a sterile, medicated environment.

  
  
  
  


Traffic was bad, at around mid-seven in the evening, Mingyu came home with a bag filled with Seokmin's food. The vocalist cooked too much so he let Mingyu take some home. Minghao will surely like it, the Beta says.

It was quiet, but Mingyu is used to it. Sometimes, Minghao is busy in his gallery creating new art, sometimes he's asleep other times-- "I brought food!", he greeted his mate who was lounging in the living room. Minghao turns his head and meets his husband for a kiss. Seven is when Mingyu and Minghao try to seal their promises with kisses. "Seokmin thought you were coming so he cooked a lot but I brought home some of the leftovers so you can try them.", Mingyu sets the bag on the table and then snuggles close to Minghao's neck while hugging him. The younger was watching another one of those Ghibli movies. Mingyu looks up and sees the serious expression on his beloved mate’s face. He looks back at the television and watches the boy fighting giant wolves. His mate smelled distressed, he must have been really hungry. "Let's eat?"

Mingyu thought that the movie was just serious, that's why Minghao's expression earlier was like that. But when they finally dug into Seokmin's bulgogi pasta and Minghao's relaxed smile is still nowhere to be found, Mingyu figures that something was wrong.

"Are you sad?", Mingyu poorly phrases his question, but he hopes Minghao gets the point.

The younger slowly sets his fork down, head turned towards his lap, "I lied.", because he knows that he could never hide anything from Mingyu. His heart felt like jumping out of his chest.

"I didn't meet Mino today, I'm sorry.", Mingyu stays silent, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "I went to the hospital to check if I am healthy for a baby,", Mingyu is holding his breath as Minghao meets his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know I promised that we will come together but I can't-"

"You're such a hypocrite.", the Alpha breaks his shaky confession, "You promised me.", betrayal evident in each syllable.

"I'm sorry-"

"And I promised you that I will be there, you made me break my promise too."

"I don't want you to be dismayed, I don't want you to feel disappointed when you hear the doctor say there's little to no chance for me to bear a child no matter how many times we try.", his Alpha shuts up at his outburst, "We were so excited-", he hates crying, "We're so close to buying that house because it's childproofed, you even said that the kitchen was perfect but I!"

"You're not perfect.", Mingyu answers for him, "And I choose to love you still.", he scoots his seat right next to Minghao's and cradles his head on his shoulder, "I don't want to hate you but I don't like how you're hating yourself. I will fight every other people who throws you hate but I cannot fight you.", his Alpha scratches his scalp comfortingly, "You're a hypocrite not only for not pushing your promise but also because I think you forgot that I did not choose to stay because you can carry my child.", Minghao hiccups against his collarbone, fingers snatching the sides of his shirt as if refusing to let go. "You are not perfect and I will not be perfect. My pancakes are not really good, I used to break you out of your yoga, I came home late today but-", he cups Minghao's teary face and forces him to look at him, "I hope you love me still?"

Mingyu is pretty sure that his shirt has tears and snot all over it, Minghao was even red on the face in disappointment and embarrassment but he still adores him. Snot and all.

His Omega nods slowly, and he loves him more.

After that, Mingyu kissed Minghao's temple and forced him to eat more. He noticed that Minghao had only been playing with the pasta around and had been refusing to eat, but with his own fork, he fed his mate.

The dishes were still on the sink but Mingyu makes a warm bath for the younger, letting Minghao drop his favorite bath bomb, they both watch as it dissolves in the warm waters. The dissolution wasn’t as satisfying as before. Mingyu undresses his mate carefully, taking his hands and lets him dip into the bubbling bath. As he turns around, Minghao snatches his hand, head still turned downwards and Mingyu understands. So he unbuttons his own shirt and undresses, dipping beside Minghao, letting him melt under his touch, head nestled against his Alpha's shoulder.

"I want you to remind you that you're so much more than just a baby carrier.",the younger hums, "And that this is a  _ we _ problem. Not just yours."

A beat, "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong.", Minghao exhales as if offended, "No apologizing.", Mingyu presses another kiss on the crown of his head, "You are more than enough for me.", his arms tighten around the younger's waist.

  
  
  
  


Nine he excuses himself from Minghao's embrace while they're watching another Ghibli movie. Soonyoung calls and talks to him about his schedule tomorrow. He rushes off to prepare his things so that he can wake up early and prepare breakfast with no rush at all.

At around ten in the evening, Mingyu finds his mate busily nesting, changing their bed covers and pillowcases. They've changed it last week but if it makes Minghao feel better, Mingyu would let him do as he wishes. He busies himself with folding the discarded sheets and takes them to the laundry basket. When he steps back inside their room, Minghao was already face first on his fluffiest comfort pillow, nestled underneath the new sheets. Mingyu turns off the lights and slowly gets in.

  
  
  
  


One, Mingyu wakes up to a cold bed. He panics, Minghao would do that to release any midnight creative energy. But not tonight.

Tonight was bad.

So he quickly pushes himself up and rushes towards the gallery. He pushed the door without any notice and his half-conscious mind was startled fully with the sound of a huge canvas being ripped off.

"Hey.", he calmly approaches Minghao who was desperately ripping his painting to shreds, hugging him from behind because he won't let go of his ruined work. He was used to looking at this messy room, because that's what painters do. Then again, Minghao is different. He was calm and organized most of the time. He would be only this messy if he was in the zone.

Tonight?

He was mad.

Desperately clinging on the cloth, he tries to rip it apart.

"Stop that you're hurting yourself."

"I'm good for nothing!"

"You create things!"

"I can't even have a baby!", and Mingyu's heart breaks. It breaks at how he wants to tell Minghao it would be okay but he chokes on his words and simply separates the art and the artist from each other. He looks at the material and figures that Minghao must have been throwing paint on it for some time now. Literally, throwing. The state of the room tells him so, there were splashes of paint everywhere, even Minghao's own silk sleeping outfit was messed up. He looks at the desperate ball of Omega in his arms, crying on his palms. “I know I’m not enough.”, He has stopped struggling and is now quietly whimpering.

"Let me clean you up.", Mingyu hoists him back to their bathroom.

  
  
  
  


After dressing up his silent Omega into another set of his gifted pajamas, the Alpha lays him gently back to bed. Two in the morning and he knows that this matter is still obviously unsettled. Mingyu turns off the lights and scoots carefully next to his mate.

It was silent for a few moments, Mingyu knows that his dear Omega is mourning for something that has never existed but he lets him be. It was like loss without holding onto the actual proof of emptiness aside from living with the body he has to deal with for the rest of his life. He can confess his love everyday but to mourn for a child… children that they will never have is an entirely different heartbreak. Inside his head, thoughts like blaming himself for causing Minghao so much stress since they got bound were running. 

It was always there, waiting for times like this just to awaken. 

If he only paid attention to Minghao early on, would they be grieving like this? 

Would silence be something they can find comfort on? 

Would they be missing it because their little ones just won't fall asleep? 

Would they-

"Mingyu.", Minghao calls him softly, still facing the wall opposite his mate, the older only hums in response, "You're thinking, aren't you?", Mingyu badly wants to apologize, maybe it's something they picked up from being around each other most of the time. Hypocrites, that's what they are. So Mingyu lets his hand crawl underneath the sheets and wraps it around the younger's waist, just letting Minghao stay near.

"Have you washed the bottles?"

"The what?"

Minghao releases a weary sigh, "The baby's bottles.", he says choking in between the words.

Mingyu was taken aback, his heart beat loud and fast, it almost felt painful.

His breath shudders, "I- I have, cleaned the sterilizer too.", there were tears forming in his eyes.

"The baby monitor, did you check if it was still working?"

"Y-yes."

"D-did you sing to them till they sleep?"

"I did.", tears fell and fell and fell, Mingyu's fingers reached towards his mate's hands. Minghao was cradling his unstretched stomach.

There was nothing there.

Mingyu holds onto Minghao's hands tightly, crying against his nape.

"I love you Hao, I really do."

"I love you too."

  
  
  


That night, no lullabies were sung to help them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i wake up and choose pain :^) SIKE
> 
> it aint called never really over fOR NOTHING!! THE ANGST IS NEVER REALLY OVER!
> 
> kidding aside, IODFJASDIOGJHA MINGYU GREEN HAIR!!!! MY FAVORITE MINGHAO HAIR IS BACK!!!! HEY BUDDY LIVE!! AND THAT WEVERSE EXCHANGE GYUHAO WHAT GOES ONN MISTER LEE SEOKMIN WHAT DO YOU KNOW :--D
> 
> we're down to our last four chapters, i can still clearly remember dropping this fic out of nowhere because i know that if i dont, i will never be able to do it. to future me, i know you will cringe at this but right now it feels satisfying to know that i accomplished something. right now, i have lots in mind that i want to change but you know what, fuck you future me dont do massive changes please im begging you HAHAHAHA
> 
> nevermind the monologuing above, i want to say that i wont be gone for long but i really hope that i could write more after this, i enjoy writing a lot and i am happy some people are enjoying my works too
> 
> again, thank you so much for supporting me guys! 💛💚


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ [is it true? my faith is shaken, but i still believe](https://youtu.be/ZHRXmYdwc1o) _

Mingyu felt like he was trying to walk around broken eggshells, not only because of Minghao but also because of himself. Like fuses waiting to blow. For a week, he had to forcefully get up and run the same routine. 

Minghao stopped even trying, Mingyu couldn't blame him. 

So he does the living and smiling for the both of them.

"Baby, what do you want to eat?", yet all he received was pure silence.

It was always like this now. Minghao obviously heard him but he just doesn't have enough interest to reply. The doorbell dings, he presses a kiss on Minghao's damp head then rushes to pick up their visitor. Upon meeting the person behind the door, he felt like fresh air finally hit his whole being.

"Should I show you to your room first or do you want to talk to him?"

If there was someone aside from Mingyu who could pull Minghao out of the dumps, it would obviously be his parents. Mingyu's mother-in-law came in a rush after Mingyu called her for an emergency he couldn't explain over the phone. The Alpha says that it has been a week of little to no response from his husband. Minghao doesn't even have much appetite for creativity or life anymore.

They walked towards the mates' bedroom where the younger has been making a home for himself in his new separate nest: on the floor. The older Omega looks at Mingyu pitily.

"I couldn't get through to him so I haven't talked to him if we could open our problem to you or any other people for that matter.", the Alpha fiddled at the loose ends of his plain, white shirt. He looked exhausted too, his eyes bloodshot, stubbles growing disastrously. Even the whole household felt ominous, like the couple had been grieving so bad and Mingyu was just trying to keep them alive together.

"Take a bath, I'll talk to him."

Mingyu smiles in relief, he knew he could trust her to at least give his day a sense of semblance of what he had with Minghao before.

Minghao's mother didn't even hesitate getting into the younger's catastrophic excuse for a nest. 

It was like Minghao's attempt to get away from comfort. 

She folds the duvet onto her lap.

"You know that I know when you're pretending to be asleep, right?", her son has done this numerous times before, not to escape from responsibility but to get his parents to pick him up in their arms. 

It was cute and adorable back then. 

Now, pulling his only son's depressed body onto her lap with what power she has, she thinks that Mingyu has done great to keep them up and running for days. Minghao can be stubborn when he wants to be. "You're so much like Mingyu.", no answer, "Big babies."

Then there was a hiccup and it dawned on her. 

His son's body was still haphazardly folded over her leg and on the sheets. The cold, hard floor underneath her feet was a grim reminder of how much the younger felt. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but she figures that it must be even more painful for him. It always breaks her heart to see Minghao like this, because that's what moms should always do. Not all can be a maternal figure and she figures that her little Omega couldn't be too.

"I have nothing to tell you anymore, honestly. I'm sure you must have heard all of the assurances from Mingyu and all your friends already.", she pulls again at the younger's body and lets him settle more comfortably on her lap.

Minghao was drawing circles against the sheets. "Because sometimes there are no assurances and we just have to deal with the things we cannot control.", she plays with the shell of his ear like how he always liked when he was younger, "Doesn't mean that we're not allowed to feel hurt. We do, and maybe that's what Mingyu wants you to feel.", Minghao flinches at the name, tears escaping little by little, "No one's stopping you from feeling the pain, no one even fully stopped you when you ran away. But please, I hope you remember that your other half is hurting too.", she feels the younger cry a little bit heavier, "He can feel it- your pain. You don't have to carry it all by yourself.", she chuckles at her thought, "I think it proves how much he loves you because he opened the door for me unshowered even if he should always be presentable to people, most of all his in-laws.", then she feels it, his chuckle against her knee. 

"You're not alone, you don't have to be.", she kisses his head.

  
  
  
  


Days have passed. 

Dinner was quiet as usual, but at least Mingyu was able to get Minghao out of the house now. He even replies as much as he could, Mingyu is so thankful for his mother-in-law. 

Today, they were back at the old Auntie's restaurant. Even when Minghao was away, Mingyu frequented the place, enough to make him a regular.

"Dad called me the other day, he says he wants to meet."

Minghao's face has more color now compared to a few days ago, he stares back at him with curiosity, "Then go?"

"With us, I mean.", the older Kim must have heard that they got together again, but he heard it at a bad time, "You don't have to come with me, I just-", Mingyu hesitates, his brows scrunched in frustration, "I think you deserve to hear about it."

"I'll try-"

"You don't have to."

"I said I'll try!"

"Don't force yourself-"

"You don't want me to come, don't you?!"

Their argument was broken when a tray slammed on their table. They stare at the owner who looked so disappointed at them, "Either you take this argument outside or you eat quietly.", her eyes were scarily shooting them down in shame. There weren't many customers around but the few who were there were also staring and murmuring to themselves.

"Sorry.", they both say in unison, bowing their heads in shame.

  
  
  
  


Mingyu hates it here. 

He loved studying and he loves the feeling of always being challenged but staying in such a strict, soulless building is something he couldn't handle. He holds Minghao's hands tightly in his. With a little spike in temperature, he always finds his younger mate's hands freezing, which is how he discovered his own habit of immediately gravitating towards his Omega to hold his hands. 

Minghao likes holding hands, his fingers immediately grasp his Alpha's when they reach towards each other. Minghao must not be aware how cold it could get up in corporate offices, Mingyu is glad he could help him.

"There you are!", the older Kim greets them, closing the door behind him. It was as if the man did not almost cut his son out of his life. The mates watch the older as he instructs his secretary. The door opened again and in came Mingyu's mother.

"Glad to see you two.", she presses a kiss on both of their heads and then takes a seat beside Minghao. She looks bright and excited compared to the distressed aura the mates were emitting. If she notices their discomfort, she chalks it up to the nerves of meeting the older Kim.

When the door finally shut after the secretary left, the older Alpha turned to them in what Mingyu could deduce as excitement, "I heard you got back together."

"We obviously did.", Mingyu sharply retorts, he feels Minghao dig his thumbnail on his hand. 

Mingyu elects to ignore it, his Omega doesn't know how annoyingly persuasive and investigative his father could get.

"I see…", the older drawls off, the pen tapping on his table was ticking Mingyu off, "Then are you trying for-"

"We are not.", Minghao tugs his hand away from Mingyu's tight grip. The younger's head was turned down so the elder Kims won't see his reaction, "No babies, we are not trying."

"We're getting old-"

"And I don't care."

"Mingyu-", Minghao attempts to derail his partner.

"I don't want my children to be engaged in a family which sees them as pawns-"

"Stop-", Minghao tries.

"I want them to be who they want to be-"

"There will be no children.", Minghao's tone picks up in frustration, his Alpha won't listen to him. 

Both of the elder Kims turn to him in mixed confusion and frustration. Mingyu's father look like he is just as close to fuming but it seems like the older already got used to his son's rebellious streak.

"Because we don't want-"

"Because I can’t.", Minghao's tone breaks, his head still turned down in shame.

"Hao, you don't-"

"We have been trying for months, almost a year but there are no chances this year or may be the next-"

His mother-in-law pulls him tightly inside her embrace, fully interrupting his shameful heartbreak. "It's okay.", she whispers against Minghao's shoulder, "You two get out of here.", she turns to the silent patriarch, "I'll talk to him."

Mingyu quickly pulls both of them up, his grip strong and shaking. 

Before they exit, the Alpha stares at the pale cream walls of the bland office.

Then he punches it.

  
  
  
  


Minghao laughs. 

Mingyu might have just broken his knuckles. Mingyu just might have broken his knuckles and his husband is simply laughing at his misery while nursing the Alpha's bleeding fingers. The secretary quickly gives them a bucket of ice and cloth bandage as first aid.

"I think I broke my bones.", his Alpha pouts.

"Should I call the hospital, Sir?", the secretary looks at the jarring imagery of the couple before her. 

They're so strange.

"You're such an idiot.", Minghao wipes the tears from his eyes. "Why did you punch the wall?", he dabs the blood away from the older's poor fingers with an alcohol-soaked cotton.

Mingyu hisses in pain, "I just felt like it.", he stares back at Minghao whose eyes were still shining with joy. 

He should've punched down the walls of their house if this could be the one feat that could make Minghao happy like this.

"Please don't do it again."

"I know.", Mingyu weeps as Minghao tries to carefully and expertly bandage his poor hands.

He looks up at his younger mate in curiosity, how in the world did Minghao learn how to expertly care for knuckles? "I used to do martial arts when I was young.", Minghao shrugs.

Then a lightbulb goes off in his head.

"I want to get a tattoo."

His mate must have hit his fist real hard, it even conked his head, "Because?", Minghao knew Mingyu could be stupidly impulsive but this was just plain stupid.

"I want to.", Mingyu inspects his nursed fist. He's hurt as it is, he doesn't mind getting his first tattoo, "Where did you get yours?"

"I'm calling Soonyoung."

  
  


It took a couple minutes, hands on faces, keeping their claim on the phone, and a childish ramble all over the company's carpeted floors with his mate and a dreadful call with his manager before Mingyu was cleared off for a tattoo. 

Sort of.

"Put it somewhere hidden."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn!", Soonyoung's voice was scratchy as Mingyu and Minghao boarded the elevator down the building. 

Mingyu gives Minghao a stink-eye for telling on him but what else could he do? He couldn't wrestle his mate down with both hands.

"I'll put it where Minghao had his."

"How big is it going to be?"

Mingyu puts the call down, the younger gives him a challenging look, "It won't be as big as mine.", Minghao scoffs, he knows Mingyu well.

"Bet?"

"Even with no bets.", Minghao arrogantly claims.

  
  
  
  


They arrived at the tattoo parlor after Minghao checked up if his artist was there. Unfortunately for him, Jungkook  _ was _ free.

"So, have you decided on a design?", Mingyu looks at the guy's sleeve in wonder. There were so many inks, he wonders what each of those tattoos symbolize.

"I want something like his.", the Alpha points at his younger mate's shoulder.

"Oh? That dragon?"

"Yeah-"

"No.", Mingyu pouts at Minghao's rejection, "And don't even think of putting my name on your skin.", his Omega interjects before Mingyu could even get a word out.

The tattoo artist looks at the couple before him in interest, "Have you checked the catalogue, then?"

"No, I want something unique but close to him.", Minghao feels warmth crawl up his neck, his mate can be affectionately embarrassing when needed.

"You won't be able to handle this big of a tattoo-"

"I could!", then Minghao pulls his bruised fist up on the table before them and shows Jungkook as he presses hard on it. Mingyu howls in pain, "Why would you do that?!"

Jungkook gets it, "Yeah, dude. I don't think you will be able to handle that big."

"I said I could-"

The door to the isolated room opens and out comes a big, beefy Alpha sobbing while nursing his new sleeve. Another tattoo artist was smugly tapping his unbruised arm in consolation. 

"See? I knew you could handle it!", Mingyu watches as they talk some more until the mint-haired artist turns their attention on them, "Oh? New customer? You want what he had?", the guitarist stills in his seat, "Don't worry, it won't hurt. That one? He's a wimp, we had to strap him down on the seat.", Strap? Down? Mingyu alarmedly looked at Minghao who was plainly listening to them.

"What?", his Omega inquires upon seeing his Alpha hesitating. "I thought you want one like mine?"

"Can you design one for me instead?"

  
  
  
  


"Ow!"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot you're recovering."

"You're obviously doing this on purpose.", Mingyu rolls his eyes as he tries to fan his wrapped shoulder. "What do those characters mean anyway?"

Minghao turns to his side just to give Mingyu a deadpan stare, "You really plan to ask me that right after you get that etched on your skin?"

His Alpha merely shrugs with a bit of a struggle, turning to his non-bandaged shoulder just to stare at his mate, "I trust you."

Little things.

Small confessions like this that make him fall a bit further into the adorable chasm of emotions that is Kim Mingyu. Just how long and how further along could he fall?

"Those are Chinese characters for Phoenix."

"I wanted a dragon like yours, why would you give me a phoenix?", Mingyu confusedly traces the younger's shoulder as if tracing the dragon as he remembers it in his memory.

"The dragon and phoenix are like the yin and yang.", Minghao looks at the ceiling as he fondly recalls the story told to him by his old mentor. "They symbolize perfect balance and good luck among others.", he tucks himself underneath the sheets and lets Mingyu pull him closer.

This week felt like a month with all the emotional rollercoasters. Minghao still feels the pain of their loss but having Mingyu insisting his space in his life meant so much. 

If it weren't for his Alpha's patience- Minghao pulls a shuddered breath, he doesn't know what he could have done to himself.

"Thank you.", Minghao sighs as he tries to breathe along with his mate, his head nestled underneath Mingyu's arm

"It's what I do.", his Alpha nuzzles his nose against his hair, "Everything for you."

Things always seem to mess up, but with time, he trusts, just like Mingyu does, things will fall into place.

_ Everything in its proper place. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [with enough investigation, you will know](https://pin.it/7auMI8m)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>  [cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love](https://youtu.be/R2KyDrf_UJc)

Mingyu shuffles through his dresser to look for that particular shirt that Jihoon gifted him from last Christmas. There wasn’t anything special with that particular item but that day calls for that bi-colored oversized shirt. ”Hao?”, he yells out to his mate who was in his art studio.

“Yes?”, he hears a curt reply.

“Have you seen that one red and blue shirt that I have?”, Mingyu rubs a towel through his wet hair as he pulls out the rest of the clothes he wanted to wear for that day.

“The what?”, Minghao yells louder. He must have been distracted with what he was doing so Mingyu walked towards his mate’s gallery.

“I said have you seen- hey!”, his shoulders deflate upon seeing what Minghao was wearing.

“What is it?”, Minghao twirls the paint brush on his hand as he scrolls through his playlists. He’s still looking for the right song to play so that he can start working on his new piece, but as of now, he still isn’t particularly feeling the itch to create.

“I wanted to wear that shirt.”, Mingyu walks towards him and tries to pull at the sleeve.

“Oh sorry.”, Minghao sniffs at the shirt, “It still smells strongly of you so I wore it.”, he innocently smiles at Mingyu who was still tugging at the sleeve of the shirt.

“But I wanna wear it.”, the Alpha pouts, “I have to leave in a while to record with Jihoon, I wanna wear it.”, he sounds like a kid taking back his favorite toy he lent his friend.

“You have nicer clothes, you can go wear those.”

“You have your own clothes too! Why don’t you wear those?”, Mingyu pulls Minghao up and settles his hands on his waist.

“They don’t smell like you.”, his Omega states matter of factly, it even sounded like he was offended that his Alpha was taking away his comfort.

Their eyes met in challenge, no one backing down. Mingyu sighs, of course his mate would not back down even for a shirt that is not even his. “Fine, what about this, are you going to be busy for the rest of the day?”, he runs a hand through Minghao’s brown locks. It has been long since he last dyed it, the roots are now showing.

His Omega contemplated for a short second, “Honestly I don’t know what to do right now.”, Minghao bites his lip at his lack of inspiration, “Can’t find any song to inspire me.”

Mingyu smiles upon seeing an opening, “Is that so? Then come with me.”, he presses his fingers on his mate’s waist.

“Do I have to give you the shirt?”

“No.”

“Okay.”, Minghao packs up his materials, Mingyu turns around in a quest to look for a new shirt.

  
  


“Why is Minghao here?”, Jihoon deadpans upon seeing the two of them entering his studio.

“Because he’s my husband?”, Mingyu answers like it was a normal fact.

“We’re going to record new songs and you want him to hear it?”, the producer busies himself with preparing the tracks for the night.

The Alpha shrugs at the question, “He's the only outsider in here, it’s not like he’s going to spoil it to anybody.”, he turns to his mate who is settling himself comfortably on the ratty couch behind the Omega producer’s setup. “Babe, you’re not allowed to record anything by the way.”, Jihoon’s ears perked at the endearment slip up, he doesn’t want to think too much about it. Minghao only hums in agreement, too engrossed with his phone.

Jihoon is the one who constantly reminds Soonyoung that Minghao and Mingyu’s relationship is none of their business. They’re only there to provide support at the backlines. When Minghao tried to run away, he did not hesitate to offer one of their rooms to him. The band did promise him that they are going to help him no matter what. With his watchful eye, the younger Omega coped healthily and well.

Mingyu enters the booth and checks the lyrics sheet. “I’m not worried about that.”, Jihoon speaks through the headphones the Alpha was wearing. Mingyu scans the songs and then it dawns on him. His eyes met the producer’s who was cheekily sipping his Coke.

“I didn’t know we would be doing  _ this song _ .”, the Alpha worries through his teeth, he looks at his Omega who was now looking at him through the booth partition.

“Oops.”, Jihoon presses at a button on his module, “I forgot that Minghao can still hear you. I thought you don’t care?”, Jihoon flashes a teasing smirk, while shaking his cup.

Mingyu sees Minghao ask the producer what his mate was talking about, he can’t be so sure since he can’t really hear inside the booth unless Jihoon prompts, but then he sees his bandmate beckon his mate to sit beside him, wearing his own pair of headphones, immediately confirming his concern.

The producer prompts like the asshole that he is, “You were saying?”

“Why did you look at me? Am I supposed to know something?”, Minghao inquisitively forwards, still looking at him from outside the booth.

Mingyu whines, still looking at the lyrics sheet. He helped write this love song with Minghao in mind. This time, instead of rapping or providing sub-vocals, he will be singing most of the parts as well. It’s just a B-track but this song feels oddly personal to him. Jihoon knows all of that even without telling him which is why the producer is being a little shit.

This is fucking embarassing, “Can’t we record the other track you did with Seokmin?”, Mingyu bargains even if he already knows the answer.

“I’m not yet done finalizing that and we have already agreed to finish these two songs by today.”, Jihoon states like an asshole.

“But-”, he worriedly looks at Minghao.

“I have a schedule Kim Mingyu.”, Jihoon uses his business voice and with that, the Alpha shuts up.

Defeated, Mingyu pouts at his loss and throws stray glances at Minghao as Jihoon tells him how to sing certain parts. This shouldn’t be that bad right? His mate did say that he has been streaming their songs as well so singing in front of him shouldn’t feel this embarrassing. He even consigned his own fandom for a fanproject for his mate, this shouldn’t be difficult.

  
  


It is.

And Jihoon is starting to get a headache at the way Mingyu is dragging this session. Normally, recording only takes an hour if the whole band is there, thirty minutes tops if the singer inside the booth is struggling. But  _ this _ was a wholly different story. Mingyu keeps messing up his lines while Minghao is silently watching and listening to Jihoon berate his Alpha for messing up.

“You’re not getting the feeling! I want you to sing this part like so.”, Jihoon demonstrates the stops and drags. “Also you feel dry, think of your most recent cherished moment and how you wanted it to last forever like how you wrote it!”, the producer frustratedly explains.

At the suggestion, Mingyu’s stare quickly flitted towards his mate as if Minghao was the most sensible answer to Jihoon’s description. And when the producer finally played the track again, he sang the lyrics, never leaving his eyes on Minghao who was just as fixated on him.

Now Jihoon feels like a fucking thirdwheel inside his own studio. 

He did not sign up for this. He needs more Coke. He pauses the track, “There! That’s so much better!”, the producer proceeds to give his bandmate further instructions, just wishing for this to be over soon because he doesn’t think he can last being in this studio with these mates despite being able to coop himself up in here for days on end. In the middle of the recording session, Soonyoung arrives with a kiss on his mate's head. The manager sees the producer’s distressed figure and rather than ask about it, he simply shuts up. He knows better now. “That’s a wrap!”, he claps once, surprising the Alphainside the booth.

“I thought we have another song?”, Mingyu checks the sheets on his hands.

“Just remembered that Soonyoung and I have somewhere to go to.”, Jihoon quickly saves the recordings.

Soonyoung looked taken back, “We are?”

“Yes? Didn’t you check your phone?”, the older Omega turns off the computer and picks up his wallet and phone.

“Didn’t you say you have a schedule?”, Mingyu takes off his headphones, fixing his hair as he prepares to leave the studio.

“Oh no, would you look at the time! We’re going to be late!”, Jihoon turns off the air conditioner. “Are you ready to go? We can reschedule on Thursday morning after the company meeting. Is that alright?”, Soonyoung kept quiet, trying to keep up with his mate, checking the plugs and picking up the trash around the producer’s set-up.

“I don’t mind.”, Mingyu slings an arm around Minghao who was waiting right in front of the booth door, offering him a bottle of water. Disgusting, Jihoon thinks. “Can’t believe you forgot your personal schedule.”

“Well a certain manager forgot to check his phone.”

“Hey! I don’t-”, Jihoon takes his mate’s arm pulling him towards the door.

“C’mon c’mon let’s go.”, he forces a knowing smile up at Soonyoung which he knows the Alpha will quickly understand. 

“Yeah- yeah I’m sorry I forgot.”, the manager even awkwardly laughs, earning both of them a weird stare from the younger mates. Mingyu and Minghao share a whisper that they did not hear but with those judging stares, Jihoon gets an inkling of idea of what they just secretly said.

“I’m locking up!”, the producer impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as the younger mates scramble to get out of the studio.

When they were finally alone inside their car, Soonyoung stared at his mate inquisitively, “They were being lovey-dovey and I hate feeling like a thirdwheel in there.”, disgust was all over the Omega’s voice, crossing his arms, “Is this how you feel when they do something stupidly romantic?”

The Alpha manager starts up the engines and laughs, “Now you know!”

  
  
  


Seokmin shakes his drenched head upon entering the building. The storm was picking up and he got trapped in traffic. Good thing he was just near Mingyu and Minghao’s unit. He shot them a call to ask if he could stay overnight and the mates immediately agreed. 

The Beta sees Minghao waving at him from the lobby’s elevator, offering him a towel.

“You’re soaking wet!”, the Omega worries as he rubs the towel all over him.

“I had to run from the restaurant to my car.”, he lifts up a hand showing his friend his present, “I bought us wine!”

Minghao presses the elevator buttons, “Thanks! But you didn’t have to,” the vocalist hands over the bottle. “I really appreciate this, you even got my favorite!”

“Mingyu was the one who told me that that was your favorite so I stopped along the way to pick one up as some kind of payment.”

Minghao shakes his head, “You’re our friend, don’t say that.”, the elevator opens on the mates’ floor. Seokmin takes off his wet shoes as soon as he gets in.

“We’re back!”, the Omega calls out to his mate, “Mingyu is busy cooking dinner, you can go straight to the bathroom over there. I’ve already prepared your change of clothes.”

The Beta directs a bright smile in gratitude, “Thank you so much really! I’ll quickly get changed.”, he tiptoes towards the bathroom.

“Take your time, I don’t want you to get sick.”, the Omega chastises him.

“Yes mom!”

“Shut up!”

  
  


Seokmin loves his friends so much. He loved them so much he chose to protect Minghao instead of letting Mingyu be an asshole. He loved them so much that he partners up with Jeonghan to keep them from anything that could possibly wreck their relationship again. He might be a simple background character in their love story but he was content watching them dancing around each other.

Like right now. 

He loves them but damn this is making his heart ache as he watches the mates drunkenly dance to Lauv in the middle of a stormy night.

_ I want that for myself. _

He thinks as he drinks the rest of wine, he’s happy just looking at them dance stupidly like a couple of teenagers. Minghao’s arms were wrapped around Mingyu’s neck. The Alpha’s hands resting comfortably on his Omega’s waist. 

Stupid smiles on their stupid faces. 

Seokmin pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the two of them. The sound of the camera takes the mates’ attention, “Oops? Sorry?”

Minghao shakes his head and pulls him up, “You should dance with me too!”, 

Mingyu sits back and lets them take the carpeted dance floor. He takes a couple of photos with them as well, laughing when Seokmin ends up stepping on the Omega's feet far too many times. 

Then the song changes into Dangdangdang and then they were off on their feet jamming like high schoolers.

Seokmin loves them a lot.

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry something came up and his babysitter is sick I-”, Wonwoo rambles as he tries to carefully hand Joonwoo to Mingyu.

“Don’t mind that, you have a meeting to go to.”, Minghao takes the baby bag and the sling wrapped around the disheveled Omega landlord.

“I-”, he looks at his son worriedly. This is the first time he will be handing his baby off to someone else that isn’t his babysitter or relative. He knows he could trust Minghao and his mate, they have been looking healthy and better lately. Even now, the younger Omega looks brighter. “Do I really have to go?”

“Yes.”, the younger tries to fix the rest of his landlord's suit and hair, “You said this is important, right?”

Wonwoo hesitates, extends his hands trying to take his baby away but Minghao blocks him, “I think I can handle attending a meeting with a baby.”

“But you won’t be able to focus well, what if he suddenly cries for milk? Are you going to ask your investor to take a break?”

“Yes?”, the landlord was still awfully restless, he trusts the mates, really. But he can’t handle leaving his baby. He sadly looks at his son who is peacefully sleeping in Mingyu’s arms. Joonwoo is a deep sleeper, he does not get immediately woken up by commotions such as this one unless he wakes up by himself. He turns back to Minghao who was waiting for him to leave, “Don’t forget to boil his water before making his milk-”

“I know, we’ll just read the-”, the younger Omega looks at his phone with the PDF instructions on how to take care of Joonwoo, “Document you sent me.”

“You sure? The babysitter-”

“Wonwoo you’re running late. We can handle this.”, the older Omega bites on his lower lip, still hesitating but upon looking at Joonwoo’s small face, he gives up. He presses a kiss one last time on the baby’s head before leaving.

  
  


“I didn’t know you know the landlord?”, Mingyu whispers while walking towards the living room which they quickly cleared for their little visitor. Minghao lays a duvet on the floor, putting the cushioned baby mat after.

“That night before when I… ran away…”, he trails off and Mingyu immediately understands which night his mate was talking about, “He helped me.”, his Alpha simply hums in recognition.

Wonwoo even packed some pillows for Joonwoo as if the baby was staying overnight. The Omega laughs upon realizing how much Wonwoo has handed over. After setting up, Mingyu slowly lowered the baby in his arms, tucking him in. 

He felt his hackles rising, but instead of a fight, he felt overly protective and defensive. He turns to Minghao and sees the Omega checking the contents of the baby bag, taking out his milk and diapers in case Joonwoo wakes up. “You closed the door didn’t you?”

“Of course, I did.”, Minghao snorts, why would his Alpha ask that? Minghao turns and sees his mate going around the perimeter of the carpet, moving the coffee table further, even moving the couch, swipes at invisible dust that they have probably already vacuumed earlier. Mingyu walks out of the room and he’s one hundred percent sure he was going after the doors. And with a few clicks, he knew that the Alpha has secured the area, locked and loaded.

Mingyu hears his mate laugh to himself, “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”, Minghao wipes at the invisible tears as he takes the milk and baby bottles into his arms as he heads towards the kitchen.

“I know you’re thinking of something. What is it?”, Mingyu trails after his mate, chiding at him to confess.

“Remember when we were at the island and you didn’t know you were courting me?”, the Omega sets the items on their dining table.

“I wasn’t-”

“You are doing that weird Alpha thing right now.”, the younger chuckles at the end as he witnesses his mate’s jaw drop in realization.

Soft blush decorated Mingyu’s cheeks, “But the baby needs to be safe!”

“He is safe! Look-”, Minghao pointed at the living room and when it dawned on them that the baby was actually out of their sight, both of them rushed towards the living room just to see that Joonwoo was still peacefully sleeping.

“Taking care of a baby is easy, right?”, Minghao awkwardly asks after realizing that their instincts kicked in after not seeing the baby in their line of vision.

“Should be.”

  
  
  


“Sorry, the meeting dragged longer than I expected.”, Wonwoo greets Minghao who looks messed up- like baby saliva and spit messed up- but other than that, he still looks bright.

“It’s okay, Mingyu is feeding Joonwoo right now.”, he directs the older towards the kitchen.

“Woo-yah! Papa is here!”, Wonwoo excitedly bounced towards his son. There, on Mingyu’s lap was the nearly two year old obediently opening his mouth as the Alpha animatedly fed him with crushed fruits. Joonwoo’s face and bib were smattered with food stains but he looks rather happy that he was being fed. Upon setting his eyes on his father, Joonwoo reached out excitedly.

“Finish your food first, then we can go home.”, Wonwoo presses a kiss on his son’s head and takes a seat across them. 

“You like those fruits?”, the baby only babbles at Mingyu’s question, “Uncle Minghao prepared those, you want more?”, Joonwoo squeals upon seeing the Alpha dip for more puree.

Wonwoo sighs at the picture before him, he was glad he could rely on the younger mates for situations like this.

“How was your meeting?”, Minghao asks, setting a cup of tea in front of their landlord.

“It went well.”, and he knows that Minghao was right earlier. He definitely wouldn’t be able to focus if he brought Joonwoo along. He loves his son dearly but the client was a rather difficult old man and he doesn’t want to get pissed off should the man say something about Joonwoo’s noise. He sips the calming tea, “You look messed up but you still look good nonetheless.”, Wonwoo comments, Minghao chuckles as he sets the cup down, “I take it you managed him well?”

“We had to take turns watching him.”, Minghao smiles upon seeing Joonwoo dip his hand into the bowl, wiping it on Mingyu’s face, “Can’t handle not seeing him everywhere.”, he laughs at his mate’s surprised messy face. “I told you to hold onto the bowl!”

“I can’t! I might drop him!”, the Alpha cringes at the puree dripping on his cheeks. Minghao stands up to pick a wet tissue to wipe his Alpha’s face, while the baby laughs maniacally at the mess he just made.

The landlord silently watches them with a soft smile on his face. It was a bittersweet view that he wished to have for himself years ago but he’s pretty sure that his mate is watching Joonwoo as well. He might have many regrets but having Joonwoo is definitely not one of them.

“You did this all alone?”, Mingyu asks Wonwoo as he lets Minghao wipe the rest of the mess, “You’re a strong father.”

Wonwoo stills at that. 

It has been so long since anybody talked to him about being a father and even then, what he heard from the past wasn't that pleasant. People always say that he was such a waste because he was a young, widowed Omega with a son and so hearing someone else recognize him in another way just makes his heart clench-

_ Poot! _

“Oh my god Jeon Joonwoo!”, Minghao cackles at his mate’s distraught face upon realizing where the sound and egg-like smell came from. Wonwoo quickly picked up his son from Mingyu’s arms and sniffed at his diapers. Sure enough, his son just dirtied himself, while the cheeky little suspect was just laughing and clapping his hands at his father’s embarrassment. “Where’s his diapers?”

“Ba-bathroom!”, Minghao couldn’t hold himself from laughing, hugging his mate’s back in consolation.

“He shit on me.”, Mingyu was in awe at how much fart the baby just unloaded in front of him, the scent was sticking into his nostrils.

“Hey! Language!”

  
  


"Hayoung you're assigned on table number eight!"

On weekday evenings, Hayoung works as a waitress for a famous five-star restaurant near her university. During the day, she spends most of her time doing her graduate studies. 

Classes, research, groupworks, more classes, it's basically a never-ending cycle of torment just to get herself out there but hey, it should be all worth it in the end right?

A sneeze breaks her reverie.

"They put flowers on the table?", the customer whose back was against her view says disappointedly.

This might be one of  _ those days _ , she thinks as she steels herself. Days when she has to deal with difficult customers. She takes a deep breath, pulling a last roll of her eyes and then approaches the couple.

"Good evening sir may I-", her greeting gets cut short when her eyes meet with Trauma's guitarist, Kim Mingyu. 

On weekends, she spends her time as a full-time Carat. Having fun online with her friends, attending concerts, planning cupsleeve eve-

"Miss?"

She shakes her head, yeah, work. Work so she could afford to pay to see Trauma some more. She couldn't believe her luck tonight. 

Kim Mingyu, her most favorite member is here and with him is of course, none other than his mate.

"I believe my mate booked a table with no flowers?"

"Hao, it's fine it's just allergies-", the Omegan artist quickly shushes his date to Hayoung's surprise. Minghao's eyed sharpen at Mingyu who was sorrily sniffing on one of the napkins.

Is this really how they are as a couple? It's nothing like how she heard it online. She thought they were cold and detached from each other but as she stares at Minghao cringing while wiping Mingyu's snot (honestly, disgusting), she figured that they might actually a domestic couple.

"I apologize sir, the receptionist must have forgotten.Let me move you to another table.", she leads the way towards another set-up as she signals at the others to clear up the flowered one.

Too domestic, she thinks as she looks at how Mingyu unconsciously drifted on Minghao's side despite being sat at opposite sides of the table. The setup was now lit by a premium candle and some angel figurines. No more flowers. 

Had she been informed about it, Hayoung would have immediately cleared the table. 

Now, she feels sorry as Mingyu's nose turn red. She also watches how Minghao took care of his mate, "Sorry, do you have any antihistamine pills here? My  _ dear _ mate forgot his emergency pack.", the sarcasm in Minghao's tone almost made her snort.

"I'll check if we have it.", it's protocol not to give customers services like this but Hayoung reasons that it was also the restaurant's fault for not listening to their customer's specific instructions.

Now, as she stares at the couple dancing romantically before her, while the guest violinist plays on stage, she thinks that maybe they really are in love. 

No doubt.

Mingyu sneezes on Minghao's face and all the younger did was wipe his face clean with his sleeve, pinching his mate's already sore nose in revenge. In return, the Alpha pushes away his arm but Minghao refuses to let go of his waist, pinching and tickling his sides. As they tire from their small dogfight, Minghao rests his head against the warm chest of his mate, still swaying side to side. His Alpha lays his head against his crown, pressing a sweet, endearing kiss. Minghao looks up and smiles back at his mate with pure adoration in his eyes.

Mingyu sneezes again.

Right.

Disgustingly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I MISCALCULATED STUFF SO GET READY BECAUSE THIS WEEK WILL BE THE FINAL WEEK FOR NEVER REALLY OVER
> 
> QUOTING GYUHAO CFENS:
> 
> SOMETHING!!! BIG!!!! IS!!!! HAPPENING!!!!!!! 😃😃😃😃


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [can't you feel my heart beat fast? i want this to last](https://youtu.be/awN4ewBvvks)

Something's wrong.

Mingyu wakes up.

The moment his consciousness felt sober enough, he sensed light fingers tracing his ribs. He sighs at the feeling of having Minghao this close.

Head against his heart, Mingyu cradles Minghao's shoulders near even if it might make his own limb fall asleep.

Bliss.

"Why are you awake?", he pulls out Minghao's hand underneath his shirt and holds them on his own. He hears a soft hum, of recognition or ignorance, he doesn't know. The Alpha stares at the dark, blank ceiling before him and simply listens to the sound of far night traffic beyond their windows.

The nightlife never dies.

"I want to talk.", at that, Mingyu's hold tightens. They do this on the regular now. Yet it never fails to make his heart run in fear and confusion.

"Like adults.", this time, he's not going to let his bad dreams happen.

"Like a proper adult couple.", his mate echoes with certainty in his voice, squeezing back at Mingyu's hand.

Mingyu clears his throat a little, "Promise me you're not going anywhere?"

And it's soft again this time, but there's something different, Minghao notes. Like a sliver of insecurity and fear peeking in the folds of his sleeve. "I promise, I will never leave you again."

"Okay.", it's shaky, still unsure.

His Alpha's grip turns into something more intimate, Minghao weaves his fingers through the older's thicker ones, his warm palms a promise of protection and assurance despite the precariousness.

It takes a few small beats before Minghao started, just letting the silence of everything and nothing seep through his skin. "I woke up tonight and saw you."

"You'll always see me."

"And I thought about how easy all of this could have been if I told you more in the first place.", Mingyu holds his voice back, he feels Minghao snuggle closer to him, inhaling his mate's scent deeply like a fuel for something more, "I never really cared about who I am. Who I am going to be. Where I'm going, where I want to end up. I see my endpoints but every time I feel close to them, I suddenly feel like they're pulling away from me. So close, yet so far away.", Minghao closes his eyes and lets his memory play the melody of his story. "I don't care if I were an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, I don't care if you will be any of those. I don't care where you will take me after we meet because I thought that's just how it naturally goes."

Mingyu pays attention to every syllable, word, and stops, etches them to memory, his eyes still fixated on their drab ceiling. "I was wrong.", the Alpha inhales sharply until he felt Minghao rub his nose against his neck to comfort him, "I cared. I read books and stories of how mates were supposed to go. I listened to every stories about fated meetings and thought there's some sort of magic and all that shit, you'll be fine if you just let the gods do their thing.", Minghao scoffs at the memory, "Then you came along and proved all of my beliefs wrong. You made me feel like nothing and everything at the same time. You treated me like trash and I honestly hated you back then for that, why would you ever do that?"

"I was stupid.", from his Alpha's black shirt, he finally turns up to his mate's eyes. Minghao scoots a little on their pillow so they're on the same level now.

Minghao does not expect Mingyu to turn to him and meet his eyes bravely, never breaking contact as he tells his own story. "I was raised by my family who always tells me to never trust anyone in business. They will always come after something once you let them have an opening.", never breaking contact, "I never believed them. I was like you once, actively searching for what people called a soulmate. But people were never really kind. I-", Mingyu takes another shaky breath, "The people I have met, Hao.", he takes a deep breath, "They were not kind, they pretend like I was their mate and since I never felt anything like that before, I went through with the relationship, and you know me. I can't hold back, I only want what's the best for the people I love even if it meant losing something special."

Mingyu smiles bitterly at his naivete, "Being a son of a corporate guy and being a band member never really helped. There were so many people coming onto me and I can't say no. By the time I met you, I felt so dirty and used but I let them kiss me, fuck me, love me, because by that time-"

Minghao places a warm hand on his neck, "You don't have to tell me everything."

"By the time I met you, I just don't know how to love anymore. And I ended up hurting you so much because we're so similar in more ways we could never imagine, but we exist on opposite poles.", Mingyu can't stop his feelings from overflowing, "Up to this day, I can never live by the fact that I actually hurt you. "

"I'm sorry too.", a soft smile paints itself on the Omega's face.

"What? Why?"

"I told you I was wrong about the gods and magic and shit right?", Mingyu nods attentively "Well somebody told me that people have to actually work hard to keep up with the spark. I am just as guilty for letting other people in. I want to say no, I want to tell you to stay, to hear you tell me that I should stay. I could have also taken that first step but I couldn't."

"You couldn't because we should've done this together.", Mingyu pronounces which makes Minghao's smile falter.

"Oh, fuck."

"Say it."

"You're right."

The Alpha closes his eyes on triumph, muttering a _fucking finally_ underneath his breath, but Minghao pays it no mind. "I was wrong again, wasn't I?", the Omega inquires as it dawns on him that even during this confession he's still discovering new things about Mingyu, himself, and them.

"No need to think about that."

"I'm letting you gloat."

"Let's not fight tonight please.", Mingyu rests his forehead against Minghao's, feeling like a huge tension has finally dislodged itself from his whole being. "Can we sleep now?"

"Fine.", Minghao sets a short distance between them upon feeling the heat through their bodies. Like they just went through a whole adrenaline rush while recounting. Underneath the sheets, he lets his pinky tangle with Mingyu's.

Silence envelopes them once again, nightlife still alive outside their windows.

"Ah, one last thing.", Minghao says.

"What is it?", dregs of sleep coming back to Mingyu.

"I was fluffing up our nest earlier and I felt like cleaning so I went through your stuff.", the Omega pulls something underneath the pillows, a black velvet box.

Alarm bells rang loudly inside Mingyu's head, "Oh my god, why the fuck did you look through my stuff?", he was sitting up right now, there's no way he could find the rings that easily.

"It was easy-"

"No it wasn't! I tucked it well in my drawers! You're not supposed to see this!", the grand exhibit, the paintings he did, the songs he wrote, the hotel and restaurant bookings, all gone down the drain.

"You painted?", well apparently he murmured all of his fucking plans while panicking, and Minghao is now smiling brightly at him as he is overwhelmed with trepidation that his surprise is _never_ going to happen now.

"That's not the fucking point!"

"Why are you mad?", now Minghao is getting heated up as well. "It's not like it's my fault you left it out in the open!"

Mingyu's jaw drops, of course _He Would Do That_ . After buying the perfect rings, he never gets through a day without staring at it stupidly and excitedly. Jeonghan even asked him to keep them on his behalf but of course he would opt to have it with him _at all times_.

"Now you remember how it happened, don't you?!", Minghao frustratedly retorted.

So Mingyu did the _most sensible thing to do._

He exasperatedly turns to his beloved mate and with confident eyes lit up with that evening's stars, Kim Mingyu says:

"Xu Minghao, Seo Myungho, Kim Myungho, Kim-Seo Myungho, will you fucking marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING!!! BIG!!! IS!!! HAPPENING!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [darling, you're the one i want](https://youtu.be/8zdg-pDF10g)

Mingyu snatches the box from Minghao's hands and proposes right then and there.

"Xu Minghao, Seo Myungho, Kim Myungho, Kim-Seo Myungho, will you fucking marry me?"

"Oh my fucking god, are we really doing this right now?", now Minghao feels just as agitated for being taken on the spot. 

He simply wanted to ask Mingyu to properly keep his things. It's not like he looked at the rings properly, enough to realize that those were engagement rings. 

"Are we really fucking doing this right now?", he stands up and paces around. They have been married before but being engaged once again with their current level of relationship... his ears now feel hot at the thought.

Mingyu shucks off their duvet, reaching towards their lamp to turn it on, and then he kneels unstably on their bed. 

Minghao's brain was screaming at him to say yes already. 

When few minutes passed and the Alpha hasn't received any form of reply, Minghao turned and saw the uncertainty back at his mate's sincere eyes.

"Yes."

A bright grin etches itself on Mingyu's face.

"But since we've fucked up everything else in our life, I want to get married again _right now."_

"Like now.. tonight?", their heartbeats are so loud,  fuck plans and all, if they're going to be spontaneous then let this moment go down in history as one of the wildest shit they will ever pull. And Minghao knows that Mingyu perfectly knows that. The younger nods aggressively. "How?", Mingyu pulls his mate down on the bed and takes one of the rings, and slots it into his hand.

_ Perfect. _

It looks fucking perfect on Minghao's pretty finger and Kim Mingyu wants to cry but his mate just said that they have to rush their wedding  _ tonight _ … or today, what time was it again?

His focus goes back on the glittering ring on his mate's finger.

It was a simple band but the moment Mingyu laid eyes on it, he knew that it was the perfect symbolism of their love. 

An infinite symbol, a love that goes on and on and on.

Despite all their faults, their love was, after all, never really over.

The Omega takes the other ring and puts it into his Alpha's own finger. He watches as how both of the bands were reflecting the light on their bedside lamp. His heart stuttered a beat, "I know Jeonghan is dating a pack leader right now. They're legally allowed to ordain bounding rites."

This is real now. 

They're getting  _ married.  _

_ Out of their own accord. _

_ Tonight. _

Mingyu blinks up at Minghao, "Are you sure you have never researched about this?"

His Omega's eyes turned to the side in slight embarrassment. Because of course, Mingyu would know, they were soulmates after all. "I might have looked up a bit on the topic."

Mingyu tears up a bit, "I fucking love you so much.", he grips Minghao's hand which was bound with their ring.

"I fucking love you as well.", he cups Mingyu's face with his free hand and presses an excited kiss on his lips, the Alpha ends up lying on the bed with Minghao on top of him. He presses and presses on messily. It was so unlike their previous kisses. 

Their teeth clacking with how excited they were, lashes brushing against each other, cheeks aching from smiling so much. 

Mingyu was even giggling, tickled as Minghao chases his lips for more.

Minghao never knew happiness tastes like Kim Mingyu. 

The Omega pulls up first, still catching his breath, "We can't do this right now, we have to get married."

Mingyu nods, "Fuck yeah let's go."

"I'll call and ask Jeonghan's partner, you get the rest of your bandmates.", Minghao directs Mingyu to his tasks, he looks at the clock. 

It was just 2:04 in the evening... or morning.

"Wait, let me grab our suits-"

"No suits! We'll be getting married in this and nothing else!", Minghao doesn't fucking care, he needs to get married any hour now.

"In my ratty boxers?!", Mingyu hurriedly scrambles through his dresser for a decent pair. If Minghao doesn't want suits then so be it.

"Just grab a pair of pajama pants and go!"

"Fine!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

  
  
  


"Can somebody please explain why am I in your fucking car at three in the morning instead of taking my much needed beauty sleep after my forty-eight hour shift at the hospital?"

"Can you please watch your language around my baby?"

Junhui looks at their landlord who was busy bouncing his crying baby. The doctor has no ire for babies in general. As a matter of fact, he even spends most of his time with their young patients. But when he's running on forty-eight hours of no sleep, reason definitely gets past through him. The baby wails louder.

"We're getting married and you are all invited."

  
  


Minghao stomped through their floors and insisted that they come with them, saying that he'll explain everything in the car. With a sleep-deprived doctor, an agitated father who cannot leave his own agitated baby behind, the mates were able to pull them down towards the parking lot and zoomed straight to Jihoon and Soonyoung's unit. There, they plan to pile into the band's van and meet with the others along the way.

Joonwoo is a deep sleeper alright, but disturb his deep sleep and he'll definitely get upset. "Can you please hand me the baby?", Jun offers.

"I don't trust you.", Wonwoo's protective instincts activated.

"I'm a doctor."

"And I left a warning notice for you when you barged in on Minghao's floor."

Mingyu snorts as he turns left at the crossroad, he never thought that maybe Junhui could still find a match in their strange landlord.

Joonwoo further flails upon feeling that his father is not rocking him anymore, "Shh.. sorry Woo-yah, Papa is here.", Wonwoo tucks the baby safely further in his baby sling, even he was surprised that he was invited. 

The landlord was also not allowed to change into something more presentable. So here he was, trying to calm his only son in his dark blue silk pajamas and trenchcoat. Good thing he was at least allowed to wrap Joonwoo warmly for the trip. 

He doesn't know why he agreed to come even if it's in the middle of the goddamn night but he's sure that Minghao would never stop knocking and using his doorbell to get what he wants. 

Joonwoo was still crying and it's starting to get on his tired nerves, he looks at the doctor beside him who was just watching them like a coffee-high maniac. 

The doctor doesn't look that reliable when he's running on zero sleep but Wonwoo guesses that he'll take what he could get. "Fine, but if he never stops crying, I'm going to attach a second warning on your door for infringement of property."

Junhui carefully grabs the child from his father, "You can't legally prove that."

"Oh believe me, I can, and I will.", the Omega watches as the Alpha carefully tucks the still agitated baby on his chest, and feels something awfully nostalgic about the scene. 

This was just his tenant, who just happened to be a doctor, offering to calm his baby as they make their way through the impulsive mates' wedding. He watches how Joonwoo rests his head on Junhui's chest. The doctor rests his own head on the car window as he starts to gently massage the baby's slightly thin hair in circles. 

Woo hiccups a little but his cry softens at the touch, eyes now drifting to sleep. "Wow.", Wonwoo whispers, he scrambled to take off the sling and draped it on Joonwoo and Jun.

Junhui only pulls up an  _ I told you so _ smile and then goes to sleep himself.

Minghao, who was riding shotgun, watches the whole exchange quietly yet knowingly. He rests his hand on Mingyu's own hand which was on the car's gear stick. Their eyes meet on the rear view mirror and like telepaths, know that both of them have been silently eavesdropping on the pair behind them.

  
  
  


"And you really dare plan to get married while we're already in Dreamland-"

"As far as I know you were naked when you got the door open so I'm pretty sure you were not in Dreamland.", Minghao deadpans at the frustrated manager.

"I'm not naked and why did you not call me before coming here?!", Soonyoung redirects the topic, ashamed. He pulls up the band's van out of the parking lot as they head towards Hongdae to pick up Seokmin who was apparently busy drinking his head off.

"I was, but you were not picking up.", Mingyu retorts with a silly smile on his face, fingers still entangled with Minghao's. 

The not-husbands-but-husbands-would-be were sitting in the middle while the doctor and the landlord sat at the very back of the van. 

Junhui is still dozing off with Joonwoo in his arms. Wonwoo's not sure because the doctor's eyes were open but he dares not to anger a dead-tired Alpha with a cranky baby in his arms.

"He did.", as frustrated as he was as well, Jihoon retorts beside the manager. He looks through his mate's phone and shows the driver-slash-manager the thirty-seven call notifications.

They rest at the stoplight, the car clock reads 3:26. The manager turns back to the younger mates, "Can't we just postpone this until we all have rested enough?"

"No, it's now or never.", Minghao confidently answers while Mingyu excitedly nods his head like a pleased puppy. They looked so genuinely happy Soonyoung can't bear getting mad at them anymore.

The manager sighs, rubbing the last of sleep in his eyes, "I have aged ten years for the past few months.", Jihoon half-heartedly placates the older with a hand on his shoulder while texting Jeonghan. 

The producer knows that no matter what Mingyu and Minghao pull, the manager will always be there with them through it all. 

And if they want a fucking wedding at four or five in the fucking morning... way before the early birds fly out of their nest, he would give them that and more.

"Thanks Dad.", Minghao kids as Soonyoung grunts in return. 

He needs to buy flowers and wine somewhere, and he knows just where he needs to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [why get paper rings when they can afford this?](https://pin.it/5Ikgmcg)  
> 
> 
> HELLO YES WE'RE REALLY NEARING THE END REALLY REALLY NEAR... I THINK? I WONDER WHATS UP WITH THE DOCTOR AND THE LANDLORD? 👁👄👁🤌
> 
> btw if you havent noticed, my most recent sunday update was two chapters ago so you might want to check thatcfirst before reading this 😌😌


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [but will you still love me when nobody wants me around?](https://youtu.be/dstuitW8PWM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are reading this while i am still updating, the last sunday update was three chapters ago so you should check that out first!!

The manager stopped in front of a shop right at the corner of a street, Jihoon peeks and checks where they were, "A 24/7 flower shop? So this is where you get my flowers?"

Soonyoung straightens up his back and realizes that he must have divulged his secret shop to Jihoon, but he replies calmly nonetheless. 

"Yeah yeah, anyway can you please pick Seokmin up while I order some quick stuff?"

"Sure.", the producer unbuckles his own seatbelt and takes the driver's seat.

"Should I come with you?", Minghao motions to unbuckle himself.

"Ey, no no. You should sit still and hold onto your mate. I got this.".

Soonyoung checks the other passengers, "You, guy over there.", he beckons towards the unknown man at the back of the van sitting next to Minghao's ex, maybe… friend.

Wonwoo points at himself, "Me?"

The manager double checks his wallet and phone with him, "Yeah, come with me."

"I'm not leaving my baby here.", as much as he wants to be involved in the commotion, Wonwoo hesitated. He can't come with another Alpha while another unknown Alpha is holding his baby.

"I don't see any baby around?", the Omega gestures at Joonwoo who was hidden underneath the doctor's warm embrace, wrapped around his warm sling-blanket.

"You can leave him there, we'll be guarding him for you besides‐", Jihoon points a thumb towards the manager, "This one's mated, see?", he gestures at Soonyoung's own mark.

Wonwoo huffs, there are other Omegas in the van after all and it's not like Joonwoo will be waking up anytime soon. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he presses a final kiss on the baby's head before getting off. "Please drive safely."

"Of course I would.", the producer readies the lights, "Wouldn't want to hear it from the mates behind me if I end up destroying their special day.", he rolls his eyes. Mingyu smiles at the way his bandmates are backing up for him, thankful that he has them to help him up when he pulls any unbelievable stunt. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo see the van go off, waving at them as they disappear into the distance. He turns to the other guy who seems to be a manager of the band Mingyu is a part of, "Let's go?"

  
  
  


"Hey Vernon!", Soonyoung does a weird handshake with the florist and hugs him in return.

"What's up my favorite customer?", Soonyoung laughs at the reference.

"I always come here when Jihoon is mad or if I know that I'm about to make him angry.", the producer elbows at the guy beside him to which Wonwoo scoffs at. "Oh this is…", Soonyoung trails off upon realizing that he does not know the guy who came with him.

"I'm Wonwoo, just a landlord.", he timidly waves at the florist before him.

"They invited their landlord?!"

"Yeah, well, it's a long story.", the Omega waves his hand around, he could tell that story later on but for now, no time to chit-chat.

Soonyoung didn't think this wedding could get even weirder but here he is, at a 24/7 flower shop with one of his band member's landlord, he shakes his head. 

Of course it would be a  _ long story _ . 

"Anyway, we need a quick huge order."

"Ooh, Mister Producer mad again?", the florist raises a knowing brow as he pulls up on the cash register.

"Thankfully not but I guess this one's more complicated.", Soonyoung dramatically wipes at his eye as if tearing up, "We're going to a wedding like an hour from now and we need nice flowers.", Vernon whistles at the order. "Tough one?", the younger florist nods his head.

"Yeah, but you're lucky we just had fresh deliveries coming in. I also happened to be practicing on wedding bouquets and my sister was doing some brooches last night."

The manager claps his hands, "What are the chances?!", even Wonwoo is appalled that they (rather, Minghao and Mingyu), could get this lucky with their flowers. 

Unbelievable timing and circumstances, maybe the mates were really meant to be.

"Anyway, I want something that cannot trigger allergies. One of the mates is badly allergic to pollen but I know we need flowers for this even if this'll be a huge last minute order.", he places his credit card on the platform before him, "I'm willing to pay double if you help us decorate as well."

"Yes sir! Wouldn't say no to that!", the young florist nods at the offer, "We have camellias, roses, and lilies, those should be enough."

"I don't know what those are, but I will take anything you can offer.", Soonyoung claps Vernon's arm who only laughs in return.

"I'll just show you, come with me.", he drops his pen and paper then directs his customer towards the workshop behind the main area.

  
  
  


When Jihoon and the rest of the entourage arrived at the bar Seokmin was partying at, they found the younger cradled on Jeonghan's lap, sleeping peacefully on the sidewalk.

"Thank god you found him.", Minghao chuckles upon seeing his heavily drunk friend, he helps the older haul the younger Beta towards the van. Mingyu has moved towards the last row beside Jun and Joonwoo, while Minghao and Jeonghan sit in front with Seokmin.

"We frequent this place anyway so it was easy to find him.", the older stretches his joints, he thinks his leg fell asleep while they were waiting. "Anyway, what made you think that you should get married tonight?", the older checks his phone, "Good thing Seungcheol and Shua are still awake.", he nods his head upon seeing that his partners have replied to his message. 

"You mean you woke them up.", Jihoon corrects for him."

"Ah, Jihoonie, I wouldn't put it that way. They love me too much to go to sleep.", the Beta let the snoring drunk lean on his shoulder. "So what gives?"

"Well…", Minghao looks at Mingyu for confirmation to which he simply nods to, eyes still filled with glee at four in the morning.

"I found his proposal rings and then he just went on one knee even if he had plans so I had to one-up him by having the wedding right now."

Silence.

"That's fucking stupid.", Jihoon shakes his head, yet it's so reminiscent of the two. 

Meant to be together, alright.

"It is.", the mates chorused.

Jeonghan clicks his tongue, "C'mon, let's go, I didn't wake up a pack leader just for us to end up doing the wedding in the afternoon."

  
  
  


The entourage came in two separate cars. The organizing team, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Vernon, thankfully arrived first so they still had a little bit of leeway to help Seungcheol and Joshua. The manager has seen the two multiple times but never really got around to formally meeting them so it was awfully awkward that they have gathered a team of strangers to organize a quick wedding at – Soonyoung checks his phone's clock, thirty minutes past four. 

"Okay so how's the preps?", Soonyoung asks as he peeks out of the car. 

The ride up the hill towards the Choi  _ Estates _ was how does he put it? 

Intriguing. 

The place was walled with what looked like ancient bricks. If this guy was  _ the guy _ , then he really must have the power. It was still kinda dark outside so Soonyoung can't measure up the other Alpha but estimating the land behind these walls, he must be  _ rich  _ rich.

"I have to confess, I haven't really done bounding rites before-"

"Then why are you here?", Soonyoung raises his voice in panicked confusion. 

"Because Jeonghan said so!", the pack leader retorts, "And it's not like I have a huge formal pack or something…", the older trails off.

"Ah, don't say it like that.", the doe-eyed guy beside the pack leader, who Soonyoung assumes to be Joshua, pats the leader's back, "Packs aren't that prominent these days but their influence is surely everywhere and this guy?", the Omega teacher shakes his head haughtily, "Doesn't seem like it but this Alpha does have familial connections to different industries.", the doe-eyed boy leans closer and whispers conspiratorially at Soonyoung, "Name it and he'll have any request you need done within the day."

"Ah, don't say it like that.", Seungcheol shyly nudges his Omega partner to the side.

"If you need any promos for Trauma, although I doubt you need to since they seem to be a fixed item on Melon, just talk to this guy right here.", Joshua proudly shows off. 

Soonyoung mentally notes that Jeonghan really has a strange taste in men. How did the Beta even meet these two?!

"Anyway, I hope the gazebo is enough for you guys. I have asked Chan to set-up the floor, I figured that laying the ceremonial carpet would be better than having everyone sit on tables and chairs.", Seungcheol _really got involved_ in this. "I'm still waiting for the wine and flowers, though. With the time that we have, that's all we could secure but I guess we have covered enough."

Soonyoung claps his hand, it was _more than enough._ "Great! What about the other ceremonial stuff?"

"If we could find a substitute for the ceremonial cord, that'll be great.", the pack leader rubs his chin in contemplation. "Anyway, let's go inside, I'll show you the venue.", the oldest Alpha opens the gates further- and holy shit Soonyoung felt like cowering in awe. 

They had to traverse a hill to get to the house and with the cement fence, he isn't sure how big the property really is. Seungcheol and Joshua met them at the gates which doesn't look as grand but once the flower shop service truck got inside the premises, Soonyoung immediately understood why  _ this guy _ is called a pack leader.

"You sure this isn't one of those strange local yakuza in town?", Vernon whispers at Soonyoung.

"Do they exist?", Soonyoung meekly retorts as he unbuckles himself. He has been around celebrities for so long, even Mingyu's family were rich, but he will never get used to this kind of grandiosity.

"Man, I hope we brought enough flowers because this place looks really huge.", Vernon hops off and unlocks the rear. "Looks like your friend there is asleep.", he points at Wonwoo.

The manager stops to check his phone and turns to the landlord, "Hey Wonwoo, wake up. We're here."

The landlord slowly opens his tired eyes and rubs them, "Where's Joonwoo?"

"That your baby? They said they have just picked up the others and will be here in a while.", the manager recounts the messages sent by his mate to him, turning to help Vernon unload the flowers and other props.

When Wonwoo got off the service truck, his brain finally caught up with where they are right now.

"You can bring those- hey! Wonwoo!", Seungcheol runs and gives the younger one a hug. "You here for the wedding as well?"

The younger returns the hug with a pat, "I am, got dragged out of my unit at ass o'clock."

The pack leader gasps, "I thought you don't allow anybody to speak like that around Joonwoo?", the older peeks around the truck, "Where is he by the way?"

"He's with the other van.", he yawns again another time, "Long time no see, huh?"

"You know each other?", Soonyoung pokes in while carrying the box full of brooches.

"No, I don't."

"Ah, Wonwoo, don't be like that. I'm not Joonwoo's favorite uncle for no reason."

"Shut up.", the two exchange an amicable laugh to which Soonyoung awkwardly joins in. 

Must be good friends.

"Anyway, Shua is waiting for you inside, you can just follow him and Miss Yeonmi towards the gazebo."

_ Four forty-five. _

Time to ring the wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> WE'RE DOWN TO THE LAST CHAPTER MAN!!!! MAN!!!!! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH A CHAPTERED FIC!!! OKAY LET ME SAVE MY FINAL WORDS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!BUT AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA IM SO EXCITED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SCREAM WITH ME AAAAAAAAA I HOPE YALL ARE SCREAMING BECAUSE I LOVE THE LAST CHAPTER I HOPE YALL LOVE IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID AAAAAAAAAA BYE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_"_ when did i first know?", i always knew](https://youtu.be/gnvi8DrLJXI)

"Hi!", Seungcheol awkwardly greets the unknown crowd of personalities before him. It was around five in the morning and honestly, he couldn't blame that guy who was still sleeping at the sidelines despite the drama going on in front of them. He doesn't know why the sleeping guy was carrying Joonwoo but honestly at this point he's just so jealous of his sleeping nephew.

"Oh my god, Minghao and Mingyu are getting married?!", Seokmin, Trauma's vocalist, drunkenly cries against Jeonghan's shoulder. 

As soon as he woke up in the gazebo, Jeonghan had to calm the still-drunk vocalist by explaining what was happening. 

Too bad, the younger was an emotional drunk. 

On the vocalist's other side, the pack leader is pretty sure that Joshua was busy whispering stupid stuff into Seokmin's ears.  "Yes they are and you are the best man.", Joshua goads conspiratorially, Seokmin wails louder.

"I am?!", his hazy eyes look towards the soon-to-be-husbands kneeling in front of each other at the center of the gazebo with the pack leader towering over both of them. "But whose groom do I stand with? Oh my god, they are going to fight over me and then they are going to fight each other and then they will break up again so I have to make Minghao stop from crying because he misses Mingyu so much but now I'm crying too so we will just end up a crying mess because they broke up because of me."

"Seokmin!", Minghao finally snaps when Mingyu laughed at the younger's confession. He walks straight towards the Beta and offers him a tissue he kept in his pocket for events like this one. "You're going to be my best man so stop crying."

"Hey! I want him to be my best man!"

"Oh no it's starting!", the younger Beta slaps Jeonghan's thigh who was stressfully mouthing at Seungcheol to just start this wedding already.

Yeah, right. Wedding. 

Seungcheol clears his throat as he tries to ignore the death glare that Jeonghan is currently giving him. Minghao gives Seokmin's head a final pat before taking his seat before Mingyu. 

No-sleep-Jeonghan is so much worse than Interrupted-Sleep-Jeonghan. 

Anyway, this will be the first time Seungcheol will be presiding a bonding rites ceremony since the first one he has ever been to was way back when his grandfather was still teaching him about traditional Alpha etiquettes and ceremonies. When he just inherited the first of the family's traditions.

"With no further ado, I would like to present this cord to the soul-tied mates before us.", Chan, one of his younger assistants that Seungcheol already considers his son, lays a red rope on the tray before the presiding Alpha.

Before Seungcheol was the couple kneeling in their pair of sleeping pants. The crowd circling them in the gazebo were all sitting on the carpet on the floor that the maids hastily laid out upon hearing him knock in the early hours. 

White and pastel pink rose petals were laid around the couple, Minghao held a bouquet filled with large blossoms of yellow roses and white peonies. The guest-florist even gave the Omega groom a pretty flower crown filled with white, yellow, and green tiny blooms. Brooches were given to everyone who attended the venue.

It was like this wedding was _really_ planned. How they executed it well, Seungcheol doesn't know.

The audience looked both sleepy and entranced as the background behind the couple mirrored the colors of the rising sun, the skies fading from blue to pink. It looks like all of these people have gone through so much not only today but also before this whole plan even started. Like they are going to be committed to being protectors as much as they are going to be witnesses of this sacred event. 

Seokmin was still hiccuping as he wipes his falling tears, Jeonghan still looked stressed but serious about the event nonetheless, Joshua was still busy fake consoling the vocalist, there were a pair of mates behind Minghao who are looking at the young Omega with proud smiles on their faces, then there's Wonwoo who was taking the tiny bundle in the sleeping guy's arms.

A screeching wail breaks through all of their reverie.

"Shh… Joonwoo, it's fine. Papa's here.", Seungcheol looks at the Omega worriedly, Wonwoo looks around and sees that he has caught everybody's attention. "I'm really sorry about this.", but the baby wasn't letting up, his cries were only getting louder.

The stranger stirs from his sleep and then wordlessly offers his arms, Wonwoo unconsciously hands him the disgruntled child and quickly searches his bag for a bottle of milk. When he turned back, Joonwoo was now peacefully sucking on his thumb as he rested calmly against the stranger's chest.

"It's perfect.", Minghao looks around at the people around them and at the surrounding garden, the cold wind picking up the smell of the fresh grass as if they were giving them their best wishes for this day as well. The bushes behind them have been rustling weirdly but it really just might be the morning wind.

Nothing could ruin this day.

"I honestly did not expect that I will be hosting a wedding in my garden with a group of people I cannot even call my pack.", Seungcheol strays from the usual script, traditions were never really his thing, "But you two and the people around you look so loved despite all the things the world has been throwing at you for the past five minutes.", but maybe for these people, he would give them an exception.

Mingyu laughs heartily, "You wouldn't want to know."

"I would gladly listen but we have a wedding thing right now so", he turns his attention back to the cord, "Yes, cords.", again he tries to look as solemn as possible.

"With these bounds, we all wish and vow to bear witness to an everlasting love that can never be broken by anyone.", he calls onto the mates behind Minghao. The pack leader offers them the ceremonial red cord and let them wrap it around the mates' enjoined hands. Jihoon and Soonyoung carefully spun the red cord around Mingyu and Minghao's wrists and then sealed it with a pretty neat tie on top of their entwined hands.

"Rings?", he forgot to ask before they even started the whole event. The mates took off the rings on their fingers as Mingyu pulled a box in his pocket and placed them on the tray. 

This is a whole disaster without the rehearsals, but then Seungcheol sees the sincere yet excited smile on the Omega's face and it then felt like this was how they would have exactly wanted it. 

Married, hours after their engagement and still in their pajamas during sunrise.

"These rings hold your promise to take care of the bond that you  _ chose _ to keep.", out of nowhere, Mingyu hiccups and sobs, Seungcheol looks up from the script on his phone.

"I'm sorry- I'm just", he inhales sharply as Minghao bounces their bound hands in consolation, "Emotions.", the Omega rests his cheek against the Alpha's shoulder.

"Here, take these again and say your vows as you exchange rings."

Minghao turns to his side and speaks first, "I think I have told you everything you need and want to know already.", the Alpha chuckles through the snot and tears as he firmly holds onto Minghao's hands in between the two of them. 

"But I still want to tell you that everyday with you is an adventure. People would think I'm the calmer one but I always drag you into weird stuff and you always let me. I wear the shirt you wanted to wear, I make things hard when I'm upset, I runaway", he sighs, tears pooling at his eyes, Mingyu rubs his forehead against his mate's shoulder, he reassuringly stares at Minghao.

"I love you not because you let me have things my way but because we compromise. You share not only your treasured gifts but also the space that you only let me into.", Mingyu wipes the tears falling against the younger's rubied cheeks.

"I love you because you are not just my mate, you are also my bestfriend, my buddy, my enemy, my confidante, my rice cooker and most of all, my partner-in-crime who agreed to marry me a minute after he went down on his knees.", the audience all laugh at the comical yet romantic vow. "I will love you until we run out of rice to eat and even then", Minghao takes the ring and fits it once again into Mingyu's finger, "I will plant more seeds until I can't do it anymore.", the crowd claps as Minghao presses a kiss against Mingyu's hand.

Mingyu's heart was beating so loud as he takes his breath of resignation to Minghao, "People say it's easy to fall in love, that it feels like nothing at first and then it happens out of the blue, all at once.", he further pressed his intertwined fingers with the younger's. 

"But our love is tough and difficult to keep, well at least what it used to feel.", and then the nightmarish memories come back. "Despite all that, I choose to ignore all else, even the call of the bond.", he tries to push away all ugly thoughts as he appreciates Minghao's eyes that were only on him.

"I choose you because I know we could fight better when we our together. Our love is tough but I choose to love you this day and then the next, and the next. I choose to love you until I cannot think anymore, even if you don't choose me, I choose to be patient and wait for you because I trust you and most of all, I love you.", he takes the ring and cherished the moment as he slid it into Minghao's own finger. They both looked longingly at their enjoined hands. Heartbeats in rhythm.

"With this, Alpha, you promise to give the first of your cup to your Omega. To protect but more than that, to love and cherish. And you Omega, you vow to care and more than that, to protect your family with your Alpha. To give the last of your power as an Omega to your mate until you are no more."

There are birds chirping as the cold winds flow around them.

"This pack wishes to witness a love like no other, you may now kiss."

The resounding claps around them muted into static as their lips met to seal their pledges.

  
  
  


💚💛

When Minghao woke up, it was already two in the afternoon. He has always been a morning creature. Maybe somewhere in between since he's used to working during the coldest and darkest wee hours of the day. It reminds him that life goes on even if it's still dark, but right now, the sun was high up and its kiss was pleasant against his skin.

"Good afternoon.", Minghao turns to his left and sees Mingyu smiling at him, as if he had been watching the Omega for a while now. 

Then it dawns on him.

"Husband.", the younger unknowingly speaks underneath his breath.

"Yes?", if it were possible, Mingyu's grin widened further.

Such a sap, Minghao rolls his eyes, "Are you going to be like this everyday?"

"What? Happy and in love?", the older picks through the messy fringes against Minghao's forehead. "I want to be.", then their eyes meet, the younger was pretty sure he still has crusts in his eyes but he ignores it this time. They pulled a wedding at five or six in the morning and Mingyu vowed to deal with this. "What about you?"

"Same.", Minghao pushes himself up and presses a soft kiss against Mingyu's lips. Disgusting morning breath and all.

They roll over on the bed, Minghao settles pliantly against his  _ husband's _ lap as Mingyu lies down and looks up at his blooming mate. "You look like you're going somewhere, why do you look so bright and dressed?", the younger whispers against Mingyu's chest, his ear against his mate's heart. 

"I don't know what you mean.", warm fingers press against Minghao's back as if it was meant to be there. The younger hums in reply.

"Why did you not wake me up earlier?", Minghao's fingers tap against Mingyu's spread arms beside him, wanting it to beat the same rhythm as the one that he is currently listening to.

"Honey, you had a hard time marrying me today, the least I could do is let you sleep some more."

His finger tapping stops.

The realization hasn't hit as hard as right now. Their eyes meet once again and now, Minghao's heart feels so full.

"Thank you for loving me this much.", Minghao felt like drowning and he could never get up but he also felt like he was breathing fresh air after so many years of living underground.

"And thank you for loving me.", there was sincere gratitude in that wolfish smile that Minghao wishes he could keep forever.

He could.

And he will be waking up to this every single day.

  
  
  
  


_ Ping! _

"That's the rice cooker.", Mingyu pulls himself right upwards but before he could a loud grumble breaks their peaceful, lovely bubble, Minghao laughs in response.

"You haven't eaten?"

Mingyu scratches his head, "I was busy setting up a feast outside since it's- you know", he trails off shyly, cheeks reddening, "It's still our wedding day."

Minghao didn't know that he had more love to give in his pocket so he simply sighs. 

Yes, to more mornings like this indeed.

"So, rice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/MYUNGHOLIC)
> 
> thank you so much for reading this fic  
> thank you so much for supporting me  
> maraming salamat 💚💛😌
> 
> silvergalax🐸


	29. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [the only heaven i will be sent to is when i'm alone with you](https://youtu.be/t0imaSCnSuA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just smut, pure smut, if you don't like it, then don't read it
> 
> addtional tags: slight s/m, art sex (???)

On second thought, Mingyu really should have considered researching more about this mess he signed up himself.

"I'm dipping my hands into the paint now.", Minghao says, straddling his waist as the Alpha lays pliant on the floor. "Hold still, will you?", his younger mate places a hand against his bare chest causing him to quickly stop squirming. He didn't even know he was squirming that much.

Mingyu's lips stay shut, letting his husband-boyfriend do all the work.

  
  
  


"Do I have a say in this?"

"Yes.", Minghao charmingly smiles at him as if it would increase his chances of making Mingyu a model for his next exhibit. The people around the fine dining restaurant they booked at aren't aware how bad Mingyu was screaming inside his brain. Minghao just asked him to be a nude model for his exhibit. 

"That's why I'm asking you right now.", his smile shakes, not used to  _ begging _ . He vomits inwardly upon imagining that he is- dare he say it again-  _ begging _ .

Mingyu pulls his phone out of his pocket, "I think I should consult Soonyoung about this first-"

"I have asked him already.", Minghao quickly affirms. The Alpha looks at his younger mate, appalled, "Not like I'm excited or something, of course not-"

"Do I  _ really  _ get a say in this?", Mingyu asks again, crossing his arms. He has been the face of many brands before, including international ones like Prada but modelling nude for an exhibit is a wholly different story. 

Don't get him wrong, he is proud of Minghao and everything he creates. He would say that he gets the honorary Number One Fanboy title simply because they are mates but that'll be stretching it.

Minghao slouches on his seat, playing with his pasta noodles, sighing dramatically with a pout. "If you don't want to be my model then I could just ask someone else to do it for me."

"What? no!", Mingyu aggressively cuts. He sees a sliver of a grin on Minghao's lips. "It's just- I haven't done it before."

"You've modelled for Calvin Klein before, it's not that different?", the apprehension on Mingyu's downturned eyes and the cringe on his face as he swirls his red wine wasn't left unnoticed. "Fine. Would it be better if you listen to my concept first?", Minghao proposes.

And that's how he ended up only wearing his tight black boxer shorts, laying on a soft white silk, underneath the heated press of the studio lights. With Minghao straddling his hardened but confined dick all while blindfolded with a thick black cloth.

_ Oh, the woes of being mates with a renowned artist. _

Minghao even specifically directed that he is not  _ in anyway _ allowed to touch him during the process and that if he does, his Omega will be calling off the whole schedule and he will be asking for another model to do it with him

"So, where should I put this first?", Minghao's paint-covered left palm is lifted above his Alpha's body as he balances himself with his right. "Here?"

Mingyu exhaled sharply as he felt warm and sticky palms imprinting itself on his right chest. The stickiness felt uncomfortable yet the feeling of having handprints left on his body felt reassuring.

The older's breathing stutters, "Calm down,  _ Alpha. _ ", Minghao whispers against his mate's ear as he presses his palm harder on his mate's body.

_ That's when he knew that he would be suffering for the next few hours. _

Mingyu's lips shook as he felt Minghao rubbing his ass against his cock. Minghao was only wearing tight black boxers as well and it wasn't helping Mingyu's case at all.

"Hold still.", Minghao commands, the younger's chest still closely pressed against his. Then he hears a couple of clicks. Around them are cameras going off from multiple angles, Minghao even rented a separate studio so they could do this shoot.

It was getting hot.

Too hot.

Through the dark, he heard his mate shuffling again, maybe preparing for another imprint. His Omega went lower, now straddling his right knee.

"You're doing great  _ Alpha _ .", Minghao says with that sweet, soft voice of his, "We're doing another angle."

Then he felt the sticky palms back on his left hip, drawing circles against the bone of his pelvis.

"Spread your legs a little for me?", Mingyu obliges wholeheartedly as he felt Minghao dip his head down again, now against his left chest.

"That's it.", he hears the hundred consecutive clicks again, " _ Very good, Mingyu _ .", he feels a warm tongue against his left nipple, he bucks his hips against the sensation, Minghao stops. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I'm sorry.", he feels sweat running against his temples, "Surprised. I was surprised that is all.", he swallows at the threatening rumble he got from his mate, like a predator disturbed from taking his prey.

Minghao hums disapprovingly as he moved to arrange Mingyu's legs again, "Do that again and we're stopping.", Mingyu gulps, "Do you understand?", he felt the gentle caress against his hips turn into nails scratching at his skin, Mingyu moans since he couldn't move as his Omega has instructed.

"Y-yes.", he felt goosebumps rising around his arms and at the back of his ears. Then the sucking on his chest came back, Mingyu's noises couldn't help but come out even if he was already biting his lower lip.

"Just behave and no one will ever touch me.", Minghao speaks against his warm skin, tongue laving at the caramel skin of his pec, "Okay?"

The Alpha moans low in response, earning him a bite against his nipple. He pressed his eyes closer as the clicks from the cameras kept on coming while Minghao kept on licking at his abused bud. Mingyu's attention turned to his mate's own confined cock which was rubbing against his thigh for the whole time. His hands have been itching to pull Minghao closer but if the younger reacted strongly when Mingyu pushed his hips upwards  _ once _ then he doesn't know what breaking his number one rule would bring upon him.

"There you go."

The Alpha's breathing was already ragged and it hasn't even passed the thirty minute mark.

"On fours.", Minghao instructs. The Alpha gently maneuvered himself around, careful not to mess Minghao's setup around them. He hears a disapproving click of tongue behind him as if his mate was checking the angles on cameras. "Straighten your back, I want to see muscles and maybe a bit of stress."

Mingyu angled his thighs further away from each other, his hands grasping against the silk below him.

"Perfect.", he heard footsteps and the slosh of hand dipping into paint. "Bow your head a bit.", he felt the painted palm against his back as if pushing him down. A couple of clicks, then Mingyu felt warmth against his back, "Hold your head up and keep still.", Minghao's slim body hovered over him, his chin against Mingyu's shoulder. The Alpha felt warm kisses on the side of his neck. Minghao nipping at the sensitive skin dutifully as if intending to leave a mark.

The clicks don't stop, "Turn your head and kiss me.", then their mouths meet. With an uncomfortable twist of his neck, their tongues clashed. Mingyu moaned at the first contact, smelled Minghao's satisfied scent, his own Alpha craving but he knew he couldn't ask Minghao for more than what he said he could give. So he revels in the warmth of his mouth, he feels saliva dripping down his chin, then he detaches to catch his breath.

"What should you say?", the warm thumb against his spine circles comfortingly.

Mingyu breathes heavily at the seemingly innocent tone, "T-thank you, Omega."

"Very good.", Minghao taps his ass endearingly and then pushes himself up. "Sit up but keep your back to the camera.", Mingyu follows obediently like a dog. His ears redden at the thought, at how he feels about this. When he signed the professional contract Minghao gave him (the guy is still a professional after all), he didn't know what an activity like this could bring upon his whole being. He felt exposed but oddly enough, Mingyu feels excited about it. Now he understood what Minghao wanted to do. But imagining his mate doing this with another guy makes him-

"Hey.", Minghao softly slaps his chin. "Earth to Mingyu?"

"Sorry.", Mingyu shakes his head in apology. He didn't even notice that Minghao had rearranged his pose already. His back is still against the camera and his legs were spread in front of him. Minghao, on the other hand, felt like he was sitting on top of his Alpha's lap.

Mingyu's hands felt lost, "Put your hands under me, I need your support here, you're too tall for me to reach.", hesitantly, he put both of his palms on Minghao's bum. "On my ass,  _ Alpha _ .", Minghao barks, Mingyu grips his mate's buttocks confidently. The older felt Minghao lock his wrists around his neck. 

The younger's warm breath on his neck was  distracting so Mingyu busies himself with massaging the firm muscle on his hands. "Straighten your back and relax.", the younger instructed, and when he felt the posture lock just right, the clicks started coming. Until he felt lips sucking on his neck, like continuing the process earlier. His head started going hazy at the sensation even if he hasn't seen for the past hour. 

Just as he felt his mouth drying, Minghao tipped his chin down and met his lips. The cameras were still going. Mingyu licked at the roof of Minghao's mouth in reverence, like a lost man finally quenching his thirst in the middle of the desert.

"I want you to suck marks on my neck like you mean it.", Minghao speaks against his lips. Mingyu nods committedly, turning his head down when he felt Minghao present his neck. Then he started marking, hotly and wetly. Mingyu hears Minghao's mewls and hisses as he prompted the cameras to take more shots. 

Canines dug possessively against his mate's virginal skin, salty with sweat and sweet with his own scent. "Make it pretty, you asshole.", Mingyu moans in affirmation and shifts his mouth as he nips obediently, the older's hands were still busy appreciating the firm ass on his hands.

"Yeah, you're good at marking aren't you,  _ Alpha _ ?", Minghao humped lower against his mate's neglected dick. Mingyu threw his head up in satisfaction, he felt sharp nails running up his back. Minghao's giggles were taunting him to take revenge, but no. He breathes heavily, feeling Minghao grinding on him better. "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes please.", he felt Minghao's hand temptingly go lower only to hoist himself up on his knees, pushing Mingyu up and turning his body back to face the camera again.

"Not like this-"

"Who makes the calls here?"

Mingyu shuts up, "Y-you, Omega."

"Did I touch you?"

"Yes but-"

"What happens when you break my rules?"

Mingyu desperately whines, "I-I'll lose you.", he feels wetness behind the blindfolds. Bad memories were coming back.

"Fuck- I'm sorry.", Minghao was quick on his toes to console his sobbing mate, "I'm not going to do that, I won't ever do that. Please, calm down, baby."

When Mingyu felt hands taking off his blindfolds he quickly grasped Minghao's hands, "Don't-", then he quickly let him go upon remembering Minghao's rule, "I'm sorry- I - bad stuff in my brain and-"

Lips pressed hard against Mingyu's babbling ones, he felt Minghao resting his forehead against his. "It's okay, I might have gone a little overboard. I apologize."

He felt Minghao wiping away his snot with tissue, Mingyu smiled at the gesture. "Don't take off the blindfold until it's over or until I say so.", Mingyu explains, "And thank you.", he hoped that he was directly smiling at Minghao and not just at no one. "For caring for me."

"Okay.", Minghao gently rubs his nose against Mingyu's, his palms were still sticky after all, "I want you to lay on your back again, please.", with a last boop of his nose, Minghao pulls himself up.

Mingyu struggled to keep the silk behind him in its proper set-up, then he lays himself comfortably again.

"I want you to pay attention to me this time.", he felt his Omega position himself between his legs, keeping them in place. Without any warning, he felt warm lips against his clothed cock.

"Wha-"

"Shh…", Minghao continued to let his tongue roam all over the skin just above the band of his underwear.

"Aah- Are you sure you want this on- on your exhibit?", the small bites around his navel was hellish. He felt crying again only because of forbidden pleasure. With his tongue, Minghao played his body well, like cheap candy trapped around his mouth. Mingyu concludes that he likes this. Feeling powerless on the hands of his better half. Hands unbound, grasping for air, yet his brain knows that it is straining to hold his mate as well.

"You mean  _ our _ exhibit?", Mingyu wailed, Minghao's foot expertly pressed on his dick, motioning up and down, "Did you not read the  _ fine _ details on your contract?", everything felt sensitive, with his sight robbed from him, and Minghao was all he could focus on. 

His mouth, his voice, his warmth, and most of all, his goddamn foot on his sensitive cock. He's a sinner discovering that he fell for everything earthly he didn't know he would love. "My, my, _ Alpha _ . You should read your contracts well or else you wouldn't get away from my grasp."

"I don't want to leave.", his blindfold absorbed more tears, his hips now squirming against the floor as he tried to rub himself more on Minghao's demeaning foot. "I don't want you to leave, Omega please."

He felt Minghao quickly maneuver, hovering above him, "I'm not ever leaving you.", the younger presses a kiss against his lips like sealing a pledge, "I did say earlier, right?"

Then Mingyu feels it.

Minghao's clean hand creeping underneath his underwear, grasping his erect cock. At the same time, a hand creeps up his neck, sticky with paint, it constricts against his breathing. Mingyu loudly gasps at the sensation, "But I want you to swear your life to me and only me."

He quickly nods, licking his lips as Minghao's hands draw the length of his cock and neck, "I want that. I like that. Paint me or cum on me, anything as your canvas my Omega.", and he does love it.

The younger rides him again and rubs his own clothed member against his mate's. Minghao wipes his hand against the silk and quickly grabs his controller to take photos of Mingyu gasping for relief as he tightens his hold on his neck. The colors blend wonderfully with his caramel canvas.

"Fucking good Alpha.", he lowers his head down and claims his mate's lips like drinking water from the older's soul. Minghao detaches, Mingyu is left panting. "I'm going to give you a reward because you were such a  _ good boy _ to me.", the Omega drawls at the endearment like an incubus off to suck his mate's life force through pure seduction.

With his clean hand, Minghao pulls off both their dicks out of their clothed confines and rubs them together. "Do you like that?"

With silks in between his fingers, Mingyu hazily nodded, desperate moans escaping his mouth with every passing breath. The younger gets off on top of his mate to position in all fours, his mouth immediately going for the head of Mingyu's cock.

"No- ah- I'm going to cum.", Mingyu felt the telltale signs of his peak, his spine was burning with anticipation as Minghao bobbed his head up and down his member. 

Obediently, Mingyu refused to move a limb, "Such a big boy you are, my Alpha.", and with one, final praise, he felt the zing of satisfaction burst through his tip. Minghao choked as he also refused to let go of the cock in his mouth. Sucking his mate to completion. Mingyu revels at his reward for being such a responsible Alpha, for listening to his mate. All the while, his Omega was still busy sucking his balls.

"Minghao ah- fuck I'm sensitive-", it was painful. Really painful, but there was a dot of pleasure within. Minghao's thumb rubbed insistently against his tip, "Fuck- Omega please-", overwhelming, too much, his Omega is preening in joy as he suffers at the oversensitivity.

"Who makes the calls?", again, his mate asks sharply.

"Y-you do my lovely Omega.", Mingyu doesn't know what pain and pleasure is anymore, his lower abdomen hurts but his brain is telling him he wants more.

Minghao pumps his member some more, he felt himself growing once again, "I can stop-"

"No! No I want you please, your mouth, hands, you-", the mouth, the god! heavenly warm and wet mouth was back to taste him and suck him to completion. Mingyu couldn't help it anymore, he snatches at Minghao's hair tightly with both hands.

"I- I'm sorry Omega, I didn't mean to-"

"Do that.", Minghao commands, "I said do that again, I want it. Fuck my mouth, I want you, more of you.", Minghao hotly requests as he motioned his clean hand up and down his Alpha's dick.

"O-okay.", Mingyu gently weaved his hand in the middle of Minghao's soft, brown hair. He inhales sharply as he feels the younger taking him inside his mouth again. Instead of letting him pull up, Mingyu pushed the younger's head down, he felt his cockhead reach the back of his tight throat.

"Oh my god, you're doing good baby.", Minghao's head was getting cloudy, choking at the cum and saliva. He has his own fingers pumping inside of his own asshole as well. He couldn't breathe, so this was what Mingyu felt earlier, huh? Mingyu moans as he fishes his younger mate up, "Such a small, tight mouth.", he scratches at Minghao's scalp in appreciation. "Are you touching yourself for me?"

"I'm actually three fingers in."

"Fuck- let me taste you my Omega.", Minghao pulls off his digits and directs his own fingers covered with his sweet lubricant towards his Alpha's waiting lips. Mingyu gets up and sucks his fingers clean, the slick juice between his Omega's fingers quenching his thirst. "So fucking sweet, my dear Omega."

Minghao goes back to sucking his Alpha's soul out of his cock, letting the older push him down, down down, makes him choke. The younger's clean hand goes back to his neglected cock and moans as he plays with his own head. This time, Mingyu bucks his hips up, fucking into Minghao's mouth. "Swallow my load beautiful, I'm going to paint you white inside.", 

Minghao's breath misses, his vision stains white as he cums on his palms, his knees give as Mingyu holds onto his head while fucking his mouth.

Minghao's loud moans vibrated through the walls of his mouth and his mate's angry cock, "Cumming, my beautiful?", Mingyu asks as he felt the struggling whine against his dick. He humps against his mate's mouth. He receives two quick taps against his knee so he pulls off, "Thank you Omega ah-"

There were still white spots in his vision but Minghao was still craving for the last of Mingyu's load. "On my tongue, Alpha.", he quickly pulls off Mingyu's blindfold. 

When the Alpha came to, the environment felt overwhelming. 

His vision was unclear but he knew that it was Minghao's waiting mouth in front of his cock, pumping it till completion. He growls lowly as it cleared, the younger's rubied cheeks were already stained with his cum from earlier, there were smudges of paint all over his body and on his mate's cheeks but Mingyu still thinks he's-

"Perfect. So perfect for me, my beautiful.", Mingyu presses a soft, reassuring kiss against Minghao's crown.

"Cum on me, big boy.", Minghao pleads as he licks his cockhead, his whole hand pumping his mate's veiny cock, knot on full show. "I would blow you some more but you're big, I wonder how I took it with my ass-", and with that picture in his head, Mingyu cums against Minghao's face. 

The first squirt landing on his nose, the next drops on his waiting tongue. Mingyu pants, spent yet satisfied as he watches his mate reach for the cum dripping on his nose with flick of his tongue. 

Fucking filthy. 

The older shivers at the filthy image before him, wishing he could keep it forever. As if they were telepathic, the cameras started clicking around them.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this round of photos for personal use.", Minghao crawls his jelly legs forward and drops himself on his Alpha's body. Mingyu catches him and they lay on the silk sheets for a while, just basking on the afterglow.

  
  


When Minghao launched their exhibit the following month, he received almost the same comments from everyone. The venue was filled with black and white photos from different angles, the paint imprinting on Mingyu's warm skin were the only colors popping and, needless to say, the look of pure lust on the Alpha's dropped lips as Minghao was riling him the whole time.

> _ "I felt like I'm intruding on something I shouldn't have seen." _
> 
> _ "Why do I feel left out while looking at these photos when there are lots of other people around me?" _
> 
> _ "This isn't a threesome or voyeurism, this is pure torture in the form of art." _

  
  
  


And on their nightstand back at home is a photo that Mingyu requested to be taken. With their faces cleaned from dried cum and sweat, their heads bumped together as they smiled for the camera. Although their hair was all over the place and they both look spent, the curl of their eyes and the smile on their lips show how much they truly adore each other.

_ Click! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this belongs somewhere between the year-end awards ceremony chapter and the mates in the eyes of others chapter
> 
> i just couldn't find a way of fitting it in there without ruining the rhythm i have set so i'll just post it here as a bonus chapter 😌😌🤲
> 
> HAPPY SUNDAY EVERYONE!!

**Author's Note:**

> A few readers have been asking me when I'm going to post again. It has been three years since I had a consistent posting schedule. I asked myself one night when I posted I Like Me Better's most recent chapter, what if I post a chaptered fic? I said why the hell not and wrote about 60% of this fic right here. Then university happened and then life happened, I checked the time and it has been two years since I last posted a (half)decent fic. I was able to post some one-shots and drabbles here and there but this piece sat silently until I was able to pick it up again in 2018. I updated and then I left it again. I started working but this fic is still at 75%. One night, I decided to plow through and lo and behold- I managed to get to 90%.
> 
> I even doubted if I could ever post something as long as this again, I thought this will be left to rot in my drafts but I believe that this is as good as done. I also regret that I missed GyuHao Day but- meh. Just- lots of doubts, about myself, about writing, but you know what? To hell with everything, let's cross the bridge when we get there 😅
> 
> This has an explicit mature rating so please if you are a kid get out and don't even try reading this. Some chapters might also even have violence in it but I'll try to tag as much as possible. Please remind me if I forget to do so.
> 
> See you in the next 20 or so weeks, I will be trying to post one chapter each week so that we all have something to look forward to in the middle of this pandemic. If ever I forget to post on a Sunday please send me a message 😅


End file.
